Chaos and Harmany
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: when a guy gets shot from his world to MLP in an unexplaind way, he must try to readapt to the new and mostly peacful and slightly chaotic  world while trying to uderstand how to live in it and survie Murphy's Law during that time - T for safty resonse  -curently canceled-
1. Where am I? what am I?

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters **

**The only character I had made is Murphy Chaos**

Laws of Murphy Chaos

There I was up late like I always was thinking about what to do the next day or what if's, I always felt like doing something more but asking for something like that could be asking for all sorts of trouble and I knew it, still I felt like wishing for some epic adventure like any other human would…but I settle for games, being carefree and watching shows until I was called a pun to do something, there I one show I had gain interest in compared to the rest, considering all the years I lived I loved cartoons and when they slowly became trash, I soon found one that perked my interest namely because it was more lie the old cartoons I use to watch.

The down side? It was a show for little girls called My Little Pony, the G4 one.

And that's the one thing I liked about me, I didn't care if others laughed, and besides I was alone a lot, no one called me or came to me or talked to me really at all, I didn't really chose this as my life I was sort of pushed away from others, so I was alone.

But that didn't last long.

For when I turned off all the lights and went to plop on my bed like I did every night I soon found myself falling more then I should and there was to much breeze for a few foot plop.

My eyes shot open to see I was falling.

Was I asleep already?

Hard for me to tell when I'm dreaming or not, but I can tell you if this begins to reply over and over till I'm sick and tired of it, then ill know I'm dreaming.

If it doesn't…well I haven't thought that far yet so I'll wing it.

Before I got close to what looked like the ground there was a sudden burst of light…that turned out to be an explosion.

I was in intense pain, and I absolutely-pos-a-tivly sure I wasn't dreaming, sure I could taste, touch smell and feel low levels of sense in a dream, but I haven't felt pain in any of them of this extent, I distinctly remember some where I should of died in the dream but never received any pain.

However, thinking about pain was fascinating and all but when I opened an eye I wasn't in my room I was in a forest…looking very dark…with tree's.

I really hated Murphy's law at times like this.

First I don't land on my bed and fall, then I find out it's not a dream by explosion, then hit ground adding more pain, and now it looked like I was in the middle of a forest.

I decided that I look over myself to see how much worse it would get.

And I did not for see this out come for I was a pony…considering all the pain I was in with some of me feeling numb, I would of not felt all the changes.

And if this was like any of the fan fictions I read I was in the MLP universe with in the worst place I could be in.

The Everfree Forest.

I always loved the name, but it wasn't suitable for any one in the MLP universe unless they where a more adaptable, then this would be a fine place to live, more suitable for us humans.

And now I had to move with this thought in mind, for I was pony, not human any more so run and hide sounded good, so I begin my painful job of moving.

I really didn't have the power to move at the moment, but it's surprising what one can do if you can spur yourself with some kind of goal in mind.

Mine at the moment was survive, even if I didn't have any real reason to live, I still however didn't feel like dieing that easily, if you want to be rid of me, drop a nuke on my head, anything else I will try to pull thru.

And after hours of struggling to get some place safe and during my time I was able to trip multiple times falling into mud most of the time, get smacked by branches, scratched by thrones, be attacked by an angry and annoyed bird I woke up by stumbling into a young sapling tree, which made my face hurt more and have a bunch of stuff on me and toping it off twisting my ankle of my left for leg.

I soon found what was a hallowed tree not to far away, and as I limped to it I herd something I didn't want to hear.

...Howls...

And from a resent episode of MLP it meant one thing that I could think of.

Timber Wolves.

Cures you Murphy's law!

Running was a real good idea, so I pushed my body to max for that little hallow hole in the tree, unfortunately du to my condition I was to slow, one of the Wooden monstrosities burst out of one of the bushes and got a hold of my right hind leg, and it hurt it also slashed agents me a few time with it's wooden claws.

It wouldn't take long for more to show up I could hear them getting close and being desperate at the time, I bucked my other hind leg at my ankle biter who refused to let go.

I decided now was a good time for plan B, I turned my head and got ready to do something not many would think to do.

I spit in it's eye.

The sudden unforeseen assault to it's vision caused it to recoiled away, and once free I tried with what worked on my body at the time to reach the only safe spot at the time, only to yelp in more pain with something grabbing my new tail right as I was half way into the hole.

It was persistent and determined I'll give it that, but doesn't mean I'll give in to a pile of twigs, even if one of them was bitten and in pain, I did a full buck with both hind legs at full power, sure I added to the pain with some of my tail being ripped out, but it was better then the alternative, so I was content with that.

And I was as safe as I could be at the moment, then I herd two things Growls of anger and Barks of rage.

"Murphy better not" I whispered as the Wooden hounds begin to dig at the hole, pound at the walls and scratch at other holes.

"Aw come on!" I said utterly annoyed at them for not leaving me alone.

I really didn't understand what was going on in there nutshell of a brain, I was only one, scrawny pony…that is not only in no shape to fight or run but is cornered.

That wasn't the point there was one of me and what sounded like a good 15 of them so an okay size pack, I couldn't possibly feed them all.

Unless I wasn't for them.

At the moment that was irrelevant, right now I had to think of something to keep myself in one peace if they get thru.

But at the moment I couldn't do much, even if I had a way out I couldn't out run them in my current state, and staying meant fighting and that spelt disaster, I mean it doesn't take an Einstein to tell you that one severely wounded and possibly infected pony, that has next to zero reserve power would be torn to shredded bits by Wolves made up of Liken Logs.

So waiting was the best I could do with, see if I could regain some energy I spent up, and take a look over my wounded leg, I really didn't like the new bite that was there, it was deep and it hurt, not counting the Splinters and loss of blood of course.

But I couldn't do much to help that either, no hands to use nor cloths to tare to use as a means to mend…although I am now noticing I still have my hat, that has some how stuck to my head during this whole ordeal and my scarf, how they where still on was beyond me and now that I thought about it, I never did change out of my day cloths to the night time ones.

But that didn't really matter either, cuz I now had something to stop my bleeding leg.

It was challenging to wrap my leg up with no aid of hands but after a long time I did a very bad wrap up job, but better then none at all.

And my little Woodlen friends still haven't stopped there generous pursuit of putting me out of my misery, and I intend to keep it so.

But after a long time of thinking, plotting and scheming, one idea being that I find out if there was some rocks to bang together with leaves to make fire and scare them away, but no hands and lack of the right rocks meant that wouldn't work, and I didn't need to set the whole forest on fire.

Which got me thinking what would happen, as a result maybe Celestia would come to stop the blazes revenues attack.

Ah yes, I'm in the MLP universe now.

What was I to do, I had all the knowledge of those that live here as well as there experience's and way of living…or at least the main six of them…and a new name would work to, didn't need to some how cause a tear in reality by telling the wrong information, they really didn't need to know about humans, there rulers would catch on though and would need to explain that…but what could I call myself?

I took a glance down to my rump where all Cutie marks are, and I found myself with a new problem.

"well I now know of a name" I thought, it would fit and I need to think of some new ideas.

What was the Cutie mark you ask? It was a black cercal with erratic black lines tipped with arrows, or for better terms, my ideal version of the symbol of Chaos.

I made it so I never lied and answered with little to no thought if I knew the answer off the bat.

I wasn't going to lying for my benefit so hiding the whole human thing wasn't going to work, and I think Applejack would be able to sniff out a lie if she truly wanted to.

I soon took notice that the Timber Mutts began to stop there assault on my little fort, and after time they left, finding me way to much trouble at this time.

All I could say was Hailjiluya!

It wasn't log after I decided sleep was needed, there was no immediate danger and I wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer and with that I passed out into my most favored thing, Sleep.

===Chaos and Harmony===

The day was shining with Celestia's sun once more and the day seemed perfect, birds chirping left to right, bunnies hopping about, Flutter Shy was enjoying herself today, she has come into the forest near her home to move some mice that needed to relocate some where that wouldn't put them in danger like the shop they were in, it wasn't the proper place for them seeing as the owner of the shop was a little skirmish about mice.

Angel her little rabbit was hopping about sniffing around enjoying his time out as well.

Once she got close to a nice place for the small family of mice to stay Angel began to pull on her tail she turned her head to see what he was doing.

"What is it Angel?" she asked the rabbit who was franticly pointing to a hallowed out tree as she pieced together what he was trying to tell her.

"oh, your right that would make a better place for the Mice to live in" she smiled as the rabbit did a face-paw realizing he should try a more direct approach, and thus, he began to urgently get his owner to fallow and after a good time she fallowed leaving the Mice where they were and went to the hallowed out tree and when she peered in it found one very battered up Stallion, his over all Color was a deep brown, and his main and tail were an even darker brown, giving the illusion it was black, or it was black and gave the illusion of being a dark brown…

He also had a dark grey cap like hat, on him covering his eyes and a plaid black n' tan scarf that was currently badly wrapped his right hind leg, and the red belches in it gave her one guess why it was there

And he still looked worse then that with all the visible burses, scratches, dirt, leaves and stick's there was even some light gashes on either side of him

It looked like a miracle that she could still see him breath, how he survived an ordeal like that was beyond her, but she didn't know what did happen, he also looked a bit thinner then he should "maybe he's been starving!" she worriedly thought and without a second thought she picked up the surprisingly light Stallion best she could and with the help of her faithful rabbit, carried him home

First thing she did once laying him down was send Angle to get Twilight for some extra help, then she undid his sloppy wrapped leg to find a infected bite wound, that was still lightly bleeding

Flutter Shy went to her cabinets and began to clean and dress the wounds and bandage them

So far she had wrapped and braced his right hind leg, then found a sprain ankle on his left for leg, took care of that, bandaged up his sides, then his head and washed him up as much as she could, as well as remove some splinters in some of his wounds and bandaged up his tail.

And when done set him on the couch, she was going to go get a blanket when not only Twilight but Applejack to, came barging it in with Angel on Twilights back.

With the sudden entrance Flutter Shy darted to cover, peeking out and relaxing seeing her friends at the door concern writen all over there faces.

"Flutter Shy, ya'll righ'?" Applejack asked going to Flutter shy once seeing her come out of cover as Twilight added "Angel was puling on me like you were attacked by something" trotting up to her Pegasus friend.

"I'm fine Twilight and Applejack, I actually had Angel bunny get you because of him" Flutter Shy directed to the couch with the Stallion who was still out cold, both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack stared at him, mostly from all the bandages he was in.

"Flutter shy…" Twilight started going over to the Stallion "what happened to him?" she had never seen a pony in this bad condition before…except maybe her when she tried to find out how the Pinkie Sense worked, but unlike her he looked a little sick, or did at one point.

and as she looked him over she stoped at his Cuite mark, for some reason it bothered her.

Applejack soon came next to Twilight to see close up how bad he was she whistled at the damage alone "wonder wha' got him like this" she thought scratching her head.

"I-I don't know, he was really hurt when Angel found him in a hallowed out tree, he had scratches, burses, very dirty and even had a bite on his right leg here" Flutter Shy pointed to the Right hind leg that was extra tended to.

"I was hoping you could help heal him a little, that is, if you don't mind" Flutter shy said as Twilight gave her a smile "don't worry I will, I had a lot of practice with Rainbow Dash constantly crashing into my Library" as she approached and started the spell the mend him, and when she tried it didn't seem to want to take effect, and she could only feel it heal only a small bit and not completely, it was like the body was trying to resist her magic, and after some time she gave up, satisfied with the little mending she was able to do.

but still gave an apologetic look to Flutter Shy "sorry Flutter Shy, I don't know why my spell doesn't work with him, I was able to heal him some, but not much" she said hanging her head a little "Don't worry none Twi, you did wha' ya could" Applejack reassured patting her book work friend.

There attention was soon drawn to the grown of the Stallion that lay before them as an eye popped open half way, not trained on any of them and looking groggy.

"Blast those, Timber Wolfs" he mutter before turning his head and going back to sleep blissfully unaware of where he was.

They stood there a bit a little stun at what he said, as Flutter Shy gasped, now knew why he had splinters in his wounds.

"what's wrong sugar cube?" Applejack asked seeing Flutter Shy distrusted "I think he was attacked by Timber Wolves, he had splinters all over his wounds before you came" Twilight looked alarmed and Applejack even more so, du to the tails her Granny Smith would tell her of the Wooden Finds and how she first scared them off.

This guy wasn't so lucky apparently with all the bandages on him.

And as they looked at one another the said Stallion rolled off the couch and slammed the floor full force making a loud yelp of pain and now fully awake.

He muttered something inaudible, but they were sure he was saying something about a Law.

He began to lift his head, winching from the pain he settled for laying his head down on the floor then to move his head to look about and the first thing he figured out was, he wasn't in that tree and was sure that was a purple hoof by his nose, as he hear some girls voice "a-are you alright?" he knew that voice off the bat "well, considering I cant feel my hind leg's for some odd reason and the rest is in what could be called burring agony, I guess I'd say I'm fine, seeing that I'm not dead, so yea, I'm fine" he said calmly as he could with the pain he was in then added "could some one please help me up, I still cant fell those legs" Applejack and Twilight both obliged and sat him up on the couch once more as he leaned his head back "oh what a night…" he tiredly said.

"umm…" he picked his head up giving the three mares his attention "h-hi um…I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my Friends Applejack and Flutter Shy who found you in a tree in the forest, right?" Flutter Shy nodded in confirmation "so…wha's yer name?" Applejack asked as he seemed to think something over before answering "Chaos, Murphy Chaos, but you can call me Chaos for short" "if I'm going to be stuck here, I think a new name should be in order" he thought as they seem to winch at him being called Chaos as he thought about it remembering Discord then mentally shrugging an _oh well hoping they will let go of the past_ "s-so C-Chaos…can you tell us what happened to you…that is…" Chaos soon cut her off "of course, I wont mind, if I tell you what happened" he said then shortly added "so should I start?" leaning forward winching at the pain, leaning back again "yes, please" Twilight said as they sat to listen "alright I'll first tell you this, I'm not from around here, and what I know could be dangerous so please save questions and answers for after I'm done if you would" they looked at one another then nodded for him to start as he took a breath it, that slightly hurt then started.

"well, I was at home, doing what ever I did as always, then decided to get some sleep, I didn't bother changing for the night so went to plop down on my bed for some sleep, well for some odd and unexplained reasoned instead of a bed I got a free fall and was falling to what some my call there doom, that was until a bright light reached my eye's then came an explosion, after that painful experience, I got a new one by landing on the ground, I was dazed I think, and took note that I wasn't home in bed but in some forest, and I wasn't what I was before"

"Well after a look around I finally came to the result that I was in the Everfree Forest, and once knowing where I was I began to look for safety, wasn't easy with a new-ish body that I had little to no control over but was in great pain as well. After a good time of stumbling around and getting various scratches and burses with the side of mud and sprain ankle, I found the safest haven I could, but when I went to limp over to it, I herd howls, and knowing what it was I rushed to it, only to be ambushed by one of the accursed Wooden Mutts"

they all gave him a slightly confused look "Timber Wolfs" they soon nodded letting him continue.

"well it got a hold of me by biting my leg and scrached up my sides, I soon got free and almost made it half way in when the same one bit my tail, and at the cost of some pain to my tail"

to which he looked at as it was actually in bandages to .

"I got away, and for who knows how long they battered away at the tree to get to me, then gave up and left, I went to sleep and then when I awoke I was a mummy"

Flutter Shy and Applejack didn't get it but Twilight apparently knew what he was referring to as she was giggling then Applejack asked "wait, howe'd you get away from d'at varmint if'in he had his Munchers on ya?" he didn't take long to tell "well I tried to buck him with one leg, didn't work so I went for plan B" he said smiling at his unpredictable ingenuity.

"and what was it?" Twilight asked

"well I blinded the walking Fire Wood by spiting in it's eye, yes mean, but I didn't fell like becoming plant food" he said then add "are Timber Wolfs plant or animal?"

they looked at him then Twilight who shrugged then asked "you said new body, what did you mean by that?"

he some how knew she was going to ask that, but knew that she was the sharpest of the group so he should tell them any ways "you see I wasn't a pony before this, I was something called a Human, I doubt you would know what that is, they shouldn't exist here, any who I've been Ponyfied so I need to relearn how to do things since ponies don't have the one thing humans had and I always loved" he said sadly "what's that?" Flutter Shy asked "Hands! I don't have any fingers and thumbs…I cant grab anything without them, it will be hard to do anything without them" he was in a slump and they didn't know what to do to comfort him, didn't have wings of a Pegasus or the Magic of a Unicorn and at the moment didn't look like he could do any Erath pony things which brought up Flutter Shy's question "why are you so skinny, arnt you hungry?" he chucked at that and said "well, I've sorta always been skinny even for a human, so this isn't any different, the up side's are I'm light weight and don't need to eat much" he smiled in that forgetting about his gone hands then remembered "have any of you seen either my hat or scarf?" Flutter Shy nodded pointing to the table "ah, thank you was wondering where they went"

He then sighed and felt slightly fatigued, wasn't surprised he suntanned series damage and hadean't gotten much sleep "If you all don't mind, I think I'll just pass out now" as he tried to get into laying position, just to be lifted by an invisible force to be laid down, taking note he was glowing a violet color "oh…thanks Twi" she gave him a strange look them smiled and after a few more seconds he fell asleep, to tired to stay awake, soon afterwards a blanket was draped over him as he slept.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After they were sure he was asleep, and to there amassment took about a minute, did they talk to one another about the new turn of advents they began to discuses on what to do.

He apparently doesn't have a home now.

No family what's so ever here.

No friends.

But that wasn't the only things, he said he wasn't a pony at one point but human, however he did say they wouldn't know what that was.

It only left more questions that they had no answer to but that wasn't what bothered Twilight at the time, what really bothered her was his Cutie mark.

Normally she wouldn't shun that for it showed what that pony was good at, but in the corner of her mind she knew what it was or seen something like it before but couldn't place her hoof on where.

Applejack was the first to speak "well, wha' should we do?…Twilight?"

The said pony shook her head to rid her current thoughts and focuses on what Applejack asked.

"wha?…oh right…well" she began to think of what to do with the Stallion who was blissfully asleep as if he was dead to the world.

"well, what do we know about him?" Twilight finally said not sure he could be trusted completely yet

"he's…different…and friendly?" Flutter Shy said.

"he said, he faugh' off de'm wolfs an' got out of it, an' mus' been tough'en to survive Everfree by 'em self" Apple jack mused thinking of how he said he used spit as a manes of survival.

"he also said he was something called a human, and he said he did have something called hands at one point…" Twilight said still thinking about it.

"did any of you feel…a little…you know…strange when he said his name?" Flutter shy asked as the other two thought about it "Mer'fay Chaos…why da' hay dose he call himself Choas? Mind's me of Discord to much" Applejack pouted hating being reminded of the Dracaenas of Disharmony.

"I think I would prefer if he let us call him Murphy" Flutter Shy said slightly shirking down at the thought of what Discord did.

As they talked anyway on what to do with the Stallion, he awake not long after and listened in on there conversation fallowing each and every word to plan out what he should do if he couldn't gain there trust and friendship for what he was.

But he was in a magical land of multi colored talking ponies with a stable government.

He wasn't sure what he could do while he was here, but he needed to show them he was no threat to them or there friends and families.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arther's Notes:

i would like to say this is my first posted Fanfiction with more ides on the way

Suggestionsand comments on how to improve will be appreciated for I'm not to good at acting out another charter

And also I don't plan to put any romance in but it would make things more intrusting I would agree

I just don't think I would be able to make any thing good in that department though so this is the best I can offer

Also expect most of my Fanfictions to be like this in regards to humor


	2. that is Murphy Chaos

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters **

**The only character I had made is Murphy Chaos**

Chaos was asleep a good time before the others left for the night as he was thinking about what to do if things went bad but did worry about it at the moment, he was in the dream world and that was for the best.

Or he thought it was.

He was enjoying a nice blissful sleep that had no light, just darkness all around him, making him feel at peace, or was till he heard Laughing, way to familiar Laughing.

It was refined, but held slight mischief to it.

He was then shown Ponyville in complete Chaos like the episode where Discord escaped, but unlike it where they were juvenile joke's being extremely harmless, it was a wreck, building's burning, ponies running and screaming, a few limp here and there with a heaping bucket of mayhem unleashed.

Then he saw a Stallion standing there laughing in pure delight.

The Stallion soon noticed some one was watching, it was then Chaos saw what he feared most once the Stallion moved.

He didn't get more then that before he woke up to feeling another thing he hated.

Water.

Once he felt the dampness touched him, his eyes snapped open and he bolted from the couch latching onto the wooden beam above head, looking about franticly only to lose grip with the lack of hands and land hard on the couch, then proceeded to fall on the wooden floor.

"could this morning get any worse?" he thought, just for it to be answered with a empty hanging bird house, falling and hitting his head.

"I should of never asked" he mound shacking the wooden object off.

"Oh my! are you alright?" said a concerned and soft voice as he looked up to see Flutter Shy with a damp rag in one hoof "I didn't scare you did I?" she asked regret in her voice.

"no, no I'm fine, your not at fault here, I should of told you that I have a very heavy dislike of water" he said getting up and feeling no pain from the preveuse night.

"hey, did you give me something, cuz I'm not in ach central" he said stretching his leg's and back.

"Twilight, tried to heal you again while you were sleeping" Flutter Shy said with a smile that would make stone melt from the pure cuteness she gave off…but it sort of creped him out a little…

he soon nodded "yea, I feel great!" he began to move about, still stumbling from the lack of practice of moving four legs instead of two, he also was getting use to the new found balance, he then soon asked "hey Flutter Shy, you don't mind if I de-mummify my self do you?" she looked at him strangely before she remembered what Twilight said about his joke yesterday "oh, yes, I guess you could…do you need help?" she soon asked as he was trying to undo one of the bandages "yep" he said a little irritated "until I get used to being pony, I'll need help with some stuff" he said.

After a few minutes of unwinding Chaos from his rags, they had some breakfast, to which he avoided some of the food saying that he would prefer to eat what he knew was safe, then they proceeded to head out, but not before he got his hat and scarf on, then trotted with to Flutter Shy as they headed to town.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Once in town he looked about to see more of the place he only has seen on the TV show, there was more there then people had or would of seen.

It was a nice place to possibly live, Chaos just wish he knew how and why he was here, among other things that floated in his mind.

Like that nightmare.

He shook his head to clear those thought, he didn't want to ponder them at this time, he would have time for that later that night, but right now he was fallowing Flutter Shy to…he dint actually know…forgot to ask.

"hey Flutter Shy" he began getting the Pegasus's attention "where are we going exactly, I don't think I ever asked"

Flutter Shy was going to give him an answer, but didn't get to because a sudden blur shouting "gang way!" tackled him before she even uttered a word.

So there lay Chaos and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, in a jumbled mess.

"the pain~" Chaos wisperd from under them as they all grown from there crash.

"is every pony alright?" Flutter Shy asked as they got off one another (or mostly off Chaos who was at the bottom of the pile)

"yea" replied the fillies that now stood in a line.

Chaos was just now getting up and looking at them "might I make a suggestion" he said going up to them "go more slowly?" he said not annoyed by the fact he was run over as he was about to keep moving.

"coming Flutter Shy?" he asked not wanting to really stick around and play "answer 157 questions" with them at the moment, he really wasn't in the mood, and didn't want to snap in front of them.

He was probably acting a little cold, but with the thoughts weighing on his mind at the moment, he may have a short fuse and didn't want to risk it.

And after a few moments they were back to walking.

The silence was broken when Flutter Shy asked "did you half to be that way?" she asked in a lowered voice hoping he didn't catch it.

"well, I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to stress myself with the CMC's" he said only now noticing his slip up of knowing more then he should.

"CMC's?" she asked confused at the term.

He had one option.

"CMC?" he asked "yes that's what you said" she replied "said what?" he asked "CMC" she replied again "what about CMC?" he asked again "you were talking about it" she said "about what?" he asked "about the thing you said" she said "what I say?" he asked once more and with the continued looping, Flutter Shy had soon trouble trying to think of what she was trying to get at and dropped the subject as they were now talking about why he had a hat, and latter forgot about the first question completely.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After about an hour of touring Pineville as Chaos soon found out why they were walking for so long they came to stop at Twilights Library, to which Flutter shy knocked as Twilight opened the door and letting the two come in.

Once inside he knew she was trying to study something, with all the books piled all over, that is.

She needed to get out more, didn't need to turn into a hermit like he was, but she chose to stay away and study, he on the other hand was pushed away.

He soon walked to one of the bookshelves looking at them all seeing if he could read the words, sadly he couldn't, and he was never keen on learning things unless he could learn it by observing.

He didn't get to think any further as the front door the Twilights home slammed open, some how shacking the books he was looking at, to fall all on him, burring him.

"Hi Twilight!" a hyper voice exclaimed.

Only one pony.

"Pinkie, hi, I didn't expect to see you today" twilight said by her friends abrupt entrance as grumbling noises came from the pile of books "dame, Murphy's Law" they heard as he spoke up more "Pinkie…" popping his head out "I am in considerable pain" as he shook a book of his head "oh, hi, what's your name! I'm pinkie! Do you like party's? or cake? Oh where you from?" "Pinkie!" Twilight yelled finally getting the pony's attention after a few attempts "this is Murphy Chaos, he's…lost and is going to be staying around ponyville" she said for him.

"really, then I better get started on the decorations!" the pink storm said taking off with out another word.

It was becoming a frequent question "C-Chaos, are you okay?" Flutter Shy asked as he got out of the pile "yea, I'm fine, just wish Murphy's Law would leave me be" he said brushing a book off his back "Murphy's Law? So a theres Law in your name?" Twilight asked.

"no, no, I just have the name Murphy because things like this happen to me none stop, you see where I'm from Murphy's Law is a theory of possibilities and it is "anything that can go wrong will go wrong"" once saying this he slipped on one of the book's forcing him to stumble back and hit another bookshelf that tilted forward's, as he looked up watching the books do the same as before, but he got in two words before they dropped and they were "oh dear" after that was said he was burred once more.

The two mare's had to agree, he was accident prone more then Rainbow Dash when practicing very dangerous flying techniques near town.

"this happens to you all the time?" Flutter Shy asked moving some of the books off with Twilight who was restacking the books on the shelf's "sadly, yes" he said clenching his head with his hoof as well as he could "it's like a cures" as he got up, one of the books that didn't slip off, finally fell bumping his head, but it didn't hurt as bad as a whole shelf of them.

As it fell open Twilight took great interest on what it was about when she looked at it, Chaos was still a tad bit dazed from the bump and didn't bother to look at the book.

"Twilight?" Flutter shy asked looking at the worried face of Twilight "huh, wha?" she said coming out of her thoughts "oh, sorry Flutter Shy I…" Twilight lifted the book up hurriedly and closed it then putting it back "I…just forgot about something, that I need to ask you latter, with the other's" she said with a smile.

Chaos knew it was forced, expressions here could be interpreted easily, Twilight was hiding something and didn't want him to know, he couldn't blame her, he would be wary of a stranger came from nowhere with a weird story.

Flutter Shy took it like she always did, but had a cureus look at her friends hesitation.

But that would be a good time to tell each and everyone that he was from some world, that knew more information about them then he should, and tell them he had a mark of chaos plastered on his side.

Oh, joy.

As he was pondering this trying to put the books back ready to bolt if one fell, Flutter Shy began to whisper to Twilight "Twilight, what do you need to tell us tonight?" she asked hoping he couldn't hear them.

"Flutter Shy, I cant be sure, but he maybe dangerous, that book that fell on his head was what I was trying to research when I saw his Cutie mark, it looked similar to something but I couldn't place it, until now…" she responded still scared of the results "why? What did you find, it cant be all bad" Flutter Shy reassured her friend putting another stack back "Flutter Shy, his Cutie mark means Chaos it's self!" Twilight whispered back in a rushed tone making it sound like a slight hiss, and upon hearing that Flutter Shy faulted, dropping a few books getting Chaos's attention.

"you okay?" he asked looking to them "none of those books dropped on any of you did they?" "no were fine" Twilight quickly said as he shrugged and turned around, still fumbling with his hoofs to put another book back.

"y-you don't think Dis-" Flutter Shy tried to say before getting cut off "I don't know" Twilight said organizing some of the books "right now Flutter Shy I don't know"

===Chaos and Harmony===

After an hour or so of putting books back in there rightful places they left the Library to head to Sugar Cube Corner for something to eat.

The light were off, and any MLP person that watched the show knew why.

"girl's" Chaos said deciding that as long as most of the town was going to squashed in there to surprise him, he would tell them more.

They both stopped and looked at him as he told them "what I'm about to say, will sound crazy but hear me out, I'm not from this world, and from what I can tell I am Chaos it's self with this mark, but I want to tell you that I not only know who you are, but the other elements of harmony and there skills, preferences, even there actions and experience's that only they know, I will tell you more tonight, the same night you want your friends to meet with you Twilight" he felt better for getting that out, but it would be a long night before he would get some sleep.

"why are you telling us now?" Twilight asked cautious about why he chose then "I know Pinkie Pie has made a surprise party for me, and most of the town is stuffed into that place to say surprise, so with the majority of ears off the street's I can tell you with a lower chance of this getting out and causing mass panic of me being some kind of Discard copy or other" he replied knowing the best time to talk inprivacy was where other's would most likely ignore you or not know where you are.

Twilight seemed to get it, but Flutter Shy wasn't so sure

"and beside's" he started again with a mischievous grin "wouldn't you want to know, what would happen if the surprise-ers, were turned into the surprise-es?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Pinkie giggled to herself waiting for the moment for the new pony to walk in, she was scrunch next to Rainbow, who was going to jump out right in front of the newcomer for a prank, they had been informed not to long ago they (Twilight Sparkle, Flutter Shy and Murphy Chaos, as strange as the name sounded) were about to come in.

Soon the door open as his silhouette showed and once he took a few steps in, the light turned on as they yelled all at once.

"SURPRISE!"

But it died down quickly as they saw Twilight in the Colts hat and scarf

"hey!" some pony said "I thought that Murphy guy was coming?" "where is he?" as questions began to bubble about as Twilight shrugged "he said he'd meet me inside" she said fallowing his instructions.

"oh really? So when is he going to be here?" Pinkie asked exitedly about to dart back in her hiding place "when is who going to get here?" another Pony asked "Murphy" she replied "Murphy Chaos?" the Pony asked again "yep" she replied "does he look Brown with a blackish mane?" the same pony asked "a-huh" she replied "well I can tell you he's not coming thru that door" he said as the other ponies stared "why?" she asked turning to the pony, to see the it was who they were waiting for "…um…surprise!" he said with a smile.

He stopped smiling when the room kept silent.

"what? I thought this was surprise party" he said, getting a few giggle's and laughs from it, mostly from pinkie who got the joke completely, no matter how lame it was.

It wasn't long after the party started, with other ponies saying greeting's to him as he went about, but he never did go to party's, never was really invited to any.

So he didn't know how to act.

Should he be quiet?

Or should he be loud?

Should he be fast?

Or slow?

Clever and witty?

Or conserved and intellectual?

He wasn't sure, solitary never gave him the real experience, unless it was family or friends, and even then they weren't a multitude like this place.

As he pondered and calculated for the best result deciding to go with suddle aproche.

he soon found someone that could help get his mind off things "ay! Dash!" he greeted Rainbow Dash who was getting some punch "oh, hey, Murphy right?" how they stopped calling him chaos only told him it would be for the best "uh, that works to, any ways getting off track, I was wondering if you could tell me what your up to, I happen to know you've been practicing for the Wonder Bolts" he said keeping in mind that because she was the element of loyalty, making friends with her will give him an edge if any pony had doubts about him, but it also made a reliable person a friend that he could trust with all his heart, but was that his true intent?

"you bet I am! I'm the fastest fly there is, there's no pony that can out do me in speed!" she bragged on the spot "I wonder what it's like going at such speeds, wish I could, always love going fast, but I'm…limited" he said liking the idea of going past the sound barrier at will "it's a rush! that's what it's like, especially when you do free fall's!" he sometime's worries about her, doing stunts like that would send him into a panic attack, and go to make sure she was safe.

But would it be his concern for her safety or, so he could hold a card on her for helping her in such a situation?

"if you don't mind me saying, isn't that a little…" he rolled around the word before finding the right one "…reckless?"

She laugh like it was nothing "naw! You should see when I do a Sonic Rainboom straight to the ground" Dash said with all confidence reminding him that she could do a sharp 90degree turn even past the sound barrier.

It also reminded him of how she could do an Atomic Rainboom, that can take out a barn in one go practically, oh the damage he could do with that sort of power…and what cost would it be to have such power?

They kept talking for a time before he walked off to find another to talk to, who turned out to be everyone favorite mail mare, who said her own hello as he approached returning the greeting as he began to learn from her to see what this version is like, the slightly brain damaged and ingénues one or the bubbly and kooky one, that people often describe in the fan fictions he read.

She was a combo of kooky and ingénues funnily enough and could hold a good conversation, while saying the every now and then "Muffins" in her sentences, to which he found funny...but she was a tad accedent pron like he was, but without Murphy's Law.

He hoped to see her again some time soon, he did have a nice conversation for once.

It was going so well, till there was a yelp.

He went to look at what was wrong, just to find out the problem he was going to investigate was heading for him.

And in this order the fallowing crashed into him.

1 bowl of punch.

2 plates of cookies.

5 cups of something.

2 different cakes.

3 baskets of muffins.

And strangely enough a bushel of apples.

Where those come from, he had no clue.

And he was berried again, for the second time that day, but not by paper, but food.

And thus ended another day.

But he would soon have to explain to the main six about him, and Murphy wasn't sure what to say when that moment came.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthur's Notes:

This part is to give you an idea of how Murphy Chaos thinks as he tries to adapt to his surroundings

It's also a little practice for trying to get the charters to act right

So read, review, and commit or criticize


	3. Dreaming Trouble's

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters **

**The only character I had made is Murphy Chaos**

Once night drew near they all began to leave the party to rest up for the next day, however the main six with Murphy (who had to leave slightly early to wash up from the food assault) to discuss of why he was there.

He wouldn't lie right now, at the moment he didn't want to be in this position, and once all settled down at Twilights home they looked around trying to think of who should go first but settle for introductions.

"girls, as you know this is Murphy Chaos, Murphy these ar-" Twilght was saying, but got cut off by Murphy who held a hoof up to stop her there "Twi, I already know who they are, so please lets skip it" it was at this point Rarity spoke up "well, you don't need to be rude about it" she said at his very blunt approach.

He looked at her and stated "Rarity, right now formalities can wait, Twilight called you all here because of me, and she has a good reason to" he soon glanced back at the said pony nodding for her to start.

She soon gathered her thoughts and started "you see, Applejack and I ran to Flutter Shy's yesterday because of Angle who was trying to tell us something about Flutter Shy, or we thought he was, but when we got there it was Murphy here that was in trouble, he was lost in the Everfree Forest and got attacked by Timber Wolfs, so he was hurt really badly and Flutter Shy asked if I could help by using a healing spell. But that wasn't what caught my attention about him, it was his Cutie mark that got me worried"

It was then Murphy decided to cut in "before any of you start asking, I'll answer, my mark here is to mean Chaos itself, now I don't know why I have it, but you all together making Harmony itself, have every right to be wary of me, especially what I was before I was…brought here" as carefully as he could "why, what were you?" Pinkie asked being the only one that didn't seem shaken up by the fact his skill in life was Chaos.

"well, my Pink friend, I was what is called a Human, to which are both highly dangerous as well as very peaceful, it really depends on who you meet, to give you all a rough description, we have no fur but the hair on the top of our heads, stand on two legs, have two arms that have about equal length as our leg's do, with what you may know as a paw with five finger's, but there called hands at the end of both arms…think of Spikes claws, but not sharp, and…let's see…our hight can be from 2-9 or something feet, mostly depending on age…I was 5-6 feet before I came here…and that's all I can think of…oh and there Omnivorous"

After his slightly messy lesson on what's a human they all had a different way of expressing it, Twilight and Flutter Shy obviously had worried looks from him saying they were Omnivores and gave the impression they wanted to back away, Rainbow seemed to try and take it all in, Applejack was going back over it in her head, Rarity was thinking of something, and Pinkie…she was measuring her height with her hoof.

"so…darling, what's Omnivorous" Rarity asked copying her friends, looking worried.

Murphy didn't get to answer as Twilight beet him to it "it means he eats both Plant and Meat" she said a little fearful at the idea "way to go Twilight" Murphy thought as they gasped, backing up in alarm…except Pinkie who was still trying to figure out how tall she was to a human, some times that pony's blissfulness is a good thing, for example…now.

"okay, I get it, I'm scary for that fact, but you should keep in mind, I'm pony now, can only eat one side of the food chain" he reassured them, and it seem to work as they didn't seem as tense as before.

"besides" he said calmly "even if I was still, human you lot would be off the menu, were limited to what we can eat on both side's, and I would prefer to not eat the others I just made friends with, it would be bad-" he was cut off by pinkie who shouted "Twichi-Twich!" and to this Murphy bolted under the table knowing full well of her pinkie sense.

But nothing fell…not yet any ways, for her tail was still twitching, but nothing seemed to even move "Pinkie, please tell me it's a false alarm" Murphy said from under the table as Rainbow looked at him and said "what makes you so sure something's going to fall on you?" as she was glancing around to see if something would fall as he said "I don't, that's why I'm here" still curled up under the table and after Pinkies tail stopped, they all decided it was probably a fails alarm.

as Murphy crwald out of hiding and was about to sit back up, when the door slammed open, making the same shelf of books, priyor to that day, to title and pile on him as Spike announced "Twilight I'm home!" as he carried in a box of books soon glancing at the pile "reorganizing Twilight?" he asked her soon seeing the other's.

"oh hey guy's, what are you all doing here?" he asked oblivious to the moans of pain from under all the books "wer' here cuz Twi ask'n us to came an' talk bout what to do with Merff" Applejack said going to the pile to start the pick up "who's Merff?" he asked going to the pile to help "Murphy is the Stallion that was just barred under the books that fell after you slammed the door open dear" Rarity said lifting a few herself reviling a head that looked dazed.

"oh…um, sorry dude" spike said to the semi-conscious Stallion that lifted his head slightly, that seem to wobble "not a problem, Mr. Phee, but why are you wearing that monkey?" he asked before loosing consciousness.

There was silence for a few seconds before Rainbow commented "I didn't see that coming" still looking at the out cold Stallion as Flutter shy piped up "he says it happens to him all the time" as she started to remove him from the book's to some where more comfy.

"ain't he heavy Flutter Shy?" Applejack asked the Pegasus who was doing a surprisingly good job at carrying him "no, he's really light, I don't think he eats enough but keep's telling me he doesn't need much" she said setting Murphy down on a pillow as they soon talked about what they found out so far about there new guest.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-in Murphy's unconscious mind-

He was in a house, with a family eating peacefully.

But this wasn't his world, it was still Equestra.

As he walked around the table and looked around the place he took note he was a ghost to them.

He looked outside to see he was on the top floor of a three story tall building, still in Ponyville.

But that uneasy feeling was there, it was to peaceful for his taste.

Something was wrong.

He some times wish he was wrong.

The home he was is erupted in flames suddenly like someone hit the skip button on a movie, and now the peaceful meal was thrown into chaos, as mother, father and child ran about trying to escape the inferno.

He never liked to be helpless like this, every time he tried to touch them or yell for them, or grab a door, he passed thru them.

He decided to let it go and wander the building.

Even as he heard the panicked voice's of the residents in the building, he showed no emotion, not even as he saw death unfold before him.

He also saw Octavia, almost get crushed by a wooden beam that was on fire as she called out for help in her confusion.

He was just as puzzled, he couldn't comprehend how the fire started in the first place, there had to be a reason for it to start as it was the cause of such pain.

It was then he heard that same laughing, not the refined one, rather the one that-

His thought got cut off when he blinked as his eyes open he was some where else entirely in front of- "Discord?" he said looking the Draquanis who had a pipe blowing bubble's who turned to Murphy with a playful grin and said "ah, greeting's, I've been expecting you!"

Now normally Murphy wouldn't mind this guy, but him being a Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, and a cunning trickster at that, he needed to be on his toes…so to speak.

"so, what do you think?" Discord said gesturing to the place they were in, that was completely messed up, they were on the ceiling with things hanging up to the floor where the furniture was, there was a few 'Hoarse Flys' buzzing about, cotton candy clouds floating around.

So your typical Discord stuff.

"I like it, the indecisive gravity in a nice touch" he referred to the ball that was floating in the air as if trying to think of which way it should fall, up-which was down, or down-which was up.

"thank you, it's so nice to have some one appreciate my work" Discord said happily offering Murphy some a chocolate milk of glass or that's what he thinks it was as he said "sorry, I'm on a low glass diet" Discord found it funny and laughed at the idea.

"well that was a new one!" he said still chuckling "I made a good choice when I brought you here!" he said once more making Murphy stiffen "wait…you brought me here?" he asked the Sprite of all things wrong "yes, yes I did, why do you ask" he said amused.

"well, besides you being turned into a large paper weight, I didn't know who I should blame for taking me from my world, I knew there had to be a reason, so I'm guessing you either escaped your prison, never was put in it or your in it now and using reserve power to do this" Murphy said in one go pulling up possibilities

"you seem very observant, but do you know why I'm here?" Discord asked slinking around Murphy as he thought "to many variables, so that is inconclusive" he said in a calculating tone as Discord shook his head from Murphy being more dull then before "really do you have to be so boarding?" he asked.

"like Celestia, some time's" Murphy replied eyeing Discord, who just got to the point from his boardom.

"well I am here to give you a gift" he said smiling, that in turn made Murphy more wary of the stringy trickster "really? And what would it be? I hope it come's with a price tag so I can return it if I don't like it" he said back to Discord who got a kick from the joke- the poor guy obviously doesn't have anyone to share these stuff with but himself.

"no, it doesn't" he chuckled as he dangle what looked like a medallion with a black gem that was shaped in his Cutie maker "let me guess, Element of Discord?" Murphy asked looking at Discord.

"ding-ding-ding we've got ourselves a winner!" as confetti fall up around them "this little thing will let you use Chaos at any given time!" he said putting it on Murphy before he could back away.

Murphy was thinking of the implements of what Discord was telling him, and tried to piece together what it meant and for the record this was all going to fast for him, first he was thrown into the Everfree then had to explain a few things, then a party, explained more things, have another nightmare like dream like the last, and was practically being called protégé to Discord himself, for giving him such power.

"what's the catch" Murphy asked knowing full well there would be a price "why, what ever are you talking about?" Discord asked as he got a hard stair from Murphy "I think you do" he said taping a hoof expecting "no I don't think I do, ta-ta!" and with that, he snapped his fingers and Murphy awoke.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Twilight was eating her breakfast while reading a book that fell on Murphy the day before hoof, and was enjoying it very much.

She soon heard the said Colt sire from his sleep and slowly get up saying "I feel like I was crushed under a bunch of heavy stuff" and with as careful movements as he could make, walk over to the table and yawned before stretching his back.

Twilight giggle at his very accurate assumption "well, your close, that shelf of books landed on you again last night when Spike came home" she said taking another bit of her meal then noticing something different about him "hey Murphy" she said to get his attention as he turned to her "did you always have that medallion?" Twilight asked as he froze on the spot, then looked down to see it, then looked up and said "Twilight…can you guess who gave this to me?"

Twilight didn't know how to answer but guessed any ways "your mom?"

He shook his head, and she could tell she wouldn't like the answer "no…your not going to like this…Discord" there he said it, it was worse then she thought "WHAT!" she exclaimed not wanting to believe "you heard me, he came to me in my dream not to long ago, I was actually talking to him before I woke up, now can you guess what it's for?" he quizzed again seeing if she could get the same idea.

Twilight thought it over and over but didn't come up with anything solid "no I don't" she admitted "what I have here…" he started as he took it off and set it on the table to continue "…is the Element of Discord- enemy of Harmony" she was shocked and confused at the same time then asked "wait don't Elements of Discord need to come in six, like the Elements of Harmony?" he shook his head thinking he knew the answer "not really, the Elements of Harmony need's the combined force of others to work, Discord on the other hand doesn't…look at it this way, your Harmony need's the fallowing- Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter and finally the one holding it together and scorce of power Friendship. Discord on the other hoof need's Cruelty, Greed, Treachery, Deceit, Hate and finally Solitary."

She thought it over then said "still that's six different one's how can there be one object for yours, but six for us?" questioning his theory "simple, your main Element is the strongest known as Friendship, it needs unity of others to work, the one here…" he taped the Element of Discord to emphases "…doesn't, Solitary is it's pinnacle power point, it also fits with one of the others, Greed, power all to yourself, yours is shared, why do you think it took two to beat Discord? Or why do you think the Element went dormant and disconnect from Celestia and Luna? It's because it needs united strength from others to make a whole, while this is to horde all that power to one's self making it it's own whole, just like Discord himself, as he didnt need anyone to help make chaos" he finished.

soon then, listing the advantages and disadvantages that both had in his head then telling them out loud "both have different ways of working, Harmony can operate as not only as a group, but has more power with so many gathered, however it's weakness is when separated, making them vulnerable. Discord on the other hoof doesn't have the same level of power as Harmony as one, but it doesn't suffer the same fate when alone for it can cause a lot of damage by itself and doesn't need to worry about others…both have a price to pay…"

Tactically speaking, this would give him a great advantage if he was ever betrayed, but he knew they (the main six) would never turn there backs on him, but logic pointed out, they wouldn't…on there friend that is.

he wasn't there friend really, so they still could turn on him, and Rainbow, even know she is Loyalty itself, is brash and would tackle him without thinking it thru if she found him threatening her friends or famaly in any way.

But he also knew that the price for keeping it and using it.

it would be making the six his enemies and abandoning his morals for power to do anything he pleased.

But not using it will result in not only his moral kept intact but he would gain there favor, but would he be doing it for moral if he gained there favor? And if he got rid of it, then there's a chance that someone could be in danger that only he could save because he would have Discords power at his hoof-tips.

What should he do?

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthur's Notes:

I sometime's read fics with Elements of Discord in them, so I thought of what those Elements would be and how they work

The Elements of Harmony are tactical in the sense of having many to produce harmony

But when it came to Discord, having a group didn't make it that efficient as harmony, as they needed to work as one, and you cant really do that with Discord, so putting it as one object altogether fix's that, doesn't make the story more divers or something along the lines, but it would work more better

i also added some problomes people would incounter if they had certan choices for power and moral, sort of like inFAMOUS, where you need to chose what is more inportant


	4. Descovery in Fire

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

With talk of impending danger and possibility of Murphy being the next Discord, Twilight thought it best to get out of the Library to do a little shopping, Murphy agreed and didn't want to keep thinking of things that may not happen.

But sadly, the pain would never stop for the poor Stallion, for once he shut the door behind himself, a loose branch fell and bonked him on the head, then later after that, tripped from a small pot hole making him face-plant into the mud, then there was the sudden attack by a store owner that was trying to shoo away some mice, that Murphy had the luck of walking past as they ran past him and made the owner run into him.

He did finally find Victory when a runaway cart almost hit him, but missed as he saw it coming before it got to him, right as he was going to smirk, the wheel rocketed off, from all the weight the cart had, hit Murphy, flew over Twilight and a few other ponies (du to Murphy being in the way) and landed flat, with the tip pushing down a rake, that had some how, had the handle of a bucked of (still liquid) Carmel, and sent it catapulting into the air- Murphy at the moment was getting a helping hoof up from Twilight who was smiling glad she could help, as he offered a smile of thanks, the bucket from before landed on his head, with Carmel dripping out the top and beginning to stiffen from the sudden drop in tempter and in turn, getting his head stuck in it.

they heard him grumble about something, but they couldn't tell with the bucket muffling his words.

Once they got the bucket off (to which took some ponies, a post, two long rope's and half hour of pulling) with Murphy putting his hat back on, they headed to a restraint where they could break for lunch.

Twilight ordered her normal daisy sandwich and Murphy went with an Apple Twitter, and during there wait a Unicorn waiter slipped, tilting the platter he was holding up, spilling fresh hot soup on Murphy who just happened to be sitting at the right place for it to happen.

-at the Canterlot Castle-

A sudden yell of pain echoed, alerting Celestia and Luna as they where doing a game of checkers, as they darted themselves to a nearby balcony to see what was going on.

Once out there they could see most of there subjects and guard looking in the same direction, but soon went on with there lives, as if nothing happened.

The two sisters looked at one another and shrugged, going back inside to continue there game.

"what does tho'st think of that shout sister?" Luna asked laying back down and making her move.

"I not sure, Luna, but I don't think it was anything to urgent for use to worry about" as she made her turn taking a Blue checker piece.

Luna soon countered her sister by jumping multiple White checker piece's making it to the other side of the board.

"crown us!" Luna said in triumph.

-back at ponyville-

Murphy sat looking every which way with his eyes, keeping a look out for any more 'accidents' that may occur.

But was forgotten when there food came, Twilight took a bite of her food enjoying it.

Murphy was going to do the same(after strugling to get a hold of it with lack of hands) but stopped and looked to his right, then his left as Twilight spoke up from his antics "you don't really expect something to happen so soon do you?" as he kept looking around "you can never be to careful Twi, you never know what will happen in the next few seconds of your life" and finally deeming it safe, went back to eating.

He didn't get a chance to open his mouth an inch.

Some how he had failed to see a Cyan missile with Rainbow fumes heading towards him, the result was him being knocked back, and his food go flying off in the distance.

"~I can't feel my chest!~" he struggled to say with no air left in his lungs at that moment from the projectile that crashed and was on him, and whom was now getting up and giving him a nervous smile "heh, ah…sorry Murphy" Dash said rubbing the back of her neck, as Twilight remained speechless on what just transpired before her eyes.

"hi, Dash…now…if you don't mind…Get. off. ME!" Murphy yelled tired of his chest being used as a sitting place, as it was very herd to breath.

She quickly complied and flew off hovering in place "thank you" he said more calmly "and sorry about blowing up, had a rough morning" he apologized trying to calm his mind from the sudden burst of anger.

"ah, don't sweat it, it was an accident, they happen" she said soon taking a seat next to Twilight "do they?" he thought.

soon Twilight was done with her Sandwich as Murphy's Stomach growled "well…this stinks" he said not seeing his Apple twitter in sight.

Sighing in a slight despair he looked up to Twilight and asked "so shall we be off?" moving to get up "but, don't you want to, you know, get another Apple Twitter to replace the one you lost?" she asked, directing her stair on Rainbow who messed up his meal in the first place who in turn laugh nervously once again.

"no it's fine, I can survive a day without food, sure I'll be famished, but I'll be fine" he assured her moving to keep shopping as Rainbow said her sorry once more and left.

It wasn't long after that, that a bigger 'accident' happened where another cart, bigger then the last, crashed into a water tower, forcing it to clasp and spill all it's water and Murphy (yep you guessed it) just turned the corner to meet the incoming tsunami and uttered a very quick "oh, Snap!" and trying futile attempt to turn around for cover, which never happened as he was promptly washed away, and having no skill's in swimming didn't help him any.

Once the water was done washing over the road, he got up brushing aside his soaked hair to see "well…" he started looking at where the water came from "…at least the Carmel was washed out…" as he saw some Ponies come running to where the cart was, he grabbed his soaked hat 'n scarf to join in seeing how this happened.

He soon made his way to Twilight who was helping the two with there crashed runaway cart "I'm sorry Fluke, I don't know where that Apple Twitter came from" said one looking over the damage "that's alright, it's not like some pony threw it at you on purpose" said the other patting his partner on the back.

Murphy's left eye began twitching.

===Chaos and Harmony===

In Rarities Carousel Boutique, Murphy was still drying himself off from his unexpected bath from that evening.

"so…run that by me again, Twilight, just how did he get like that?" Rarity asked still confused from being told the first time being a little distracted by her work "well a cart came crashing into one of the water towers, making it fall and spill all the water, Murphy just happened to be in the way as the water was passing by-" "I blame Murphy's Law!" was herd in the background as Twilight continued ignoring him "-and washed him away, turns out what caused the accident was a Apple Twitter that fell from the sky blinding one of the Ponies that was transporting it" as Murphy put the soaked towel down once he got dry enough, then put his hat and scarf back on.

But before he put the Element of Discord back on, he looked at how the Black Gem becond to him, in it was in the shape of Chaos and all it's power and thought "maybe it's not me, purposely making Chaos, maybe it's Chaos fallows where evrer I go...i dont know what to think, why did you give me this Discord, why!"

With Murphy pondering in his thought Twilight updated Rarity on what happened that morning "are you sure it was that…that, Ruffian?" she asked looking away from her work.

Twilight shrugged, unsure herself "I'm don't know completely, he's the one that had the dream with Discord, I wish I knew what he was up to" she said scratching her head thinking of what the Spirit of Disharmony was up to.

There was a ruckus outside, and when heard, all current ponies inside looked out to see a building ablaze, just like in Murphy's dream, with his hesitation gone he put the medallion back on as he fallowed the two Unicorns out side as they began to help put out the fire, but no matter how much they splashed water on the building, the fire wouldn't go out, even Rainbow Dash came at one point with a flight of weather ponies to poor water from above, but that didn't seem to do a thing.

Once again he felt utterly useless, unable to help in any way.

Or maybe not, he did still have this Element hanging on him, but what could he do with it? He had no experience on how to use it, even if he did it was meant solely for making Chaos.

But with the screams of tirorr, confusion and fear going thru the air, he needed to do something.

It was then he saw a mother and father, like the ones he saw in his dream, but they weren't with there child, and in the dream weren't they together inside?

It was obvious then that he knew what happened, they found a way out, but got separated by the door way that, from what he could tell, was blocked by fiery wood.

A child never to see another day.

In that moment, only one thing was in his mind.

Preserve.

He got his scarf and hat off and charged past Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie(who was using an oversized water gun that was working surprisingly well on the fire) and prepared to take on the heat.

He went around to one side and jumped thru a window that was broken out from the heat and begin his search.

It was hot, and didn't have as much smoke as he expected it to have, but the heat alone would kill if left in it to long, then saw something that didn't make sense.

Firstly, there wasn't much smoke, hard to except but didn't have complaints, Secondly, there was fire but it wasn't to out of control as it was outside, this made him uneasy, but the biggest thing that got him was most of the dead in here were burned as if attacked by a flamethrower!

Not by suffocation, not by flaming wooden beams, no, this reeked of a well placed attack and/or trap, some-pony wanted the inhabitants to be trapped inside, and wanted it to look like the fire did it, covering there tracks, but who and why?

He was snapped out his thoughts as he heard something like a whimper at a door that was blocked by some fallen ceiling.

It was now or never to test his little Black Gem, and had just the thing in mind to use, it would break laws of reality, and still work for good, hopefully, using it wouldn't turn him evil.

So he focused, letting the energy from his Element flow thru him, it reminded him why he loved some things about Chaos, like how you can make joke's of the unpredictable, make problems that you can learn from, and change for the better.

Soon he made shadows from around him like a puddle, then made the said shadow reach out with ten hands and using them to move the wall of wood and fire out of the way, the processes tired him quickly, he wasn't use to doing something like that.

He soon regained some energy and called out "ay! Anypony in there?"

The door soon came open showing the young foal from his dream and Octavia, who had a nasty burn on her side and a look of relief of her face "oh, thank Celestia! At first thought you were that maniac!" Octavia said sounding a little historical "maniac?" he said not likening the sound of it, he didn't wait for an answer though, his top priority and mission at this moment was to preserve there lives, so getting out was what he needed to do.

Glancing left and right he could tell that getting out was going to be hard, but the window he used still looked like the best place to go fo-

"where do you think your going!" a voice of rage yelled.

The three turned to look at the Pony who was yelling, Octavia held the Foal close, fear rolling off them, he knew this had to be that Maniac she was referring to.

The young Stallion looked close to his age, as well as the main six, he was a crimson red Pegasus with a wild fire like hair style, complete with swirling yellow and orange, his tail was in the same manner, his Wings looked like they could help him glide for miles on end (unlike Rainbows where for speed or Flutter Shy's that seemed more fitted for low flight) with a Cutie mark showing a Heart, completely burnt and still enveloped in fire, his eyes were a Cobalt color, some how showing only Malice, but what caught his eye was a Yellow Gem on a chain around his neck, looking like his Cutie mark.

He didn't get to think further for his analysis as Octavia was Screaming at the Colt to just go away and leave them alone.

Instead the Gem glowed and he spread his wings and flapped them sending a wall of fire to them.

Murphy acted on the form of self-preservation and used his own Gem, making a wall of ice come from nowhere(even know he was aiming for a steel one) blocking the attack, but it tired him further.

"WHAT!" the attacker yelled enraged he didn't hit them.

"I believe we have over stayed our welcome" Murphy said ushering them to run for the window, the attacker saw this and sent more fire at them, Murphy continued to use his Shadow Hand move, one hand at a time, to block attacks and conserve any power he had, he would need a second one now and then to keep something from falling on them, but once they reached the window, the attacker sent a fire so strong, Murphy didn't dare try and block it, and had stopped the two others from proceeding into it, and then after the attack flew by, it made a wall of fire they couldn't get past.

Murphy's mind was racing for an idea as he played the information thru his mind.

"he's got range on me, has more power, knows how to control his "power" and has a very short temper, oh and it looks like he can fly, how am I going to get around this guy?"

He had plenty to worry about, they were trapped in with a Pegasus that could used fire, and was now breathing it "great, simply wonderful" Murphy thought sarcastically then got an idea "wait!" he said holding up a hoof, and waving Octavia and the little one to move behind him "let's talk this over shall we?" he said with a weak smile.

"talk? Why would I talk to you? your messing up everything I'm trying to do!" he yelled stomping to them.

"calm down…please, if you could, I-I'm Murphy, and I-I don't know what I'm ruining" he said as weakly as he could as if in fear then added "could I get your name by chance?"

The Colt snorted out some fire then proceeded "fine, but only because your not going to live long enough to tell others" as he soon stopped then glared "I am Fire Rush, and what your ruining is my vengeance on her!" he pointed at Octavia who was behind Murphy and the said pony in turn looked at her expecting an answer, she only shrugged in fear and confusion "for what she's only a musician, a pony of the art's, what do you have ageist her?" he said leaning more to the left to block the said Mare a little.

"she ruined my life, like so many others!" he began, as fire started to build up around him "oh, boy" Murphy muttered "just like so many others! I Hate them, I Hate them all!" Fire Rush yelled more louder, making it more and more hotter "all there sneers, and mocking, they think there better!" it was getting to much for the Octavia and the Foal, as they had a harder time staying up from the intense heat, Murphy was still standing, mostly because he could handle heat more better then others, but he would be reaching his limit if it got any higher, worse still, the other two wouldn't be able to take it, if it got any higher "so I'm going to hunt down each and every one of them, and show them, I am better then. Any. Of. Them!" it was now or never, Fire Rush was clearly out of control from some kind of anger issues right now, and was going to blow the place if they stayed any longer.

So Murphy pulled all power into one move, that would beat up the Vengeful Stallion, and would make an escape route for the other two.

Like before, he made a puddle of shadows below, around his hoof's, but didn't stop there and kept making it bigger, then released 25 Shadow Hands out, ¾ of them went for Fire Rush and the rest punched a hole in the wall "why didn't I think of that sooner" he scolded himself for his panicking before.

Seeing a way out Octavia slowly moved to the new exit with the Child on her back as the battle raged behind them.

Fire Rush, was now lived, and was attacking with different forms of his Fiery power to keep the strange appendages away from him, but with so many it was hard, soon though, one got past him and grabbed his wing, holding it down on his body, after that more and more began to gather, and soon he was held tight by twelve of them, then they pounded him about the burning building that was falling apart more quickly with him pounding around, battering him up, and weakening him, it was then he saw that winning was out of his grasp like this, and with one finale burst of power incinerated the Shadows that held him and blasted a hold in the ceiling, letting him escape.

Once Fire Rush left, the heat and flames began to die down, ever so slowly and as for Murphy, he was out of energy and to exsusted to even get up when he collapsed from doing such a tiring attack.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-right after Murphy Chaos ran to the rescue-

Twilight didn't know what just happened, first her and some of her friend were trying to stop a fire that wouldn't go out, the next Murphy charged in, dodging around others to get into the building, and now there was something happening inside.

No pony dared get close to the building, for the blaze that was there was acting more wild then before, it also kept them from getting in to help anypony that was still trapped inside.

At one point, fire was spewing from windows and crack like it was being shot, then it went quiet.

Then the blaze began to get higher and hotter, not only did the crowd need to move away, the weather ponies had to fly to the sides from all the head coming off the building cuseing a major updraft.

It was then some Black limbs busted one of the walls open, reveling Octavia with a young Unicorn Foal, not even as old as CMC's, on her back making her way out at a slow pace, and if any pony botherd looking past her, would see some-pony using the same black limbs to fight something that looked to be made of fire.

It wasn't long after Octavia got to safety that the thing made of fire burst forth from the building flying away like a comet, and once it got a good distance away, the fire on the building started to die down ever so quickly, like there was no air left.

It was then Twilight and the rest of the Elements rushed in to see who it was that was fighting.

They were shocked to see it was Murphy who was laying down where the black limbs came from, out cold from all the fighting no less.

But was a the holder of Discord, that was to spread Chaos, suppose to do good?

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthur's Notes:

I bring you an update I wasn't planning to relies for…some time, the reason, I had some inspiration

I added a piece to the puzzle for you to think over such as

What will happen if Murphy uses the Black Gem?

Why did the Pegasus have a similar one two?

And why dose Murphy have such rotten luck with Murphy's Law?

also i would like to know if im doing any of the actions of the main cast properly


	5. To Canterlot Castle

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

-Murphy's mind-

It was black and peaceful for Murphy, darkness all around with no light in sight.

Just like it has always been.

Or it was till someone turned the lights on.

"Bright!" Murphy yelled trying to cover his eyes as he herd a all to familiar laugh.

"hello Discord" he said moving his hoof away to see Discord sitting in one of the chairs on the ceiling…or is it the floor?

"hello Merff" he said back taking another sip of his drink without a care what's so ever thst he had blinded Murphy.

There was silence for a time before Murphy asked "soooo…what do you know of Fire Rush?" Discord didn't even flinch in the slightest, but gave him an answer that would satisfy him for the time.

"ah, yes…that red Pegasus…he's was one of the many that had been given an Element of Discord" he said going back to drinking the glass.

"wait…you said I had the only Element of Discord" Murphy began to think "no you assumed I did" he retorted with a smile "you didn't bother to clarify though" Murphy said back but shook his head to get back on track "never mind, is there actually more Elements of Discord"

"yes…there are other's, granted there not as strong as the Harmony ones, but they work as if they were gathered in one place" Discord said giving a grin at him "okay, let me rewind here…what your saying is- stop me if I'm wrong…that these Gems are copies of your power?" Murphy asked trying to rebuild what he had as a basis.

"that's right, I made a Element's of Discord, but your's was a unforeseen extra" he said smiling like a kid in a candy shop "extra?" Murphy asked in confusion "yes, extra, yours is a byproduct, brought about accidentally, in fact I don't know how it fully works" Discord said coming close to inspect it "they give each user a different power, that varies from each one that can use it, but this one has always puzzled me, I don't know why it works for you, I don't even know if it has an Element" he said taping it "great, another Question unanswered" Murphy muttered then realized "wait…you said it was given to Fire Rush, but if I'm hearing right you said you didn't give him it"

Discord nodded with a "yep" with a grin on his face and after some brief silence "your not going to tell me "who" gave it to him, are you?" Murphy asked "nope" replied Discord with a big smile "what would be the fun of the game if I told you most of the answers" it was then Murphy had a thought what Discord was doing.

"you left those Elements of Discord behind if you failed to escape, didn't you!"

Discord lifted his claw and got his fingers ready.

Murphy seeing this soon yelled but it never got out of his mouth in time.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-after the fire-

As Applejack carried the surprisingly light Stallion on her back to Twilights place she asked "dose anypony know wha' made this build'en go up in a blaze lik' tha'?" looking at the chard remains of the three story building "I don't know, but did you see that thing that flew out right before the fire went out?" Twilight asked "I think it was some kind fire ball" Pinkie said hoping next to Applejack.

"no way Pinkie Pie, that thing was flying to strait, it even changed direction, I think it's what caused the fire!" Dash said very sure of the fact.

"why didn't you go chasing it like you normally do then Dashy?" Pinkie asked "did you see that thing? I couldn't touch it even know I could catch up to it no sweat" Dash replied crossing her hooves annoyed that she couldn't even touch such a thing.

"well, I'm happy you didn't go off after it, if it did that much damage to a building, Celestia knows what it could do to you" Twilight said scared of the thought of Rainbow Dash trying to fight such a thing alone.

It was then the now familiar moans came from Applejacks back "look'ie who's wak'n up" she said sliding Murphy off as he stirs then bolts up suddenly "Discord!" he yelled scaring Flutter Shy, who bolted behind Rarity who was right next to her.

"oh…sorry…stupid Discord, kicking me out of my own dream right when I was possibly onto something" he grumbled with his hooves crossed, then shortly take the hat and scarf Rarity was so generous to carry for him.

"you dreamt of Discord agene?" Twilight asked "yea, this is getting complicated real quick, so I need to think it over to sort a few things out as we head…where are we headed?" Murphy inquired, looking around to get his bearings "we're heading to Twilights Library" Rarity answered "oh, well, anyways- on our way there I need to think some stuff over, you know sort out what I know before I tell you a thing" he said getting up as he started to compile the information once more.

"right…let's see…I'm not the only Element of Discord, but one of seven, me owning the by product of the original six, he said it was a gift and saying it would let me use Chaos at any given time. now he's saying they all give unique powers to each user and didn't know how mine worked in the first place, then there's the fact he said it was a game…game of what? Is he trying to test me? The Elements of Harmony? Or maybe he's seeing what kind of amusement he can get from all this." he shook his head to clear it out from frustration.

"okay" he thought "let's try again…I'm a Element - true, I'm also the by product of the original - true, my power is unknown to all - true, Discord is responsible for making mine - inconclusive, Discord placed this plan into place before he was sealed away - highly possible, he made this Set of Elements to work alone making them divers and harder to fight - pretty sure that's true, now the biggie…is my current Element going to turn me or show me that I'm Evil?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Once inside the Library they all sat around the table and start looking at Murphy who was still thinking, but stopped when he felt all the eyes on him.

Twilight was the first to ask a question "Murphy, I was wondering, were you the one who made and used those Black limbs back there at the Building?" Murphy seem to blink a few times repeating the question in his head before replying "yes I was, I was in a tight spot so I used this" he said taping the Black Gem "and I found a bit of new information you all will want to hear, for one thing that fire you all saw, if you didn't know wasn't an accident, it was caused by a Pegasus named Fire Rush, and here's where it get's good, not only could he use fire, but he had one of these Elements of Discord" the statement was both shocking and surprising.

Shocking that a pony could or would set a building on fire that had ponies still living in it and surprising that there where know Elements of Discord(or for four of them, the unicorns knew there where Discord Elements, but they only knew of one)

"so I was right, there are more Elements of Discord" Twilight beryl said loud enough "we're both right Twi, your right on there being more, I'm right on they can work alone" Murphy said getting there attention "wait, your say'n that there are six Elements of Discord walk'en aroun' an' can use them any time wit' out th' other's?" Applejack asked "seven, and ye-" "SEVEN!" they all yelled in unison to which Murphy had to cover his ears for "there is no need to yell in unison" he said dryly.

There was an awkward silence for a time before Rainbow spoke up "okay, so that fire ball we saw was a Pegasus that could use fire…" and dragged off letting another pick up "there are seven Elements of Discord some where" Flutter Shy said looking down "exclude one, cuz I'm here" Murphy corrected "alright...and those Elements can work with out the others right?" Rarity asked worry evident on her face "yep…and it turns out each one is to give each user a power, Fire Rush has himself fire as we all have seen, and I can use Chaos at will, or at least manipulate things in ways they shouldn't, like that ice wall I made, or those Shadow Hands-" "Shadow Hands?" Pinkie piped up "you mean those long black thingies right?" Murphy nodded and decided a demonstration was in order.

The mostly unnamed Element Glowed Black (breaking a rule of light) and soon a Black limb stretched up beside him, it's top had five appendages sticking out "this, is a close copy of a human hand, as you can see there design is very ingénues, four fingers pulse a thumb, these things let us hold things, and there ridiculously strong if you think about it, there the most versatile tool a creature could hope for" Murphy said as he demonstrated by reaching over and grabbing a book on the shelf behind him, then placing it down gently and open it easily, and flipping thru it quickly "as you can see, it's very versatile, but enough with 101 of the human hand, we have a problem here" he closed the book shut and put it back, then turned his attention back on them.

"this isn't much to go by, but I think Discord planed this, I don't know why, but I think he did, and for the time being we need to keep our guard up, because we don't know what abilities they poses, or how there going to come, but keep in mind, they'll most likely keep these-" he tapped his Element again "-out to use when need-" "Twichy-Twitch!"

It wasn't even a second when the book's behind him feel and buried him once more as the Door slammed open with Spike rushing to Twilight "Twilight, Twilight! Did you see th-" Spike momentarily stopped his panicking to look at the pile of books all the ponies were looking at "~the pain~" a whisper came from under it "don't tell me…" he started "you buried Merff again" Applejack said getting up to dig the Colt out…again.

Once the books were off Murphy (who decided to sit on the other side of the table) Spike went on to ask Twilight if she saw the fire.

Twilight soon filled him in on the situation and told him to get parchment for sending a letter to Celestia on what's going on.

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_I'm afraid this isn't another friendship report that I was hoping to send, but a pled for guidance._

_My friend Flutter Shy, found a Stallion named Murphy Chaos in a tree yesterday, who was wounded badly._

_He soon told us what he really was and how he had no idea how he came to be here, but the next day had a medallion with a Element of Discord, given to him by Discord hiself in his dream._

_We talked about what to do about it but decided to go out for a time to clear our heads._

_Not long after did a fire break out, all my friend and myself included went to go and put it out._

_At one point, Murphy ran into the building that was still on fire, I didn't know what he was thinking._

_But when it was over, we had found him out cold._

_It turns out there are six other Elements of Discord not counting the one Murphy has._

_It should also be known that these Elements can be used without the others at any time and we know another of the holders, Murphy said he was a Pegasus named Fire Rush, and his Element let him gain a power to make and use fire._

_Please reply when you can, I don't know what is going to happen when the others show, we were lucky Murphy was there and used his Element to fight the other._

_Your Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle._

Once the letter was off Flutter Shy asked "d-do you think Fire Rush will come back?" as she slightly hid in her main "I think he will, when I was able to talk to the hot head, he said he was there for only Octavia, but I noted that he wasn't afraid to roost a few…obstacles, to reach her" Murphy said fiddling with his medallion "what do you mean by, obstacles?" Rarity asked as they others waited for his reply.

He sighed knowing they were going to not like it "he killed them…that's all you really need to know…and we need to do something to keep Octavia safe, because I think that lunatic is going to come back, and he isn't going to be subtle about it"

The shocked looks on there face's told him of there disgust at any pony going to such an extent for just one target "that sounds like a Big Meanie Pant's!" Pinkie exclaimed "Pinkie, we don't ware pants, and I'd like to point out he's most likely your opposite, known as Hate" Murphy pointed out as she slightly deflated "what make's you think that?" Dash asked hovering next to Murphy "let's see, he said Hate lot's of time's, has no regard for others du to his Rage, his eyes only held Malice, and spews Fire…yep I'm very sure he's the Element of Hate" Murphy nodded to himself then added "oh and dash, I wouldn't go fighting him alone, the only way to beat him is to possably by using your Elements together or me fighting him, but I have next to no experience to using my Element so until I can, you lot will need to take him down"

"bu' we don't hav' dem Elements with us, they'd be back ah' Canterlot" Applejack said making Murphy's ears slightly drop "oh yea…I forgot about that" he said as they all gave him a look "what do you mean you forgot about that? How would you even know that?" Spike asked as Murphy recalled that he never got the chance to tell them there a TV show back home "oh right, well yo-"

*POOF*

Twilight grabbed the Letter quickly and read it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle._

_I thank you for sending a message to me about this matter._

_Both I and Luna have talked it over and agreed that you all, including Murphy Chaos, to come to Canterlot immediately._

_A few chariot's has been sent to you and should be there shortly._

_As for the Stallion you have given the name of, he has been reported to me mostly missing but has been spotted in towns and cities where a unsolved fire has happened, but his intentions are unknown._

_Do not delay, for we cannot waste time with Discords creations on the lose like this._

_Your Teacher Princess Celestia._

"well" Murphy said "you heard the thousand year old Co-Ruler, we better get moving, chop-chop!" as he made his way to the door but stopped and added "oh Twilight, we should probably bring Octavia with, I know for a fact no amount of guard, Royal, Elite- whatever, cant stand against Fire Rush if he comes back for her" Twilight nodded at his point of view, knowing he would most likely know how strong the Pegasus was as he fought with him first hand.

===Chaos and Harmony===

The trip to the Castle was hoped to be short with the impending arrival of the other Elements of Discord and what they could possibly do.

Twilight wasn't sure what to think, from what she was told by Murphy (who explained, his was a byproduct) that each one could work by themselves and granted each one a different trait.

It made her ask what they should do if they decided to work together to fight back.

Murphy said that them being the Elements of Discord and all would mean that the chances for victor when shoulder to shoulder, was going to be cut in half or more, du to the fact that they'll start attacking one another before they could do any real harm and working together needs a level of Harmony.

Which they most likely wont have.

But he did say that it would be a problem if two did decide to work together, because it's more bearable to have one partner rather then five where you have to fight for your position in being the head.

She could think and worry all she wanted, but right now she had to pay attention to the here and now, and right now she could hear Murphy rambling on about something to Applejack in the other chariot.

"-so, I'm guessing that, this little thing maybe more then a byproduct, but something that was-" "SQAWK-SQAWK-SQAWK!" "AGHH, I CANT SEE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Murphy screamed and yelled when a bird hit him, and was panicking as well, Applejack was able to get the bird off his face after a few seconds as he muttered "dame birds…" spiting a few feathers out.

"you wer' say'in" Applejack reminded him "oh yes…where was I?…ah, yes the byproduct theory" he cleared his throat "I think it was something to put all the extra power in, Discord said himself, there not as strong as the Elements of Harmony, so if that's true maybe the others almost got a over charge of his Chaotic power and the extra was thrown into something else, making this" he taped the Black Gem, then rushed a hoof up to keep his hat on from a gust of wind and said "Murphy's law or not, nothing takes my hat" Applejack chuckled at his antics even if they were on there way to talk about, how to fight the Elements of Discord.

"ya als'a said Discord don't know why it work's fer ya" Applejack said remembering some last minuet things he said before there rides got there "I know, it can do erratic things, that's for sure…and he was sure it would let me use Chaos at any time…let's just call it the Element of Chaos for now, cant think of a better name" Murphy said liking the sound of it.

"isn't tha' the same as Discord?" Applejack asked flatly "no, it isn't, Discord is lack of Harmony, Chaos therefore fallows in it's wake, but Chaos can still be around even with Harmony, you ponies are proof of that, you all can create Chaos, even if it's not purposely" he pointed out as Applejack thought about it.

He then looked at one of the Chariots "I wonder how Octavia's holding out, I mean it's not every day you find out your being hunted down by some pyromaniac that has already burned down who knows how many buildings" he felt a pat on his back and looked at Applejack giving him a reassuring smile "don't ya worry, with how things are, thay can't ge' any worse" Murphy stiffened up and said slowly "AJ…please tell me you didn't just say tha-" he didn't need to continue his sentence to know she jinxed them by taunting the laws of Murphy to take effect.

Because there was fire raining all around them, aiming for the chariots as they dodged left to right "AJ! Remind me to give you and the others a lesson on how to not provoke Murphy's Law!" he yelled as they slid left "YOU WILL PAY!" a voice yelled "oh for the love of-" Murphy tried to say but got cut off when a fire ball went flying by his head forcing him to duck.

"Merff, is tha' the Fire Rush, guy ya told us of?" Applejack asked holding on to the railing and her hat.

"do you know of any other red Pegasus that can spit fire?" he questioned back as some fire was directed to the Chariot with both Octavia and Rarity "ay, Pilot's, get us closer to the maniac that's on fire!" Murphy yelled to the Pegasus guard "no, we are to bring you all to the princess as ordered" one said still trying to put more speed into there flying.

"okay, let me rephrase that, I order you to, or else somepony is going to lose there job for not protecting one of the Elements of Harmony!" Murphy shouted and added "if you get me close enough I can possibly swat that buserd out of the sky and make our lives, so much more better" the two Pegasus looked at each other then flew closer to Fire Rush, who was getting very close to hitting Rarities and Octavia's ride.

"closer…closer…Stop! This is good enough!" he said getting an attack ready, but was beat to it when a shot of energy flew up.

-down to Twilight-

Down below in another chariot Twilight was firing a spell back at the attacker to try and keep him away, even if she would miss it kept him from attacking as much.

It also made her a target.

Fire came screeching down to her and Pinkie who were both in that chariot, Pinkie seeing there problem tried using her party canon, it worked, partially, it knocked some off course, but it also made some grow in size.

They were intercepted by Black limbs that came shooting out of one of the chariots, then threw the balls of fire back at the attacker who dodged it with ease, soon one of the 'Shadow Hands' came down holding something, dropping it down in there chariot "Merff! Merff! You ge' back here!" Applejack protested when she was dropped as the hand retreated to keep up it's attack "Applejack?, what's going on?" Twilight asked still watching fire and shadows defend and attack "Merff said it was too dangerous ta' be whi' him" she huffed not all to happy about him Pony-handling her to Twilights Chariot.

-back up to Murphy Chaos-

"You!" hissed Fire Rush sending more fire Murphys way.

"hello again, I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Murphy said coolly keeping a few hands ready as he back handed the attack, he could also tell the Pegasus that were keeping him from falling didn't really know what to do in a situation like this, he highly doubted that fighting syncopathic Pegasus that can use fire at will was not part of there basic training.

"oh, you would of seen me sooner or latter, that is after I was done with that Mare, I would of came for you next for embarrassing me!" Rush yelled as flames and heat began to build around him "Pilots, Evasive maneuvers!" they didn't need to be told twice, they were in movement as those words rang in there ears as fire streaked past them, on there lefts and rights.

One of them was hit, but thanks to armor, it did next to nothing, however his left wing was a bit singed cutting there flight performance down.

As for Murphy, he was finding it more and more easer to use the Element of Chaos every time it was put to use, and was trying more complex things, like more Shadow Hands or in one instance another wall of ice, what he got made him dumbfounded "jelly…I got a wall of jelly…" he really needed to find out how to properly make things, but it did give him a new idea.

As he was occupying Fire 'Rash' with the hands, he tried another wall, a wall of shadows.

And to his joy, it worked, a wall made of dark shadows, he really needed to see what else he could make when somepony wasn't trying to kill him.

-to Fire Rush-

For Fire Rush, his anger towards the Erath pony was getting higher and higher, and the more he Hated him, the more fierc his attacks got, before it took a few tries to be rid of those pesky hands, now he could hit three at once and be done with them.

Just like he was promised by that strange Earth Pony "the more Hate you have the more stronger you get"

But he began to get sloppy, even if his power was more stronger then the other Stallions, the other Stallion was getting more hits on him.

It wasn't long that a wave of Shadow hands flew at him from behind a wall that Murphy made to stop his attacks.

He twist and turned to get past them, but his more higher build, and larger wings weren't made to move like a fighter like Rainbow Dash, who had joined in and was being a pest, herself, no matter how many shots he fired at her, she would move around them with no trouble.

It was Bomber vs. Fighter when it was those two, but when you add Murphy into it, it was like a Bomber vs. Fighter and Anti-Air turrets.

-to Murphy Chaos-

Murphy had to admit, Dash was really good, she may had not have any attacks that wouldn't let her get burned, but with her speed, and constant taunting, she was proving to be an exhalent distraction.

He did get around ten hit's on Fire Rush, but the guy wouldn't go down, he was just as bad as the Timber Mutts.

He soon found another opening and went for it, this time he got the wing, making Rush spin out of control, forceing the Pegasus to crash below out of sight.

He then waved to Dash to come back to him, and thank the lord she made it back safely.

But she looked tired.

"here Dash, lay down" he said taping and the floor of the Chariot, that was now descending to the group "no…I'm good" she said not willing to admit how tired she was, but he didn't want any of that from her "Dash, your tired, I can tell, lay down" he said with a more demanding voice "I am not tired, really I-" he gave her a small push sending her to the floor "Hey!" she yelled and tried to get up, only for him to lay back on her "get off!" she protested trying to push Murphy off, who was strangely heavy "if you cant get me off, then you need to stay down and rest" he said not budging with hooves behind his head.

One of the guards looked back at the two as they kept squabbling, he soon shook his head and said "kids these days"

The sun was now setting and the moon slowly rose.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-at the landing area in the Castle walls-

Walking from Chariot to Castle with escort, was going well and all, especially that they had lost Fire Rush during his attack, Octavia was brought to one of the Infirmaries inside, and Murphy was assured that Fire Rush wouldn't even get past them, Murphy highly doubted it, he wouldn't want to leave such things to chance, he could only hope that the guy's Hate was so aimed at him, that he would forget her and aim for him.

Once they got inside, the Cantorlot Castle guard soon found out why Murphy was reluctant to enter a hallway before going in it, he had some how manage to slip on a bar of soap, that went rocketing off and ricotta all over the room knocking things down, that proceeded to almost land on Murphy, as he dodged all over the hallway with the six and escort alike to watch the unlucky Stallion, who had finally lost when a pot with a plant in it fell and hit his head, breaking open and getting dirt all over him, du to when he slipped on another bar of soap that went flying to the Doors to the Thrown room, that soon opened with both Rulers coming out to see what all the commotion was, Celestia was the first to get hit in the face by the second bar of soap, as for the first, it bounced about a bit before getting stuck on Luna's horn.

There was a Stunned silence.

Twilight was worried what her teacher would do to the Stallion when she found out happened.

As Luna was trying to get the bar of Soap off her horn, Celestia took a glance around to look at the damage that had happened, to her it looked like a tornado had come thru, and in the center of it all, was one Colt with dirt all over him and a broken pot, and was facing away from them and rubbing his head muttering to himself about something called "Murphy's Law"

"excuse me" she said stopping him from muttering any more, turning his attention to her "yes?" he said slowly getting up.

Finally Luna got the bar of soap off, but when she finally got to push it off with her hooves, it went flying and hit the colt square in the face, as soon as his head was turned, knocking him back into the small pile of dirt.

"…Ow…" was all he said getting back up with escort and Elements walking up, Twilight soon went up to Celestia and told her "sorry Celestia, Murphy's…" she turned back to think of the word to describe him right now, it was given to her when he sliped on the bar of soap that just hit him, making him do a face plant into the hard stone floor, as Dash and Flutter Shy helped him back up once more "…extreamly, accident prone…he sort of slipped on bar of soap to…cause all this, I'm sure he would say sorry if he didn't get hit by another accident"

Celestia and Luna were still surprised that one Stallion did all this, by slipping on one bar of soap on accident, it was inconceivable, but considering what they had seen in there long lives, not to surprising.

"I-Its alright Twilight Sparkle, we could of never have foreseen this to happen to thin friend…or our just cleaned hallway" Luna said unable to believe what happened herself, when she got the soap off her horn.

Soon enough Murphy walked up 'carefully' watching his step and tipping his hat a little "hello, as you may know I am Murphy Chaos, it is a plesher to meet you both in per-" *GGRroOOWwWLll!* an audible growl echoed from Murphy as they all looked at him, with Pinkie laughing of course.

"oh yea…mind if we talk over dinner? I never did get to eat today" he smiled shyly as Luna stiffed her own laugh and Celestia smiled at the idea "that would be nice, we don't often have guests over for dinner, come we will go and sit and talk about what has happened while the food is being made"

As they began to walk down another hallway Celesta asked "so Murphy, why is there a law after your name?" the said pony let out a sigh "it's something from where I'm from, it's a theory so to speak, that go's "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong""

Pinkie pie giggle at the idea "that's silly" she said as Rainbow agreed "yea, besides what proof do you have that it's true?" he some times wished they didn't provoke Murphy's Law, for he slipped yet again, but on a wet spot that didn't dry, making him crash into a nearby bucked full of sudsy water, that spilled all over the floor, making it slippery for the rest who weren't air born at the time.

as they struggled to stay up Twilight soon commented "I think that theory is a rule for him…AGH!" as she slipped and fell down, Pinkie was the only one without wings that was unaffected as she giggle and laughed sliding along the slippery floor.

===Chaos and Harmony===

The walk to just one room was a very Chaotic for the two Celestial Sisters when Murphy just happened to be in the right place at the right time for a servant to crash into him, or a guard tackle him, or for a lose chandler to almost fall on him.

They almost had another Soap incident, but it was quickly stopped when Dash saw him about to step on it, but it was for naught, for when she nudged him away, he bumped into a stand that had a vase on it, that fell and hit his head once more, but spilled water all over his head instead of dirt.

It was a wonder how he was still alive.

After entering the Dining hall they all sat at there respective places…except Murphy, who didn't want to be near the kitchen door, so he decided the window would probably be safer…or as safe as it get's for a guy like him.

Then they talked.

First thing that came up was Murphy asking the Rulers to keep an eye out for a Red Pegasus on fire, because he may come for a unexpected visit.

Then Celestia brought up the Elements of Discord, he began to explain how the Spirit of Chaos had given him , what he now called, the Element of Chaos, for some unknown porpoise, and that ther are others that are who knows how powerful.

seeing how strong Fire Rush was, he would be a threat, but not as much as some considering the guy just throws attacks about without thinking.

They then they asked why there was seven, he soon filled them in on how his was a unforeseen extra on Discords part, and how it most likely on the fine line between Harmony and Discord, seeing it didn't always get powered by negative feelings/thoughts alone, or it didn't seem that way to him.

Soon enough the drinks began to come out, and the maid with the wheeled tray, stumbled forward crashing it into the table launching fresh tea into the air "why me" Murphy squeaked before it made contacted.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-just out side the doors to the Dining hall-

Two guard keep there visual watch standing strong and proud, very sure nothing can get past them.

Then one spoke up "what do you think of that Murphy guy?" he asked looking at where a butler was cleaning up one of the accidents that had happed.

"I honestly don't know, the guy seems to get into trouble without even lifting a hoof" the other said remembering how the Stallion had been tackled by his friend, because his scarf was covering his face at the time making him think he was some thief, so like any loyal guard, he tackled him, imagine his embarrassment when the both rulers where there giving him a disapproving look for tackling a guest.

They both sighed wondering what else could go wrong, it was at that said moment there was a loud scream of pain from the Dining hall.

They bucked the doors open and what they saw wasn't what they thought it was.

right next the windows was the same Colt with a look of shocking pain and was wet with tea, with a tea cup on his head, luckily at the time he got his hat off before they started to eat, so it was tea free.

"is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"yes, it is alright, do not fret, we can handle this" Luna dismissed them as they walked back out closing the doors.

When a servant came and gave Murphy a few towels to dry himself off with "I have the strangest feeling we heard of that scream before, don't you think so sister?" Luna asked Celestia who nodded "yes, I believe it happened around lunch when we were playing our game" soon other's began to agree as well "ya' know, I heard the sam' thing whe' out Buck'en Apples" said Applejack "I remember that to, it scared all the birds away" said Flutter Shy "oh, oh, I remember that to! I was out delivering some cupcakes when I heard it, everypony was looking to the restraint Twilight usually goes to besides Sugar Cube Corner" Pinkie said "I remember that to, it was just the most dreadful thing I've ever heard!" Rarity said at her memory.

Murphy put the towel down and said "yea…that was me, you see some waiter tripped and spilled some bowls of fresh soup on me…then when my Apple Twitter did come, it was lost, when a certain Pegasus ran into me" upon saying that Dash sunk slightly down then Rarity got the spotlight off her friend for a moment by saying "Twilight, didn't you say the reason that water tower that soaked Murphy here was du to some worker that was blinded by a Apple Twitter while pulling it?" and with that said Dash felt it best to sink a little more lower.

"Ma'am" a voice called out as Celestia turned her head as was greeted with a White Pegasus about the age of Murphy, with a very well kept Black main and a black out line of a Bishop, pawn and King, for a Cutie mark and a checkered Bowtie.

"oh, Twilight and friends this is Chess Checkers, my adviser" Celestia said turning to the group at the table "it is a pleshier to finally meet your acquaintance Elements...and Friends...now on to business, these are the recent reports that you have asked for" Checkers said turning his attention to his ruler giving her the scrolls, and with that he flew off as Twilight asked "what happened to your old adviser Mrs. Joy?" Celestia sighed and said "she was found guilty of plotting agents me, Checkers was her student, before he found out what she was up to and put the proof before us, but before we could catch her she was gone, she must of found out that Checkers discovered what she was up to and ran into hiding…we haven't seen her since" she then breath a out a little more relaxed "then when Checkers took up the job, the crime's that had been going on began to drop little by little, he sometimes spend night trying to find out how to make scaciety better…he's a good adviser…and good at both games his name is after"

Luna nodded as well "we can tell, ye as well that he has been nothing but a Loyal Pony"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Finally the food came out, with 'cold' drinks and was brought out carefully, so after hours of no food, Murphy ate what he needed until he was full.

Using his Shadow Hands he reached to get his drink and as it pored into his mouth, his eye shoot open and dropped it while yelling "HOT, HOT, HOT!" and grabbed a jug of water, that he soon chugged down to be rid of the heat, he then took a look at what he drank, it read.

"Supreme Jalapeño Volcano Sauce"

"oh, can you pass that please!" said a very enthusiastic Pinkie.

Murphy shrugged and past it all the way to her from his side.

There was a sudden explosion sound that caught there attention "what was that?" Murphy asked as a panicked looking Checkers burst thru the doors "your Highnesses! There's a Pegasus shooting fire everywhere!" said the Pegasus who looked like he was trying not to have a panic attack.

"sister, we shall go dispenses with the threat, so you can give them the Elements" Luna said about to charge out "we as in you and me right?" Murphy said getting next to her, as she shook her head "no, we shall go, ye will help protect the Elements of Harmony" she said sternly "I don't mean to argue but, they got a thousand year old ruler that can not only move the sun, but has the power of fire, and can withstand any fire base thing, I think there safe" Murphy countered moving to the door "so shall't we be off?" he said grinning, showing her he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"fine, but stay close" she said in defeat, charging past him, as he charged out to keep up.

Once they had left Celestia turned to the six and said "come, we can not waste time"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthur's Notes:

this chapter put me to wit's at some points when i couldent get it right, but i think i got what i wanted

and hopfuly it's what you'll like

also, do you think Frienship/Humor fit this?


	6. Fire night and Illussion day

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

The sound of battle echo in the walls of the Castle as Twilight ran thru the halls with Celestia and her friends to reach where the Element's were stored.

The halls would shake now and then from the battle taking place outside, and every now and then they would see Fire Rush pass a window either chasing Luna, or being chassed himself by her, or a few Shadow Hands.

Windows would shatter.

Pots and vases fell and broke.

The ceiling would crack.

It was Destruction all over.

"no.." Twilight thought "it's not just Destruction, it's utter Chaos!" as if to confirm what she thought, a grope of ponies that served in the Castle ran out of a room that was on fire, as another confused grope crashed into them, panicking from seeing the ceiling crumble above them.

"what's going on!" one said.

"where did those fire's come from?" another yelled.

"has anyone seen Spit Shine?" one asked searching the crowd.

Twilight wanted to cover her ears from all the panicked and confused voices all around her.

When they reached the room, Celestia hurriedly opened the lock to bring the Elements out for them.

Once they got them on they turned around to get where the battle was taking place, but the door they came in suddenly crashed down with fire fallowing suit.

"wha' the hay goin' on out there!" Applejack yelled looking for another way out, and as if fate had answered, a stain glass window was blasted open by fire, and another ball of fire fallow shortly hitting another window allowing Fire Rush to fly in then out with Luna close behind shooting blasts of dark blue magic.

Celestia soon took to the air looking out of one of the windows where she could see Murphy yelling camands and trying to block or grab Rush, who was setting everything ablaze during his assult on her sister, who wast flying all that well.

"Twilight! You must teleport your friends outside, Murphy needs your help" Celestia said about to leave "w-wha, wait! Where are you going Princess!" Twilight said confused at the position she was in "I'm going out there to help my sister, now go!" and with that she flew out chasing after Rush who was trying to hit Luna with a volley of fireballs.

Twilight got her friends together and activated her spell.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-outside during Twilights run-

"Luna, your left!" Murphy yelled sending another Hand to stop Fire Rush who came thru the window to take Luna by surprise, she was able to react in time and barrel roll to her left and use her speed to fly back up to counter with a stun spell, which didn't even effect Rush, who shrugged it off and sent a wave of fire at her.

She reacted with a dive and as she glided right above the ground, Fire Rush was dropping fireball behind her, as he tried to fly ahead and bombard her like a bomber.

When he got almost above her, another Hand shot out and grabbed him, giving her space to turn up and around and by then he had broken free of the Hand and was now flying away.

As it turns out, chasing him was just as hard as running away, for he kept launching flares up, and with there speed turning them into like hot kinetic, hoof sized mines, that she began to avoided after finding out they felt as hot as some of her sisters fire spells.

Murphy was doing what he could to assist, it was hard being mostly on the ground with no wings to aid him in a dog fight, but he could make it harder for his enemy to do anything with all his limbs moving about like they were.

He then put up another wall to stop a volley of fire, courtesy of Fire Rush, who was firing wildly at the Castle and at Luna.

Luna soon found herself being chased once again when Rush used a tower to block her attacks and turn around and send more fire at her.

She flew straight at Murphy who in turn was sending his attack around her, to possibly hit her pursuer, it wasn't working to well.

Every hand that would normally stop him was rammed out of the way, du to him using a fire like aura as a shield to bump or bust thru the Hands that touched him.

As she swept over Murphy the said pony put up three walls not wanting to risk the berserk Pegasus to ram him, then decided to move to the right just incase the maniac did get thru with his kamikaze run.

There was a loud thud that fallowed, at first he wondered if the berserk Stallion was stun from such a hard hit.

What he got, was a large tower of fire on the other side of his wall, spraying fire all around them "this is insane!" Murphy yelled taking his three walls and using them to block his back and top during his retreat from the Pegasus bent on his revenge.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME! NO ONE CAN!" Fire Rush roared over head throwing his attacks all over before flying after Luna once more.

Murphy decided to play the suicidal hero/decoy to give Luna time for a counter attack "HEY! Fire Rash!" the mocked Pegasus stopped and looked down at the Earthen with solid cobalt glowing eyes "oh, dear" Murphy said backing up then added "not, good" Fire Rush charged down raining fire in all sizes "bad day!, bad day!, bad day!" Murphy screamed as he ran, with explosions to his left and right (and let's face it he's had a very rotten day so far)

As Murphy was running for his life, Luna had turn about and was charging a few spells at a time, ready to use at a thought when she was in the right place during her next attack, and when the time was right she dove down after Fire Rush.

When Fire Rush saw Luna coming down to get him, he shot at one of the Castle walls, only to find out there more stronger then they look, so he aimed for a window instead, after breaking it he fired again to make an exit, at this time Luna was behind him and was firing her spells sparingly, so not to waste energy and hit anypony that happened to be in the way.

She shot thru the gap he made in the windows and kept up her assault strafing now and then to avoid his flares, she soon found herself blinded by a very bright light, and during her blindness she ran into a grope of his flares, putting burns a crossed her body.

She found herself under attack and with her sight temporally taken, she tried to fly in a more clear space.

She went flying blindly and randomly around until her sight would return to her "Luna dive!" she herd Murphy, she soon complied and dove "pull up! Pull up!" he yelled again, and again complied "roll left!" she did so as a wall of fire ran past her "up!" as she ascended quickly as Fire Rush flew under her "Level!" she wasn't sure how to respond "Level out!" after the calefaction she did so, but still got scraped by something hot on her left flank.

And so that how it went for a time Murphy would yell a command and Luna would fallow "dive!" "left" "level" "up" "level" "right roll" "left roll"

Soon her sight began to come back ever so slowly, but was getting worn out with all the attacks being used on her, she had taken some very blunt damage that was very powerful, and it's done a toll on her.

She wasn't sure what to do, or at least until her sister joined next to her and used her shielding spell to block the next attack, then she used a spell of her own, that turned out to be just about as useless if not more "oh come on!" Murphy yell irritated "this guy's like the Juggernougt…but on fire!" he soon sent more Hands to hold down the rampant Rush that was destroying things more and more from blind rage.

Then popped Twilight and friends, dazed.

"Twilight, oh good you have the Elements, now I don't mean to rush you, but we have a real problem here!" Murphy said trying to trap Fire Rush who was engaged in a dogfight with Luna and Celestia.

Once the daze was gone they activated there Elements and as they glowed they caught Fire Rushes attention and once spotted he charged down at full speed at them Murphy imminently went to the defense and set up walls all over and send as many Hands as possible.

Rush either flew around or went straight thru, but he was slowed and before he got around the last of the walls the Elements of Harmony fired at him.

He screamed in utter pain from the rainbow like energy's and tried all he could to break free, but soon lost and fell with the Discord Element tossed away and landing some distance.

He dint take long to wake up, for as soon as he did he saw his Element in the burnt grass before him, and rushed to get up and grab it.

Murphy didn't want to go thru another fiasco like that and sent a Hand to snatch it before even touching it.

And once he had it, dropped it in his hoof and sighed a breath of relief "glad that's over…" he said.

"give it back! I wont let you take my power away, give It BACK!" Fire Rush screamed going for a tackle, but was stopped when Applejack and Rainbow Dash tackled him back, pining him down "you cant do this to me! You cant!" he kept screaming and squirming with all his Hate pouring out.

"I will destroy you all, all of you! You hear me!" he kept yelling trying all he could to break the two Mares grip's.

"that is quiet enough!" a voice said holding Authority and anger as Celestia walked to Rush who kept struggling "ah, AJ, RD, maybe you should let me hold him" Murphy suggested bringing two Hands out to grab Rush and hold him fast.

"Fire Rush" Celestia addressed him getting him to stop from breaking free, he looked at her, then spit at her direction and then Glared with all the Hate he could muster at her, as if he was disgusted at even looking at her, Twilight look angry for his behavior toward her teacher and looked like she was going to try something.

Celestia gave her a warning glance before looking back at Fire Rush and began to speaking more softly "Fire Rush…you don't have to do this…please, let us help you" she said moving toward him slowly "I don't want your help! I DON'T NEED ANY ONE!" he screamed, bucking once more to get free.

"Fire Rush, stop being childish, and start listing to reason, this power your craving, all this Hate, it will destroy you…let's not let it get to that" she said up next to him as he stopped struggling.

He lifted his head up to look straight at her.

Then spit in her face.

The aggression in him was surprising to the other, he was either very bold to do that to Celestia, or had a death wish "how dare you do that to her!" Twilight blew up unable to stand is hostility any longer "how can you live like that? How can you live with the lives you've taken? How can you be so full of…of…" "Hate?" Twilight looked up and thru her tears that had came out during her yelling to see Fire Rush looking at her showing that Malice Murphy spoke of.

"because, isn't that what each of us are? I'm the Element of Hate, so I act it…and I love it" he said grinning "what?" Pinkie spoke up to here opposite Element "I love how it burns inside, how the Rage consumes things, how sweat Vengeance is" Rush said with the words dripping from his mouth like a refreshing drink.

"you know we're trying to help you...give you a second chance please…take it" Murphy said saddened at how Fire Rush was acting "why do you care! Why do any of you CARE!" he started to scream again.

"because, as much as you think your likening your vengeance, I know your cold and empty inside" Murphy said making Rush stop in shock "you know it's true…your angry and want to let it out by hurting others like they hurt you" Rush turned his head to Murphy who was showing no emotion "and how would you know?" he asked with Hate very evident "because…I almost went down that road once…but I never wanted to go there" Murphy said going from emotionless to sad "you cant keep Hating, it'll only destroy you as Celestia said" Murphy then fixed him with his eyes looking strait at them "do you really want to stay on that road?" he said keeping eye contact with Rush who did the same.

They stared at one another for a while.

eye to eye.

Malice to Understanding.

Rush finally broke eye contact and tried to get free, grunting and screaming the whole time as Murphy sighed "if only he could see what I know" he thought knowing the Stallion wont yield to him.

He then remembered something "say, who gave you this any ways?" Murphy said lifting the Element of Hate that still hung from it's chain, as Rush glared at him for holding it "I wouldn't tell you who he was, even if I knew" he hissed.

A wounded Luna came back with a handful of guards and Checkers in tow "has he yielded to our terms sister?" she asked winching at a small pang of pain at her flak when making a step "I'm afraid not, Luna…Checkers, can you please get this…Colt to a secure location?" she asked Checkers who came up to Fire Rush, who in turn Growled at him, making him step back with pined back ears "yes Ma'am, on it Ma'am" he said signaling the Guard to take the once Flaming Stallion of Destruction from his current captors, and began to walk off with him.

Fire Rush was being held by four Guards who actually had a hard time holding him "YOU CANT HOLD ME FOREVER! YOU HEAR ME! I'm going to come back! You'll see! and when that day comes I'm going to get each and every one of you!" Fire Rush yelled as his voice began to fade the further he was taken.

When he was out of hearing range there was silence in the night air.

Murphy breathed the night in and looked up at the clear starry sky with full Moon "why did this have to happen on such a beautiful night?" he whispered loud enough for everypony to hear "thank you" Luna said going up to him and the main six with her sister "your welcome, the darkness of the night has always been something I took a liking to" Murphy said still gazing at the stars.

"we weren't speaking of mine night, but of thine help when we could not see" she said with a smile "oh, that…no prob, no thanks is needed" he said not taking his eyes off the stars "well we must, as a way to say sorry" that took his eyes off the stars "sorry? What ever for?" he asked confused as both Sisters regarded each other "you see, both I and my sister had doubt about you…and…weren't sure if you would hurt our subjects, being given that Element" Celestia said pointing at Murphy who shrugged.

"ah, you had a good reason, I was given some Discord Spawn and you didn't know if I would go berserk on you, it's all good" he said looking at the others who had remained very quiet, he knew why, they had never experienced something like that before, there was next to no conflict here, and these Elements of Discord were going to put them to there wit's end.

"girls?" he asked trying to get them to look up, even Pinkie's hair was flat…Not. Good.

"hey, don't feel down, you did what you had to do, there wasn't any other option" he tried to tell them but it seem to fall of deaf ears.

"why?" Flutter Shy said on the verge of tears "please don't turn on the water works" Murphy thought as the first tear began to roll down her cheek "why would he…he…be so…" she was going to break down at any moment now and Murphy thought of only one thing, that he rarely did, unless it was necessary, and during the time he's going to be here, he may need to do it often.

Right before Flutter Shy began to cry, she found herself in a gentle hug with the Brown Stallion "go ahead…let it all out…I'm here for you" he said softly, she took his offer and started letting her tears fall on his shoulder.

the other seem to stair at him before joining in with the hug some shedding a tear and others more at the somber moment.

"I never liked watching sad movies…makes me only more aggravated" he thought then looked at the ponies surrounding him then added in his head "that's why I prefer this, I can do something to help, something to heal…a way to show Love" and for a brief moment, there was a feeling of something calling him.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After each pony had let out there sorrow and guilt for not being able to do more, they departed for some rest…or at least the six did, Murphy on the other hoof stayed up, to keep gazing up at the dark sky that had glowing light's that made him think of the light that was in each one of them…it also showed how alone one can be.

"enjoying yourself?" a voice said from behind "you could say that…just thinking like always" he said not bothering to see who it was, for he had a good guess.

Celestia walked up and sat next to him looking at the sky "my sister makes such beautiful sky, doesn't she?" she asked admiring her Sister's creation.

"it is" he confirmed thinking about all that had happened barley a day or so ago…it was just yesterday he was found by Flutter Shy and brought back to be fixed up after being dumped in the Everfree.

But why him?

"say, Celestia"

"hmm?" she looked down at the Stallion who kept that ever remaining sadden like face "do you have any idea why this Element of Chaos works only for me?" he asked fiddling around with it in his hoof as it hung from his neck "no, Murphy I don't…why do you ask?" he seamed to look down when asked "well, I'm not really been one to fit in a category…and never did find a place to fit in…you could say I'm a bit of an outcast…and seeing how I've come to a place where the possibility of me being shown where I am...to belong…I just, don't seem to fit…or rather I do, but, I don't know"

he was intensely confused, he never dealt with emotion that well, and still couldn't, the only reason he was even talking was because he needed to talk to some one that could have an idea of what he's talking about.

Celestia looked to be the best choice, she's lived a long time, and no doubt has been alone for a long time with her extended life with the limited life of others around her.

"I see, you don't feel accepted, am I right?" she asked with a motherly voice "I came to that conclusion, but wasn't sure if it was the right one…I asked you because I realize you're the only one, besides your sister that is, that could understand being alone...you and your sister because of your longer life…a blessing and curse" he said knowing the tears were there, but wouldn't allow them to come forth, he had to keep control.

Celestia seem to nod at what he said, remembering old friends long gone in the sands of time "true, we live a long life to lead each generation on to a brighter future, but we are cursed to watch those that we loved, come and go with the rising and the setting of the Moon and Sun" she said feeling her internal clock hit 2am "it's very late, you should get some sleep" she told him, as she began to walk away.

"I will…and Celestia" she stopped and looked over to him as he got up to walk away "thank you for your time, I don't let my feelings out often enough…and tell Luna, I pray her a fast recovery" she nodded at him as he tipped his hat, gave a his go lucky grin and walked away.

She stood there for a while before turning and leaving herself with a smile.

Before she turned the next hall way, there was a crashing noise and a yell about how Murphy's Law just couldn't leave him be.

She shook her head at his antics before moving on.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Murphy Chaos's Dream-

A Chess board.

That's what he was standing on, to his left was Twilight on a stand that looked like the Queen that had her Element on it, further still was Dash on a stand showing her as a Knight with her Element, past her Applejack on a Rook with her Element.

He then turned to his right and saw the same repeat, Rarity on a Bishop and Element, then Flutter Shy on the other Bishop and Element and finally Pinkie on a Knight with Element.

He then looked down at his stand, showing as the King with his Element.

Why was he the king? Why not be another piece like the others?

He then heard something move, he looked up and there was a piece on the Black side moving.

The Queen.

There was somepony on it, but it was all covered in Black, not letting him see any more then that, it moved away from a Rook that was knocked down from a Pawn on the White side, that had Luna's Cutie mark on it, and next to it had to be some sort of Celestia Pawn "why are they Pawns?" he thought, still watching and looking.

The Rook had a Pony on it, it was Fire Rush and his Element, knocked over.

When he glanced at where the Black Queen went, he could only see that.

Black.

there was what seemed like seven Ponies on each of there own stands with one empty.

This was getting to confusing for him.

Of course Discord did call it a game, and this would fit his description very well.

In a blink of an eye he was in an all to familiar place, but no one was home.

"Discord?" he said looking around "Ding-Dong, any one home?"

-Silence-

After a few second's he decided to try another thing "fine if your not home, then ill just go off and sing Karaoke by myself" he didn't get a step away "but it's so much more fun with two!" "Whao!" Murphy said almost running into Discord who popped out of nowhere, nothing new.

And after adjusting his hat he looked at the Chaotic Spirit and asked "I must ask, is there a reason you keep coming in my brain?" Discord just laughed before wiping a tier away "must there be? I need to keep an eye on my…little accident that I made so long ago" he said before he wiped away to a table that didn't know which way to fall.

Murphy decided to go join him, not like he knew where the exit was, and once he found a nice comfy spot to sit, that was below the table.

"I see you've got the first Element" Discord said relaxing on the table now smiling when he said it "yea, Element of Hate, and I have to say, the Pony that gave it to Rush made a good choice, that guy is completely berserk" he could hear Discord chuckle "well, the Element of Hate dose need a lot of it, to be used to it's full power that is" he said smiling, no less thinking of all the Chaos that ensued from the Colts enraged, rampage.

"one down…five more to go…" Murphy said wondering what the others could be like, if they were anything like Fire Rush, then they'll need to not only have the Elements around, but a small force as possible backup.

"I have to say, I like the name you gave your Element" as he paused for effect before saying it "the Unknown Seventh Element, Chaos!" Murphy had to admit, the way he said it made it sound made it *sunglasses* 20% cooler.

"as great as it sounds and all, I want to get back to something else Discord" he said as Discord gave him a board look "not this again, if your just going to try get more information from me then don't try, it's to boring" he then snapped his fingers and Murphy was left in the dark.

At least he can get some peace and quiet before he wakes up.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Dining hall-

Applejack so far had a good morning, besides not needing to go work this time around, she had a nice sleep and was now having a nice meal with her friends and there ruler all at the table.

Checkers was there to, but not eating, he only came to talk about politics and orders of business.

The Stallion was well mannered and seem to give a helping hoof where ever it was needed, like now, he was trying to help organize not only some of the politics that he always did in the morning for Celestia, but he was also there to organize the repairs going on for the Castle after Fire Rushes visit.

He looked bushed to, yawning now and then trying to keep up with the Princess of the Sun.

There was a yell and a crash from the door and all turned there attention to it just in time to see Murphy come running thru with what looked like a stampede of wooden barrels close behind.

Then he tried to make a sharp turn to get away, just to slip on a wet rag that was left out the previous night during the attack, and slid before hitting the wall, leaving him dazed, when he finally shook the daze away he saw the barrels rolling at him and said "mommy" before they all crashed into him.

Tomatoes, Apples, Potatoes, Onions, Carrots, it was a explosion of food when they crashed, bursting open from the strain of hitting something at high speeds.

They all stared for a bit before Checkers recovered "well, that's another thing to add to the list" he said writing it down before grabbing the stack of papers "I will be back Ma'am, I'll just go and drop these off" and with a bow he flew off.

Applejack decided, along with Rainbow Dash, they should go and get there friend out of the mess, seeing as he wasn't getting out like he did with the books.

And after a little digging, Murphy squirmed out and picked up an Apple with a Shadow Hand and taking a bite out of it before saying "thanks for the rescue from my delicious burial, now is there anything else to eat?" walking to the table.

"What is with this mess!" a voice said in utter despair as all eyes once more look to the door way and there stood Prince Blueblood, trying to step around the splatter food spots, Murphy could only roll his eyes "Tough up, Pretty boy, there not going to bit" Murphy said still munching on his Apple knowing the Blueblood had his glare aimed on him.

"you dare insult me!" he said in slight irritation "no, if I wanted to insult you I would of said "you're a stuck up loser that cant seem to put the feelings of others before your self and are a complete weakling that acts as if he could stand up to a dragon"" after that was said, Rarity seamed to have a very big smile when Murphy said that and some of the other girls seem to find it funny to, for it was very true.

"well I never!" he huffed, about to turn about and walk away "hey, don't get your bowtie in a knot, your not being told to leave" Murphy said sitting and what could be called the safest spot at the time.

Blueblood just glared at him a long time before walking to the table himself and sitting next to the left of Celestia, who was going over another scroll as he whispered "aunt, who is that disrespectful ruffian!" keeping his glare at full power on the Stallion as Celestia kept reading but answered him anyways "the same ruffian that kept the attacker from destroying most of the Castle last night" she said calmly taking another sip of her tea.

"h-him! What could that under educational Colt do?" Blueblood said as they herd Murphy yell a "I heard that!" from the other side of the table before he yelp in surprise from a piece of ceiling that fell down and almost hitting him, but squashed his muffin that he just grabbed, all the same.

"Prince Blueblood" she said sternly, getting inpatient at him and said "please show some respect, they are our guests, and we are there Hosts" before going back to the scroll as Twilight walked up "Princess, would you like any help with that?" she asked sitting to her Teachers right.

"no, thank you, Twilight, Its alright go join your friends" she said excusing Twilight to join her friends who were talking and laughing at how Pinkie was juggling three cupcakes and eating them each in a gulp when one came down.

Prince Blueblood couldn't understand how such a low order of Ponies could be the Elements, Twilight or maybe Rarity, he could understand, but as for the others, they just didn't seem to fit what he thought they would be.

Oh how unpredictable fate was.

===Chaos and Harmony===

It was decided that before they all headed back to Ponyville, they should take a stroll around Canterlot.

Murphy had to admit the building where nicely made, if you liked that kind of style, he was more of a robotic empire type of person when it came to how things looked for buildings and vehicles or such.

"Ladies and Gentle-colts, Boys and Girls!" a voice rang thru the crowds.

"Step right up! Step right up!" they looked around till they saw a stand with a curtain on it.

"come closer, you wont believe your eyes!" soon a crowd began to form near the stage.

"Behind this curtain, lies something you never seen before, heard before, dreamt before, the most amazing show in Equestria!" they decided to come and see them selves, and once there the curtains moved showing a Dark Grey Stallion with silky Silver hair, near there age with a Tuxedo, a Top hat and a black cape held in place by a Purple Gem in the shape of an eye, his Cutie mark was an eye with swirling sparkles in front of it, and to complete the set, he had a cane helping him stand up straight as he leaned on it.

"do you want to be wildly entertained? Ponies to know your name, do you crave fame?" he said before disappearing into swirling smoke suddenly.

"well, they say things arn't always what they seam to be" his voice echoed before appearing on a building's roof by swirling smoke like before.

"Even your greatest fantasies, you wont believe your eyes, wont even recognize, the wonderment that lies" he said before disappearing once again with the same smoke method before going back to the stage and saying more calmly like a tantalizeing wisper "behind the shimmer and the lies"

The crowed wo'd and ah'd at his little trick before showing his next by disappear via smoke and next to Rarity who was taken back by his sudden appearance before pulling out a bouquet of roses from his sleeve and handing it to her "for you, madam" he said with a bow.

"w-why thank you" she stamperd, taking the flowers with her magic before he whooshed the cape in front of himself, making him disappear once more and some how, was back on the stage.

"I would like a volunteer for my next trick, now please, don't be shy, it will be all part of the act" he said back to leaning on his cane looking at the crowed waiting for one.

He soon got a volunteer in the form of a young Unicorn filly who came nervously up "Welcome, little one, to the show!" he waved her over getting off the cane but held it with a spell "tell me and the specters, what be your name" he asked with a soft smile "Bubbles" she said shyly as his spell echoed her name "hello Bubbles, I am Blinks, now are you ready?" he asked as she nodded.

He soon waved his cane over a spot, filling it with smoke, when it cleared there was another Bubbles standing there.

Both fillies looked at one anointer and moved in sync "whao!" they both said in unison, still copying one another.

"that is impressive" Twilight said looking at the copy "you can say that again, this guy isn't as bad as Trixie was" Dash said looking back down at Rarity still with the flowers then smirking "like him?" she asked still smirking "wha? No! we don't even know each other!" she said quickly and defiantly "well…the way you put it and said it, doesn't help us to think other wise" Murphy said making Dash crackup and Rarity blush.

"now who would like to come up for my next trick?" Blinks asked swinging his cane over the crowed after doing a few more tricks with Bubbles who was now leaving the stage, and with Pinkie, bouncing up the steps.

Murphy did a double take on how the Pink Pony was just next to him, then thought "it's Pinkie Pie, don't question it"

"ah who might you be?" he asked with a smile "hi I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you Blinks" she said with her own smile "well, miss Pie, but before we start" he smacked his cane down, allowing it to bounce back up and catching two canes.

"I think you'll need one of these" she took a hold of one trying to see how there was another, he then taped his into the stage, popping another out in front of her as she took a hold of that one to "ah! There's my extra cane, was wondering where I put it…well, this makes the act better" Blinks said as he cranked his cane like a lever, making the other two grow, raising Pinkie up.

"wow! How you, doing that!" Pinkie said, three feet off the ground now as he stopped "all a simple trick my dear, now allow me to help you down, but don't let go" he said taking a hold of her and pulling her down, making the canes bend with her making a heart shape "now could you please get the heads together?" he asked, as she did so.

He then took his hat off and pulled out a rope that didn't seem to end, and tied it to the heads holding them in place then asked Pinkie to stand in the middle of it, he then pulled on his cape, making another and throwing it on her and after a few seconds, pulled it off, and there stood Rarity, utterly confused on how she was up there and not in the crowed.

"huh?" she said looking about "I'm sorry if this is sudden, I hope you don't mind" he said as the crowed clopped at the trick.

"oh, um…no, not at all, it's just was…surprising is all" she said now getting her bearings as he turned to the crowed and said "let's all give another round of applause for this Mare for her entrance onto the stage!" as the crowed did he turn to her and asked "I never caught your name, dear" he said smoothly with a small smile "Rarity, darling…I must know, where did you get such a nice Tux" she commented at his wear.

He chuckled and said "please, all good Magicians never reviles there secrets" as he turned his attention to the awaiting crowd, then offered her a smile "perhaps we will see one another again one day" he said now ushering her off the stage for his next trick.

Rarity then turned to him and offered "you know, I make cloths in Ponyville maybe you could come by to posab'ly use for some of your acts" he taped his cane on his chin and said "it would be a pleasure Miss Rarity" he said bowing once more as she trotted off to her friends.

===Chaos and Harmony===

When the show drew to a close, they left for a train that would take them back to Ponyville, they then met up with Octavia, who had been escorted by some guards and boarded the train with them and left.

After a long ride, they all began to make there ways home, Octavia said her thank you's and left along side Rarity(still holding the roses)who had offered her to stay at her home before she could move into another place, Applejack and Pinkie made off to as did Rainbow and Flutter Shy, leavening Twilight and Murphy who was very happy as he trotted beside her.

"your in a good mood" she said to the Stallion with a big smile "I am, I am" he almost sung with his head held high "and why are you so happy" she asked him as he looked at her as if disapprovingly "Twi, let's not say why, and just go with it" he said not wanting to taunt fate, lest he get attacked by who knows what.

"does this have to do something with that Murp-" a hoof was hurriedly rushed to Twilights mouth, cutting her off "please don't, with all I've been thru saying stuff like that only seems to make it happen" he said carfuly looking about as she pushed his hoof away "oh, your just being silly" she said walking on giggling at the idea "well, unlike you Twi, I don't leave things to chance, if I do it's because I have no control over it" he said huffing "whatever" she retorted opening to the door of her Library and yelled "Spike we're back!"

Murphy soon walked over to the table, making sure he was away from the dreaded book shelf, and began to relax.

As for Twilight she went to the kitchen to get herself some tea "Murphy, would you like some tea?" she asked as Spike began to come down the stairs "sure Twi...hey spike" he said stretching his back.

"hey Murphy, so how did your visit go?" the young dragon asked taking a seat.

"ah, you know, we made our way there, got attacked by the pyromaniac, got there safely, almost get killed in the Castle and during dinner, then got attacked and almost killed again by the same pyromaniac, stopped him and had a nice night's sleep…oh and Rarity might have an admirer" the last part made Spike slightly twitch "a-admirer?" he hesitantly asked "yep, a fellow by the name of Blinks, he's some Illusionist I think, with most of his tricks that is"

Twilight soon came thru with three glasses of tea, floating them to the table to each space "what makes you think that?" she asked sitting down "an Illusionist makes you see what they want you to see, for a poor example" Murphy started taking his hat off and putting it down on the table.

"observe" he then made a Hand flexing it to show what he was going to do, then reached behind Twilight and pulled back with his hat "what?" both her and Spike said looking at where the hat was and where it was now, as Murphy put it on his head "most Illusion based tricks are made to make you think you know what your eyes are seeing, when in fact there being tricked into thinking that it dose"

"or as I did, make you look at what I wanted you to look at so I could pull it off" he said showing another hand behind Twilight "don't trust everything you see, that is how an Illusionist works, get's you to see what he wants you to see" he then sipped his tea relaxing at the warmth and taste

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arther's notes:

This is my first full battle scene and first drama like scene

Read and review, tell me how terrible I did

And…that's it at the moment so I hope you look forwards to the next chapter, chow!


	7. past week and new skills

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

It's been a week since Fire Rush was defeated and after all the chaos that was brought was fixed, and during that week Murphy decided to get a job, considering he had nothing to do, it didn't work out well, first he tried serving at a restraint and got fired a half hour later after being hired from all the damage he did from the constant 'acidents' that happend.

He then tried working at quills and sofa's, and du to the highly hazardous work(the sofa's kept on falling on him as he moved them) he quit for somthing less life threatnig.

He tried working at Sugar Cube Corner by pinkies request, and almost was killed when the oven blew up when he tried to get the pilot light on, how he had no clue how it did that, so he quite for his safety and the safety of the Cake's home/work place.

In short, each job he took after that day went the same, fallowed by disaster after disaster, after disaster during the week.

The next morning Twilight made her way to the table for breakfast, as Spike had gone down ahead of her and made her something, as she was eating she took a glance at where Murphy was.

He was still out cold, and didn't look like he would want to wake up, but didn't have a voice on the matter, as a book some how slipped off the shelf and bonked him on the head waking him up.

She still didn't know how those things happened to him, but they did.

"morning Twi" he said drowsily, yawning again "good morning Murphy" she returned returning to her breakfast as he continued to stretch in different ways and after doing so, seamed more awake like he was awake for hours.

"that's better" he said looking around, then at the table then seated himself away from the bookshelf, and just stared into space.

There was silence in the room for a time before Spike came in with his own food "morning Murphy" he said sitting down "morni'n" he said back, lost in thought.

"I think I'll go for a walk, not like I have anything better to do, want to join me Twilight, Spike?" Murphy asked getting up walking to the door "you go on, I've got chores to do" Spike said "and I have some research to do, maybe I can find something more about the Elements of Discord" Twilight said turning a page in a book he didn't see earlier.

"huh…well if that's what you want to do, I'll just go off and explore, maybe go see if I can visit Applejack…or somepony else?" he began to ramble as he trotted out, closing the door.

there was a sound of somthing falling ans crashing, but they payed no mind to it.

"so, Twilight what are you reading anyways?" Spike asked taking another bite of his food "legions of Discord, I thought if what Murphy said was true that Discord did make the Elements of Discord then this might have something about them" she explained turning to the next page still not finding what she was looking for.

===Chaos and Harmony===

"what to do, what to do…" Murphy mumbled as he trotted along, keeping an eye out for any 'accidents' that could come his way, he really didn't want to be put into pain so early in the morning like that tree branch that tried to attack him…or was it after noon? He never really paid any head to time, it's all relived to him, it goes and goes, no stopping it.

Then he stopped in his tracks.

"or maybe it can" he thought getting an idea and rushing off to maybe find Rainbow Dash, and if she could not be found he could just go on and try out is idea.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Murphy checked his 34th cloud, and still no sign of that Pegasus, during that time he was thinking over his idea.

"stopping all of time would drain me on energy, but so did my first Shadow Hands…but after using them a few times It got less taxing…and those walls didn't tier me…well that was till they got hit or destroyed, then it taxed my body"

Murphy being so deep in thought didn't see the tree that was 'put' in his way as he hit it full force "GAH!" he began to rub his face from the pain as he looked at what he hit, then got bonked on the head by something.

He was going to investigate, but then he was buried by one thing he normally wouldn't mind being under, but right now it was painful.

As he groaned in pain as he has for the last eleven or so days since he got here, somepony began to investigate what happened "Wha' in tarnation was tha?" Applejack asked going to the pile of Apples with her older brother "ay, Mac, you see wha happened?" she asked the large red pony "Nope" was all he said once they reached the pile "~oh the irony~" a voice said from the pile, getting the two to move the Apples aside to find Murphy who looked up and gave a happy smile "thank you" he said rubbing his head.

"Merff…what'cha all do'in here?" Applejack asked flatly "oh, don't mind me…was looking for Dash and got so lost in my thoughts I forget to keep my eyes on where I was going" he said getting up and looking about "how'd I ge' here?" he said more southerly "if'en I be wrong, I'd say I be in, Sweet Apple Acers" he continued with the suthern slang, getting a few laughs.

===Chaos and Harmony===

"all righ, le' me ge' this straight" Applejack said bucking another tree "you wan' ta stop time?" she asked giving Murphy a strange look.

"not stop time, per say, more like…give the look that I did, I don't really have to stop time, maybe move my molecules at a fast rate of speed to move me faster then anything, but the idea's the close to the same" Murphy said nodding as Applejack just kept a confused stair up "mala-cube's?"

Murphy shook his head as Big Mac gave him an equal look of confusion as his sister "ok…um…" Murphy began looking around for a way to explain.

"oh! I know!" he exclaimed going to a bucket of apples "ok, molicules, there small alright, really, really small, now the idea is to make them move very fast, the faster they move in you, the faster you move…in theory or other…I don't know all the science behind it" *Murphy take's big breath in* "imagine these apples as the molecules, the more faster they move the faster it all goes, right now mine arnt moving fast, but if I were to get them to move at the right speed I could move to the point that time would appear still, when in reality I'm moving more faster then anypony can go, this speed would make me faster then Dash in a way" Murphy suddenly stopped gasping for air at his little fast talk and after a few breaths began once more "the idea is that if I can get this to work, we'll have something else to work for us, I just need some help to test the idea, understand?"

During this time the two Apples stood there, trying to understand what Murphy was talking about "nope" Mac said having no clue.

Murphy shook his head and came up with a new idea "okay, let me put it this way, I'm going to see if this Chaos Gem can let me stop things from moving" they shook there heads at his more then simple idea.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Three loops with four barrel rolls after diving at a hundred feet with high speeds.

At the moment Rainbow Dash was trying to see how fast she could pull off different moves in a certain distance, and feeling the spur of the moment.

She began to feel a little on the hungry side and decided to go visit Applejack, who might spare a few apples.

But she didn't expect to see what she did when she got near one of the tree's "what the hay?" she zoomed to the tree with still falling Apples, that were falling very slowly.

"I see you've found my experiment"

She looked to her right and found Murphy next to a slack jaw Applejack "s-so this is wha' ya meant?" AJ asked looking at the Apples "yep, but I was trying to get myself to move faster, not get things to slow down…wonder why that happened…ah who cares! I got'z a new move to use! Time slow!" as Murphy was caught in his 'moment' Dash made her way to Applejack who was still looking at the Apples in there slow fall "AJ…what's going on?" she asked sitting next to Applejack "Merff said he whan' ta ge' Time ta slow, er…somthin"

"slow time?" AJ nodded "and he did it?" nodded again "can he undo it?" she shook her head.

"opp! There we go!" Murphy said with the Apples finally falling "isn't this cool or what! I got Time Stop! This is really cool, oh what if I try to make wings! Or maybe Minions! Or, or portal! Oh that would be awesome!" Murphy was on a hay of a day with his ideas shooting off in his head "I need to test this out more, care to join?" he asked about to walk off.

They shrugged and fallowed behind him wondering what he would come up with next.

===Chaos and Harmony===

"maybe this one" Twilight told herself picking up another book after throwing the last one behind in a ever building pile "it's got to be here some where" she assured herself scanning the pages one by one but still not finding a thing.

With a sigh she set the book down and went over what she did find…which was nothing.

"maybe I just need some air" Twilight said getting up and going out the door for a walk as she thought about Murphy, who was very…hard to understand.

Then she switched over to the Element he used, and it's possible purpose "as of yet, it can work on its own and can work with any feeling…but why is it around?" she could only jumble the information around, considering she didn't have enough to make any salutations.

She soon stopped at Sugar Cube Corner and decided to go in and have something there, that might calm her state of mind.

She soon took a seat and ordered just a cupcake, and as she ate she saw something that was not normal.

There was a black spiral hanging in the air, as of yet nothing has happened, but it was scaring the other ponies that were standing about, it scared them further when something began to come out of the hazy smoke like shadows.

"The horror! The horror!" panicked Lily, close to Daisy and Rose in the corner.

Twilight braced herself for what might come from it as well, nothing good comes from dark shadowy things.

It was then Applejack popped out landing on her back "tha…hurt" she said getting up as a rainbow flew past her and into the wall "ow…" said Dash who was sliding down the wall "wai…where's Merff?" Applejack asked looking about, just to see the said Stallion rocket out of the "Shadow Door" as she recalled him calling it, and hitting the wall, face first before bouncing back (in pain) and landing on the edge of a table, flipping it over and getting it to fall on him.

As soon as he was thru, the black portal dissipated into nothing and Twilight went to Applejack for an explanation "Applejack, what just…happened?" she asked looking at where Lily, Rose and Daisy were helping Murphy up, only for a lamp on the ceiling to fall and bonk him on the head putting him out for the 12th time that week.

"well Twi, Merff's been test'en, his…limits" Applejack said as Twilight gave a questioned look then a reply "well, let's get Murphy back to the Library…then you and Dash can tell me what you've learn"

===Chaos and Harmony===

back at Twilights Library and after a long explanation with Murphy awake now putting things in a more then needed simple term "so in short, I've learned a total of eight moves, with there own special use, but there made so they can be flexible to a great extent, for example Shadow Crawl and Smoke Cloud are the same in speed and movement, but here's the difference, Shadow Crawl can be used as a way to be safe from harm, and is very stealthy in any time of the day, it can let me get in places I wouldn't fit like a vent or a crack in the window, up a wall"

Twilight nodded writhing all he was saying on a notepad.

"but as for Smoke Cloud, it can be used as a means of escape or a way to get to places I cant, or even a distraction during the day-" "what makes them different?" Dash cut in, from being board inside.

"well to put it simple, Shadow Crawl makes me, stealthy, fast, invulnerable and stick to any surface or get thru small spaces"

"as for Smoke Cloud it lets me fly, go fast if i dive down, make a smoke screen, transport a few at a time via flight, and make smoke bombs to skewer ones vision" Murphy said enjoying the feel of sharing his finds and how something worked, it was also expiating to be able to use them almost at will, he still needed to tweak the bugs out of some moves, but besides that he was able to adapt to any situation!

*CRASH!*

Suddenly a barrel of water broke thru the window and dumped on Murphy, getting him a little trapped inside, for it wasn't a normal wooden one, it was made with what seemed to be very heavy steel.

"please tell me I'm not stuck in here" echoed Murphy's voice from inside it "cant you dark door or soothing out?" Dash asked hovering above Twilight now soaked floor, that thankfully had no books on at the moment.

"no, no…I don't want to use that till I get it down to the point where I don't get turned into a cannonball, when using it" echoed his reply from inside and added "and it's called Shadow Door" Dash just rolled her eyes "whatever"

"sorry" said a voice from outside to which held Derpy and a few embarrassed Pegasus's "we lost grip" said one of them as Murphy's echoing voice from inside his metal trap "hey, these hooves aren't made to hold stuff, I don't blame you" he then added in his thoughts "I partially blame Hasbro for making everything into ponies, where there aren't hands!…but it couldn't be helped it's is suppose to be a girls show…one I just happen to like because it's more better then what I normally find" and as he began to rant in his head Twilight began to lift the barrel off him, how these things happen to him, was like asking how Derpy could cause a problem just by touching the ground.

(The two would make a great couple, don't you think?)

Once the Steel Barrel was removed showing a very wet Murphy with soaked hat and scarf, Twilight then pulled up what water she could, put it in the barrel and put it outside "Merff…your like a mag'nught for trouble, ya know tha?" Applejack said making her way to him thru a few remaining puddles "why do you think I named myself after Murphy's Law?" he said rather dryly, even if he was soaked.

And so began the task of getting the floor water free, and for Murphy to dry off to.

He was able to get most of the work done using Shadow Hands, to which he was very good at using, but still had troubles now and then, at one point whacking himself with a mop, and by the time all the water was cleaned up, it was nearing Dinner.

"so" Murphy started clapping two hands together, and rubbing them together "do you think they should stay for dinner?" he asked Twilight who was putting some stuff away "sure, why not, would you both like to stay" she said heading to the kitchen "I'm game, how bout you AJ?" Dash said about to go help Twilight "sure, I don' have noth'en, ta do ta'mara" Applejack said fallowing close behind leaving Murphy to his own device, that was to say, nothing but sit and think.

"best if I leave them be, no need for me to get in the way" he thought deciding to just go to the balcony and watch the Moon rise for the fresh new night.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Giggles, laughs and screams of fun echoed from down the stairs as Murphy looked at the Stars and Moon that hung in the sky, along with Spike who had decided himself to see what Murphy was doing almost walking past him, and soon found himself standing next to him looking at the sky as if it was a portrait (which it was for Luna)

Spike often wonder why this pony just sat here looking up at it the way he did.

He didn't bother speaking or moving, he just sat there looking at the sky.

"hey Murphy?" Spike spoke, getting his attention, but not moving his eyes away "yes?"

"why do you come out here? I mean the others are downstairs having fun and all, don't you want to join in?" Spike asked the ever so still Stallion "naw…I feel it best to leave them to themselves…no need for me to be in the way, besides I don't think they'll miss me"

Spike shrugged, not really knowing what to say or do at this point and headed down the stairs, missing the tear rolling down Murphy's face as he kept his eyes on the sky "I wonder…what does it feel like…to really belong?"

He didn't know the answer, and probably wouldn't if he stayed away from the rest, but he didn't feel like he did belong, he knew they still were wary of him, even if it's slightly, he knows there scared to a small point of what he was and could do.

He wouldn't belong until they showed him he did, but when was that?

"is this what it felt like for you?" he asked towards the Moon "when you got free?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Once Spike got down the stairs he glanced about seeing Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, all around the table enjoying one another's company "hey guys" he greeted walking to the table for something to eat as they greeted the young Dragon in turn, and continued there talk.

After a few more minutes of there talking, Spike decided to bring up something "you know where Murphy is right?" he asked, getting them to look around for the Stallion "now that you motioned it…no, that guy is just so quiet" Dash said still looking "he be, mighty more quiet then Flutter Shy" Applejack agreed not seeing Murphy in sight "do you know where he is Spike?" Twilight asked he assistant who nodded.

"yep, he's on the balcony, like he was last night…and the night before that…and the one before that…he goes there a lot" he said looking up the stairs.

"I wonder why I don't see him there?" she mused to herself "don't know, he sort of blends in, I almost walked past him earlier" Spike shrugged not knowing the real reason himself.

With the time Murphy did spend with them, he was never part of there conversations unless they asked him something or if he pointed something out, he kept to himself and very secretive about almost everything but the big things.

Twilight got up and headed for the stairs "we'r ya go'in Twi?" Applejack asked "I'm going to get Murphy to come down here to have some fun" this seemed to catch them all of guard, Rainbow Dash soon flew to her side and Applejack joined up to Twilight.

she wasn't going to have him spend time alone like she did, everypony needed to spend time with there friends.

As soon as they reached the balcony they found Murphy just sitting there looking at the sky, blissfully unaware of there prescience, or they thought so.

"yes?" he questioned not moving, and for a moment they didn't know what to say "Murphy…why are you here alone?" Twilight asked, approaching him with the others in tow "you know, didn't want to be in the way, thought I come out for some air, think some things over…you really didn't need to check up on me" he said still not moving "sounds boring" Dash commented crossing her hooves.

"only if you think of the boring stuff" he countered, retuning things back to an awkward silence.

"did we do som'then Merff?" he turned his head to Applejack who looked a bit sad after saying it "ah mean…did we do som'then ta get ya'll to-" "No" he quickly cut her off "no, you didn't do anything, I-I well…it's…i-it's just in my nature…" he tried to explain hoping there wouldn't be another crying session like the one back at the castile, where Dash refused to admit she shed a single tear.

They gave him a surprised and confused look as he sighed not liking what he was going to do next, and that was explain why he was acting like this.

"you see…I'm not the social type, I was sort'a…" he felt very uncountable with talking about this, it wasnt like talking to Celestia who was more of a mother like figure, but he had to push thru it this "I wasn't liked by others, I was practically made a loner because others found me to strange, I was that one enigma that they didn't want around them, I didn't fit in any specific group…I just find it better to stay alone rather get in another's way" he blurted out all at once "I don't need your pity or sorrow, you can give it, but it wont do me any good…because I think your still unsure if I should be let in with you, with what I can do that is" at this the Stallion looked at them a little harder.

Twilight didn't think he was this observant about how unsure she was having him around when he had some kind of Element of Discord with him that he could use on them at any time, nor did she think anypony could be so cold to another to push them away to a point where they preferred to be alone rather then be with those who let him into there home.

Calculating, Clever, Alone, these are what came to mind when she thought of him right now, he almost had things planed out, but she knew he was just that good at improvising, thats one thing she learnd from him over the week he spent here.

"what are you talking about, your welcome with us!" Dash almost crackled at how he thought they didn't trust him "yea, wha' are ya talk'en about Merff? From wha I see here, you act just as Loyal as Dash at times" Applejack agreed.

This gave Twilight to pitch in to "you've done more then you needed to get us to trust you Murphy, you charged in to rescue two others that you didn't know, you asked to bring Octavia for her protection, you moved Applejack away from danger when Fire Rush attacked us, you went and helped Princess Luna fight off the same pony, and used yourself as a shield when Fire Rush charged us before we could use the Elements"

Murphy looked a little taken back by all this, did they really have this much Faith in him? Was he really worrying over nothing? Do they actually care that much for him?

"please, come down and join us, you never got any dinner" Twilight soon added and as if on cue his stomach growled at him for forgetting such a thing "well, from what I can tell I'm out numbered on the subject…I'll come down" he said chuckling in his very strange defeat.

Rainbow Dash flew down the Stairs with Twilight close by as Murphy slowly made his to the stairs by stopped short and looked to Applejack who was behind him "hey AJ" he said catching her attention "I should thank you for having Faith in me" with that he went down the stairs thinking up on another subject.

"Faith…I almost lost it with the way I was thinking…it's a good thing they reminded me of such a thing, I don't intend to forget"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthers Notes:

sorry for those who waited a long (few day) pireod of time for this, but i have been in a slight writers block, it shold pass sooner or latter

i may just slow this down to a story per week, so i can come up with some good stuff


	8. the face of Crulety

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

-in Murphy Chaos's dream-

He was sitting next to a group of ponies in Sugar Cube Corner eating apple pie like all the rest, hearing them talk and joke.

Then one suddenly stopped talking and began to choke, then dropped to the floor, it was then more began to fall, and the panic had set in, they ran about trying to see if the ones that lay still on the ground were okay or not.

More began to fall, one by one.

He was the only one level headed, sure he was a bit panicked to from a sudden death, but panicking wasn't going to help him.

"all of you, stay calm! I need you all to stay calm!" Murphy urged them all, but non headed him, they just continued to fall one by one, till he was left.

He want to the nearest one, being a green earth pony, and was checking him over.

He didn't know how to check his pulse with a hoof, and it didn't look like the guy was breathing, but he couldn't be sure.

He tried to hear for his heart beat, but nothing as well.

He didn't know what was going on his mind raced with what was going on.

Was it a sickness? No, that takes time.

Maybe a poison? Would make sense, but how would it enter there system and not effect him?

It was confusing, and he looked out the window to see that it was happening all over, and seeing it was going on outside as well as inside, he dashed out.

But what happened next was a change in the scenery, from in town to Sweet Apple Acres.

And there was the Apple's being taken by the Royal guard and a few Detectives looking proud in there work.

Now he was really confused.

===Chaos and Harmony===

By now Murphy began to go thru the same thing every morning, wake up via Murphy's law or Twilight, go to table, stretch, stair into space, do something or eat, whatever comes to mind first.

This morning was different in the way of there being two extra guests that deiced to stay the night, so now here he was waking up with a pile of pillows covering him, with something on them pining him down.

He may have been skinny, but he was no weakling, so he started to get up lifting pillows and whatever else was on him.

On top of the pile and Murphy was Rainbow Dash, sleeping peacefully in her dream world.

Or was till her little bed began to shake and shift, lifting off the ground "w-wha?" she snapped out of her nice dream from all the movement, as pillows slid off all around her and soon finding herself of Murphy's back who rose a brow at her.

"RD, mind telling me why I was under a pile being used as a bed?" he asked waiting for her answer.

It turned out after he decided to go to sleep, they had a pillow fight, thus making him the most comfiest place for Dash to sleep on, he didn't mind to much, it was comfy and warm under all of it, and he didn't really mind being used as an extra pillow, so long as he wasn't suffocated.

He soon took notice Twilight and Applejack weren't in the same room as they were, and turned to Dash expecting for her to have a clue, she only shrugged.

He decided to do the first thing that came to mind "SPIKE!" he yelled, and getting a response with the said Dragon popping his head out the door of the kitchen "oh, morning you two" he chirped "hey Spike, know where AJ and the egghead are?" Dash asked him.

"they went out, we're out of Apples" said Spike about to go back in the kitchen "went out for apples, don't we still have some?" Murphy asked as Spike shook his head and said "nope, AJ said something about them being bad" he then went back into the kitchen, it sent a bad vibe thru Murphy.

"say Dash, want to see if we can track 'em down?" Murphy asked going to the door "why, they'll be back in no time with those apples" she said dismissively as he sighed "Dash, I know you been around Twi longer then I, but for me this don't add up, I'm just a bit concerned is all, call it a gut feeling" he said back remembering the dream prayer to waking.

Rainbow Dash gave him a long stair before grinning, and shot out a window before stopping and saying "well you better keep up!" she then proceeded to fly off.

Murphy shook his head saying "she better not brag about this latter" as he went out the door.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After running about trying to keep up with Dash, Murphy came to a halt at the Apple Stand that was usually found in the market area, but there wasn't a anypony at it .

Well anypony he knew, there stood two royal guards and one that looked like some sort of Detective "oh, please tell me this isn't what I think it is" Murphy thought desperately trotting over to them, only to slip on a banana peel, thus knocking a guard over and tipping the stand to fall on mostly him "ah sn-" he did finish with the stand crashing down on him.

The ponies around merely shook there heads at there most newest resident's now all to familiar luck.

"what in Celestia's main?" the Detective said watching the guards lift the stand, with one dazed looking Stallion who muttered a "thanks" before turning his attention to the detective.

"mind telling me what's going on?" he asked about to pick up an apple by the stem with his teeth "don't touch that!" the detective yelled, making Murphy recoil back "that is evidents" he said sternly to the now confused Murphy as he asked "evidents?"

"yes, the Apple Family is suspect of poisoning the local food supply of the surrounding areas" the Detective said in the up most confidants that he was on the right trail, Murphy on the other hoof didn't see that happening "and what evidents do you have as of yet?" he asked letting out his more colder side while haring the detective say how the towns near Ponyville began to get ill from something unknown so he was called in as well as a few others, who all concluded the ones who got sick ate something with apples in them (what does Murphy's law have agents him and apples?) and tracked down the suppliers down to here, with all evidents pointing to them.

Murphy didn't like how conveniently found the evidents was found as the guy 'Pen Note' explained it, by pony standards it would be considered rookie mistakes, but in the world for humans, it reeked of a trap, or something of the sort, the worst part was he didn't know how to help Applejack and her family in a position like this.

"well then Detective Pen, I should prob'ly get out of your way then" Murphy said about facing and about to walk away, just to slip on the same peel again and face plant to ground "ow"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Once Murphy was done with his little chat with Detective 'Pin head', he went straight for the Apple Orchard, having an idea where the whole lot of them would be.

Once he did get in sight of the house and a few guards he went up to it, only for them to hold up there wings, telling him not to pass, he looked at them coldly, he wasnt in the mood for this.

"let me pass, or ill force my way in, I really don't care who you are right now or who sent you, step. a-. side" he said as clearly as he could holding back his inpatients.

They looked at him impassively, not taking him as a threat what so ever, Murphy sighed to clear his head to try a more calmer approach "okay…what I need to know is, is the Apple family in there, and if so are they being interrogated or not" they didn't say a word or move.

"how about AJ and Twi? They here?" still noting "okay, how about Dash, blue Pegasus, rainbow hair" he said more specifically.

One just pointed a wing towards the Everfree, before folding it back in.

"wait…she went to the Everfree?" they nodded "she went to the Everfree alone…and you idiots didn't try to stop her!" Murphy busted out, actually making them take a step back "we are to-" "what guard the door? and let others put there lives at risk by going to the danger zone!" he continued "we had strict orders to-" "I don't care what your orders are! You let some pony go into a place you clearly know is dangerous!"

By now the doors opened up with Twilight looking out "what's going on here?" she asked seeing both guards up agents the wall on either side of the door from Murphy "Murphy, what are you doing?" said a now confused Twilight looking to both guards "ill tell you what, these morons let Dash go to the Everfree!" he was giving them very deep glares before adding "I asked her to try to track both you and AJ down because I had a feeling, and I was right, but I'm wondering if these two told her to buzz off or something"

Twilight looked at both and asked more calmly then the very angered Stallion "did Rainbow Dash come by?" they both nodded while answering "she did, but we were told not to let any pony in, unless it was related to what was going on"

At this point Murphy was having trouble holding in his angered side, after last night where they showed they trusted him, he put them in his mind as his family, and he now considered them his sisters, so naturally his urge to protect them was on overdrive, first AJ and family are convicted of a crime, he is more then sure are innocent from, and Dash was now in a place where she could become something's next meal, sure she could fly, but from what he could gather she went in it, not over.

As he was ranting in his mind of how stupid the two were, he was listening to there excuses "-so as ordered we told her to leave, she then pointed to something and asked us who it was, we didn't bother looking thinking she was just trying to get us to turn our heads, she then darted off to the Everfree Forest" one of them finally finished "why didn't any one of you come get me?" Twilight asked a little annoyed herself "we are not to disturb the interrogation" one said flatly.

"Twi, you stay here and sort out what's going on, I'm going to look for Dash" Murphy said now set on finding Rainbow Dash "Murphy, you cant go alone!" Twilight said about to step out "Twi, I got all the help I'll need right here and now" he said with a grin showing no fear.

"and who would that help be?" she asked narrowing her eyes "Me, I and Myself!" was all he said before he speed off to the Everfree out of range.

Twilight wanted to run after him, but seeing as he was more then determined to get Rainbow Dash in the way he was, she decided not to and reflected on what he said "Twi, you stay here and sort out what's going on"

She shook her head and walked back in, where a detective was questioning Big Mac, who was brought from the market not to long ago.

She soon took a seat next to Applejack who had a great deal of concern on her face "please tell me things are getting better" she urged her friend who just looked down "I'ma sorry sugar cube, bu' they keep gett'in wha they need ta say we did th' whole thing"

Twilight was getting more and more concerned herself, the evidents kept getting pointed to the Apples, who she knew to be innocent.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash came by, but for some reason ran out to the Everfree Forest, Murphy went to go get her" Twilight told Applejack who was now more alarmed and almost yelled "wha! You le' Merff go it alone ta get Dash?"

Twilight didn't try holding back her slight regret for letting Murphy go alone, but he had the right idea to have her stay and try to sort this out "maybe I can find a way to get the Apples out of this" she thought, trying to think of something.

"dont worriy Applejack I'm sure they'll both be fine" Twilight said trying to be reasuring.

===Chaos and Harmony===

"oh…my head" Dash moaned as she attempted to rube her head and stretch her wings, but her wings and for legs refused to move, her eyes snapped open to look at herself over, and saw she was in a straight jacket that was for Pegasus,and from what she could tell, could not undo with her teeth.

"what?" she panicked and tried to get up to move, just to find her right hind leg was chained down as well.

Her mind began to race on what was happening, first she was trying to get those guards to let her in, then she see's some pony messing around one of the Apple tree's, then gives chance to the pony that knew he/she was found, then very sharp pain then falling then…nothing.

That at the moment didn't matter, she was at the moment, being held agents her will in a-

"wait…I know this place" she said looking around at the old stone walls before it struck her.

She was in The Sisters' Castle, and it went thru some redecorating.

She began to scan the inside more, on one side there was a table with a many different vials and test tubs along with other things, on another side was a few cages and chains, next to some restraints and straighjackets, like the one she had on now, beside those were boxes of-

"apples?" said the confused Mare looking at them all, she could tell they were from Sweet Apple Acers, but why so many? How many ponies where here?

"I ssssee your awake" a very high pitch snake like voice echoed, sending chills up and down her spine, she turned to see a Unicorn Stallion, that looked just about as skinny as Murphy, unlike Murphy though was his Sickly looks, his coat was a sickly green with a poorly kept coat making him look like he was ill, then his main and tail were black and long, dropping down like they had no straigth to stay up with any life, his main hid half of his face, only showing one grey eye, giving him a blind appearance, half his grin, creeping her out further and a slightly twisted horn, his Cutie mark looked like something Twilight called a Biohazard, and what got most of her attention was his necklace, it had a silver Gem shaped like his Cutie mark.

an Element of Discord.

"w-who ar-are you!" she yelled trying to cover the fear she was feeling at the sight of him and the way he was grinning at her "tell me who you are firssst" he said calmly making a slow approach "I-I'm Rainbow D-Dash!" she said taking the most aggressive stance she could, which wanst much of one being all bound up.

"Rainbow Dasshh…where have I heard that name before?" he asked himself taping his chin, still holding the grin "ah, yesss…I wasss told be wary of you and your Friendsss" he was now unconformable close to her "but, now…I don't" he chuckled sending more chills thru her.

"well, a deal'sss a deal, I am Gen Tessst, and I will be your Doctor for thisss evening!" said a now psychotic looking Stallion (if that's possible) making the now more then terrified Dash back up to the wall "g-get back you Freak!" she yelled trying to pull up any courage she had left, doing so was hard when your chained up and restrained in a way only a unicorn can undo it.

He only chuckled to himself letting the Gem glow as he said "I don't have to be clossse to you though" it was then she felt pain race thru her body, her wings contracted along with her legs and jaw, as she curled up as if being shocked.

After it subsided he chuckled again "let'ssss try another idea" he said letting his Element glow bright once more, but this time she began to failing about screaming, feeling like she was burning on fire.

The pain stopped once more as he asked "ssssso, would you tell me where I might find all your, Elementsss and end thisss pain missss Loyalty?" upon hearing this she glared back wondering how he knew they had the Elements of Harmony with them still "I'm not telling you psycho!" she said with a new fire burning in her.

"tsssk, tsssk, I wasss hoping to ssssee your friendsss….but thisss isss jusssst assss good!" said Gen Test, who sent more pain thru her in the form of being crushed "either way, I get what I want" he said ever so pleased.

===Chaos and Harmony===

"EYP!" yelped a Timber Wolf as it was thrown thru the air by a Shadow Hand that went on to back hand another "Out'a the way mutts!" Murphy yelled whacking another aside "I don't have time to play with you lot!" he soon grabbed two of them, brought them up and slammed them down on top of two more with great force, making a distinct sound of breaking wood.

He brought up another wall cutting off a Timber Wolf's pounce before reaching the charging Stallion "MOVE IT!" Murphy screamed charging full force forwards with a pointed wall, pushing aside the pack still fallowing a dragged trail.

He was guessing this was Rainbow Dash being drug to some place, the only reason why is that he found a feather that looked like hers in it.

It could have been coincidence, but it was the only lead, but it turned into a more soled lead when he found another one, but so far that was all he found.

So now he was charging to the rescue to save one of the few family members he made here, and little wooden obstacles like these wouldn't get in his way, he was going to brush them aside like that Mantacore that was near the entrince of the Everfree.

Another Timber Wolf tried to attack him from behind, but found it a bad idea as it was grabbed in mid leap and was used as a club to whack a few of it's own pack members, It was then thrown aside into a small feild of poison joke.

And after he scared the rest of the pack away, he poured on the speed, normally he'd try to use one of his new skills, but he only learnt them yesterday, and he cloudn't get them to work half the time, so he wasn't going to risk it in a place like the Everfree.

He came to a halt at where a wood bridge held by rope was, and there stood The Sisters' Castle.

"I hope this isn't some Nightmare Moon thingy" he muttered before carefully walking a crossed.

An echoed scream of pain sounding like Dash's voice, spur him to run instead of walk.

"I'ma com'in Dash!" his thoughts rung out, getting to the door and slipping inside, and fallowing her scream up a flight of stairs before it died out.

He stopped and listing for any noise.

He crept slowly as he could to not make any noise with the hooves he had, staying near plot's of dirt and leaves or even vines and logs, anything that could damper his movement.

Another scream got him moving at full speed, as he fallowed it to it's source.

Right before it cut out, he stopped at a corner and looked around it.

There was a hallway with a few doors going here and there with closed doors.

"ok…" he whispered sneaking to the first one "let's see what's behind door number one" he slowly opened it with one of his Shadow Hands and peered inside thru the crack.

Supplies.

He closed it and moved to door number two.

Sleeping quarters for one with lots of chemistry book's (he looked at the pitchers on the cover, still couldn't read Eqestreuin)

"somepony's been busy" he said closing the door and going to the next.

When he opened the this one, he found Apples, lots of them, and they looked to be from Applejacks orchard.

He soon began to ponder and peace together what was going on.

Another scream snapped him out of his thoughts and got him to home onto a door near the end, and he dashed to it, opening it slowly not to attract any attention, what he saw made his ever so high rage, build only higher.

There was dash on the ground, in tears from pure pain and agony, and in front of her was a Unicorn Stallion with a Glowing Silver Gem necklace "pleassse? Wont you tell'sss Gen Tessst where to find them?" he said with a high pitched voice giving Murphy the idea he was enjoying this "n-n-no" she breathed heavily, sweating and wheezing from the abusive pain.

"well, I get more enjoyment then!" he said in utter delight thinking of a new idea.

He didn't get a good chance to use it when something made of darkness grabbed him and swung him aside like a rag doll, he got up slowly after being tossed and looked about for the strange anomaly that attacked him, but found nothing "come out, come out, where ever you are" he said as if it didn't bother him.

Rainbow dash was looking around to, she knew that belonged to Murphy but she didn't see him any where "have it your way" Gen Test's voce said as he picked up a syringe with a spell and add "you can sssstay and hid while I tessst this new neurotoxxxin out" floating it closer to her, as he kept scanning the room.

This was a reason why Murphy was glade he could make his attack come from anywhere, he could stay hidden while he used his hands to do the work while he planed.

At the moment he was thinking on how the get Dash out, but with the current threat he had to act now.

A hand busted from the ground, seizing the syringe from Gen's grasp, two more hands burst forth from a closet, dead on to grab the twisted Stallion.

Gen Test had other plans, he grabbed a jar filled with acid and threw it at the hands, making then melt in the middle making them dissipated before getting to close.

He then began to grab different chemicals that he made, unscrewing them to throw it's contents sparingly to combat the hands that kept coming for him.

It was during this time a wall came up between Dash and the loony doc, letting Murphy get to her side without him being spotted "Murphy! How'd you find me?" she said in confusion and relief, heavily breathing "dose it matter?" he asked bringing up more Shadow Hands to break the chain and undo the restraints "do you think you can move?" he asked looking back to see if Dr. crazy saw him yet "I-I don't know, I feel so tired" she said laying her head down.

He was going to say something, but there was a sizzling noise at the wall he made, he looked and saw the stone under his wall melt away "oh my" he commented pushing the wall's toward the attacker on the other side, hoping to pin him to the wall.

There was a thump, signaling the good Doc was pined to the wall now.

That's what he was hoping anyways.

But now he had a new problem, how to get the guy back without being attacked?

The idea came to mind, he would make a box using his walls.

So that's what he did, admittedly it was hard to focus on so much at once, so he scraped the idea, and looked around.

His eyes fell on the restraints that were used to hold Dash, as well as more stuff hanging on the wall's.

"that'll do" he mused grabbing a few things, and getting a few more hands ready to grab Gen Test when he fell "uh, Murphy…what are you doing?" Dash asked now free and sitting up not breathing as hard as he smirked "simple, I'm going to restrain the guy"

As soon as the walls were moved away, the hands grabbed him and rushed the restraints and bag on him.

Soon his forelegs where in a straight jacket and hind legs tied up, with a bag over his head keeping him blinded to the outside world.

"that should hold him" Murphy smirked "oh really?" asked Gen thru the bag "it may hold me…but it wont ssstop me!"

With all the thinking Murphy did, he forgot to remove the Gem necklace from Gen Test's neck, it was made obvious when sharp pain shot thru him, making him almost fall to the ground, Dash hurried herself next to him, unsure of what to do, she was so worn out she really didn't want to try and move "hurtssss doessssn't it?" Gen hissed in delight trying to hear the screams of pain.

"Stop it!" Dash yelled at him, even know she knew it wouldn't help, but it was the only thing she could come up with at the moment "why ssshould I? he wassss going to keep me from my tesssting, and you almost sssstopped my experiment, nosssey, nosssey, nosssey" he said ready to chuckle from Murphy's screams of pain " no worries dash…this is nouthen" Murphy said holding his ground, pushing thru the pain.

"really? Then have sssome more" the Element of Discord Glowed brighter sending more pain thru Murphy, who refused to yelled "feel's like that time a piano landed on me…spent a week in the emergency room" he commented still holding fast.

He soon found himself in a new sensation slightly grunting "this…is like the time…I almost got…completely burned by…a fire back home" he said between grunts of pain.

Gen Test wasn't finding this as pleasurable and turned up the intensity still only getting grunts "oh…this is…like where…I slid off…a cliff while hiking…four or so weeks in bed…with loads of homework…heh" he struggled to say while chucking.

Rainbow Dash was surprised he went thru all that and was still alive, the guy was tough to kill, and right now he was showing how resilient he was.

Gen Test on the other hoof relented for a moment from confusion on how he could take so much on, giving Murphy a chance to shoot a Hand up, grabbing the Element and throwing it aside, leaving the Stallion bound and completely helpless.

"Oi…" Murphy said as he laid on the ground "that was painful…you alright Dash?" he asked looking up at her, she didn't look all that great, but she was practically standing now, she merely shrugged "I'm fine, what about you?" she pointed to him as he sort of laughed.

"ah, don't mind me, I'm fine, a bit tingly, but fine" he soon got himself up and moved to Gen Test to pick him up, he then caught something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over and saw something that he forgot was even there.

There on the ground was the Element he just tossed off Gen Test and right behind it, in a box, was the armor of Nightmare Moon, he stood there for a moment in a small trance, like it was calling him "hey Murphy" said Dash who was wavering her hoof in front of him "wh-wha?" he said shaking his head "you zoned out on me" she said looking a little worried "naw, I'm fine, was just…a little entranced by something" Murphy said going to the Element and armor.

"this probably is a bad idea" he thought walking twards them "but I'm so compelled to just touch it" he added as he stood inches away "would it obey me?" he wounded.

He decided not to chance it and grab the Element then walk away.

And that's what he did, he used a hand to grab the Element of Discord and walk away before he makes a bad decision like he just did by walking up to it, unfortunately, his tail touched the armor.

He yelped from the sudden jolt of energy thru his body, running away from the box, this caught Rainbows attention as she saw a shadow dive around Murphy, as he came to a screeching halt when it flew in front of him then settle into his Element of Chaos.

There was a stunned silence that fallowed as no pony moved "so…am I possessed?" Murphy asked looking himself over "by what?" Dash asked just as worried "what are you talking about?" Gen asked interested but confused du to the bag over his head keeping him blind.

"shut it!" Murphy said then went back to looking at himself "well, I think I'm not being controlled by Nightmare Moon…what do you think?" he asked Dash who shrugged in response "I don't know" she admittedly said "right…let's get back to the Apples, I'm sure the Detectives there would love to know of what's here" he said grabbing the Stallion carelessly with a hand as he began to walk out the stone door bonking Gen Test's head on the door as he was brought thru "watch you head" Murphy said with Rainbow Dash snickering.

"very funny" Gen said a bit annoyed that he couldednt see "oh, by the way, how'd you get those apples?" Murphy asked getting an idea.

===Chaos and Harmony===

The trip back was very uneventful, thankfully.

No Mantacors, Timber Wolves, Cerberuses or any of the sort, Murphy thought that maybe he scared them all off during his little "charge to the rescue" moment .

But during the moment of peace, he was getting some info from his little captive.

"so, the Element I have is Cruelty?" Murphy asked "yesss" Gen replied from the bag on his head.

"and the Apples were framed because some pony wanted us out of the way?" Dashed asked "yesss" Gen aswerd.

"so most of the stuff the detectives found were placed there like I thought right?" Murphy once more questioned "yesss, like I sssaid it'ssss all yesss" Gen began to hiss from the constant asking.

So fare what he got from the creep was he was an Element of Discord, was hired to separate the Elements of Harmony, and the evadents was placed there on a silver platter.

What Dash found out during her tutor was he sent a letter to Twilight to keep her from getting Celestia involved, was doing this to see how well the idea of wide spread sickness would work and he was planning to trap her to see how strong an Element of Harmony was, he was fickle pink when he got the Element of Loyalty to test on.

The guy was cracked making him a blabbermouth, but even then he still hadent told them somthing, to which Murphy was going to try to trick him into saying.

"alright, one more, just one…who's idea was it?" Murphy asked, and knowing if he could, Gen would be looking at him "what makes you so sure it all wasn't my idea?" he asked "oh, well you know, with all this plotting and scheming, and being told by a letter by Celestia they were sending some ponies to guard the farm during an interrogation that would find them guilty and get an Element of Loyalty to come at the right time, only tells me that the pony you work for is both smart and holds a lot of political weight, that is what they said any ways" Murphy said smirking with the tangle of words hoping for the crackpot to spill what he knows "they, they who? Who told you that information! Only Market knows that!" Gen said slight panicky and confused.

Murphy had a big grin, he didn't think that would work, but the guy was so cracked up and twisted it made it work like a charm "Market? Who's Market?" Dashed asked the Unicorn who was now realizing his mistake "don't know…but I'm sure we have a way of finding out" Murphy said as they made there way out of the Everfree Forest and onto the Apple Orchard.

After a long walk, they came in time to see the Detectives that did come here to solve the case, coming out of the house talking to one another matching notes to see if they had the facts stright, with Apple family in tow with looks of sadness showing they were sunk, now was a good time to act.

"hey! You lot! Ever herd of some pony called Market somthin?" Murphy yelled hoping the Market guy Gen slipped out had another part to his name.

They all stopped with the royal guard looking at him as he in turn ran to them with Gen in hand and Dash doing what she could to keep up.

When Twilight and Applejack saw Rainbow Dash, they were happy to see she was okay, but concerned with dried Sweat and tears on her coat, they ran to her immediately, pushing aside the guards to do so.

As they embraced and asked if she was alright, Murphy walked up to them as one confirmed what he hoped "Market Master right?" one asked a little confused and scared at the idea.

"I think so, cuz this guy knows him I think, and he did admit to messing with the Apples and there farm, you need proof? There's a castle back in the Everfree, you'll find apples and a lab, and what ever else the psycho had" he said tossing the said psycho at them "and I wouldn't move that bag off his head, he's a Unicorn, could toss anything at you or whatever else Unicorns can do" he added.

They looked at the bound up Stallion who was slightly panicked but relitivly calm and then, back at Murphy "what gives you such an idea he is responsible for this?" one questioned.

This was it, Murphy really hoped Dash was right "ay, Twi! Did you get a letter from Celestia this morning?"

Twilight stopped for a moment before answering "yes, she sent me a letter telling me about an investigation going on here about the Apples…how'd you know?" she asked quirking her head to one side "the guy has a few hundred screws lose, he's completely insane and blabbered just about everything even he letter he sliped into your home...and the reason I put him in a straight jacket is becuse his wack as i said, but not the full reason why he's in it" Murphy said.

"what's the reson then?" Detective Pin asked "for tutoring Dash, when she was in one to…oh and chained to the ground" he said expecting shock from them all, and it indeed is what the got from them all "RD, did tha there feller tutor you?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash, who didn't want to recall the fresh memories in her head "let's not talk about it" she said trying to get the feeling of being helpless like that out of her head "you could of sssopped the pain, if you jussst told me" Gen said from where he laid.

"you admit to doing tutor to miss Dash?" the guard from earlier asked, what they got was chilling laughter from him "yess, Yesss, you ssshould of heard the beautiful ssscream'sss! The wonderful mussssical sssound!" he said still laughing and was promptly silenced by many walls made of shadows.

"Sickoo" Murphy sneered in frustration to deal with such a creature as he trued to talk to Twilight.

The others (besides Twilight Applejack and Rainbow Dash) looked at Murphy cautiously at what he just did, making them even more uneasy about him.

Once close enough he talked more quietly "Twi, we need to send a letter to Celestia about this, you and the others, along with the Elements, have become targets, and that's not good…and I need to report that we have the third Elements of Discord known as Crulty in our posetion" Twilight took a more serious demeanor when told she and her friends were now targets and the new infomation about the Stallion in the straightjack was an Element of Discord.

"alright then, I'll Teleport as close as I can to the library to get Spike to send the Letter" with that she went off in a flash of light.

"Oh this is going to be fun to explain" Murphy thought as night began to draw near "and what should I say about the Nightmare Moon's armor?" things were excalating again, and he didnt like it.

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arters Notes:

Sorry if this one is a little crummy, I had an idea and used it, but I never been good at detective stuff

It was probably a little rushed, but I did what I could to smooth it out

I should really have someone help me with this, but no one comes to mind…okay maybe one, but I don't know as of yet

I just hope this chapter was bearable for you lot, I think I may have made more then one mess-up on this one


	9. a Nightmare in the mind

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

-Canterlot Castle, Court Room-

A head ach.

That is what Celestia was trying to nurse at the moment during her meeting with some senators who were squabbling over there money, land and food problems in the major cities of Equestria, these games of politicks was something she would rather not have to do, but they had to be done.

To add to the head ach was Checkers, the poor Loyal Pegasus was flying about the place trying to make things as smooth as he could, but with the recent attack, and repairs he had close to no sleep, and the same morning as of today he reported some guards missing, being told by others they were ordered to help with an investigation, that he, her nor her sister for that matter have been told and surly didnt order them to do.

Then there was the growing trouble with the ever elusive Market Master crime lord that has been plaguing her for almost six years, and for the last week or so he/she has been very active, and Checkers was "Ordered" by herself personally to take a break from trying to work over time, she even set two Guards out side his door so he wouldn't try to work, he worked to much for his own good.

At the moment he was asleep in his quarters while she attended to her duties, and it wouldn't be long till it was time to set the sun and let Luna raise the moon.

But right now she had to deal with the squabbles of her subjects for a few more hours, then she would be free to rest...that is, until the very next day.

She didn't look forward to it.

*POOF!*

Right then a Scroll popped in front of her cutting the chatter from below "please excuse me, I need to take this" she said as she thanked her student Twilight for her timing and hopefully a good Friendship report to ease her mind.

What she got wasn't what she hoped for.

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_I bring you urgent news, earlier today I was sent a letter by who I thought was yours, telling me not to reply to it as it said of an investigation you had ordered on Ponyville and I was not to disturb it._

_However I got involved when I found the Apple Family was accused of poisoning the surrounding Towns._

_I went to Applejacks home to sort the mess out, but it was not long when Murphy Chaos stopped by worried about the Apples, but even more concerned when he found out the guards that say you sent, and rejected Rainbow Dash from entering, who latter disappeared into the Everfree Forest._

_They wouldn't let Murphy Chaos in either, but he soon left as well to get Rainbow Dash and told me to stay and sort-out the mess._

_I hand next to no luck from trying to convince the Detective, that say your Adviser Chess Checkers, hired by your orders to come and investigate._

_When they decided to hold there case until the next day, did they leave, and as we fallowed them out we saw both Rainbow Dash and Murphy Chaos who had a Stallion Unicorn._

_Turns out Rainbow Dash found the real culprit and chased him, but got captured in the processes._

_According to both her and Murphy Chaos, she was tortured by him so he could learn where to find the Elements of Harmony, they also found out he was possibly working for some pony called Market Master._

_Murphy Chaos also told me to report that the Stallion Unicorn was one of the Elements of Discord, specifically Gen Test the Element of Cruelty, and that he now has the Element it in his position._

_I believe I covered everything._

_Your Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle._

She wasn't sure how to respond to this, two of the bearer's of the Elements of Harmony where practically under attack, one tortured and the other almost imprisoned with her Family for a crime they didn't do, not to mention her missing guard where the ones to almost did so, and the mystery Market Master was involved and seem to want the Elements or at least get them out of the way.

Things have been going out of control Ever since the First Element of Discord showed itself.

She turned to the awaiting assembly, who by now were back to squabbling like the children they where (she is older then a thousand after all) and let rip her Canterlot voice.

"**SILENCE!"**

The room went quiet from there as she looked at each one making sure they heard her, she had to thank Luna for coming up with that voice way back when they were fillies.

She then cleared her voice to talk in a lower volume "I must cut this meeting short, a new predicament has come up, I must ask you all to leave" some grumbled but left never the less like all the others.

Once they were out she began to write back.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle._

_Thank you for alerting me to this, for neither I nor my Adviser, to our knowledge, have sent for an investigation to be done._

_As for the Guard, my Adviser told me this morning some had gone missing du to some assignment neither my sister or myself had ordered._

_I also did not send that letter you say was there you clamed had been sent by me on such things._

_My Student I fear you have been targeted by the one called Market Master, a crime lord that has been pestering me for six full years, I also believe he is the one responsible for this attack on you and the other Elements._

_Markets plans would most likely have worked if Murphy wasn't there, however the advents that happed regrettable have made me believe he could be part of it all, so please keep an eye on him just incase._

_I do not wish to put you in such a position, but it was all to convenient._

_Also to regards to your Friend and fellow Element, Rainbow Dash, I must ask you to keep her at your home for the next few days._

_The effects of tutor can leave one mentally ill and/or unstable._

_You must also warn the other Elements they are in danger of this threat._

_I will send a Currier to retrieve my Guard as well as the Detectives, to come back, with Gen Test for trial._

_I sent my Blessing to you for the trial's that you and the others might face up ahead._

_I will also look into the matter myself as to how this happened._

_Your Teacher Princess Celestia._

Celestia could only sigh as she sent the letter back to her beloved Student, Market Master was now striking at the Elements for some reason, and the crime lord some how had control in her own Castle.

She had much work to do to tighten security on such things like the information being sent about.

She proceeded to exit the room and find her sister who was helping organize the Guard when she was busy with the political games, what she needed right now was some warm tea and good rest, but her work would never be done if she even slacked at this moment.

She proceeded up the flight of stairs thinking over what was happening.

Her Guard and Servants would bow, as she strode by to reach her sisters chambers.

Once she reached it, she politely knocked on the door and waited for it to open, when the doors did, she was greeted by Luna that was next to a portrait she had been Painting for the last few days.

"Sister, how art thou?" Luna asked putting the utensils down to face her sister "not well, Luna, I must ask you to help reinforce the security around here, the one we know as Market Master, has found a way to use our Guard and our authority" Celestia replied watching a surprised look come to her younger sisters face "art thou certain, Sister of mine?" she asked worried.

"I'm afraid so, the crime lord has eyes on the Bearers of Harmony, I just received a letter by my Student Twilight Sparkle, that two of the Elements were almost separated from the rest" Celestia confirmed for her sibling, that was gathering parchment and headed for the door "we shale begin immediately, we will find the traitors among us, is Checkers up to assist us?" she asked with Celestia next to her as they made there way down the hallway "I had ordered him to rest for today, he was more tired then he would admit, so I almost had to force him to stay in bed for the rest of the day" she said shaking her head, as Luna laughed to herself at how Checkers would always try to do all the work he could do nonstop, that Colt would work himself to death if it wasn't for her and her sister to get him to stop and take a breather now and then.

But all jokes aside, she had her work cut out for here, she had to go to the brig and account for each guard and there shift, then see who would deliver there orders and when, who enters and leaves, who took over each shift, why some were absents while others weren't.

Part of her was glade for this, she normally didn't do much around the Castle like her sister during the day, but that kind of boredom sounded better then what her sister had to put up with when it came to politicks.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Ponyville, Twilight Library-

Night had finally approached and all were asleep but Murphy and Twilight, he was Stargazing like he always did but thru a window, and as for Twilight she was doing some late night readings on "the Pony Mind" behind him on her bed.

She soon stopped and looked at him a little unsure then asked "Murphy why are you even up here?" he looked to her then pointed to Rainbow Dash "I'm concerned, she was with a creepazoid for who knows how long, I would like to stay here if she needs me" he said before tuning back to the window.

She wasn't sure if that was kind of him, or to be creeped out by him acting like this, he was in her room after all, he also didn't act like this before last night "Murphy, why are you-" she was cut off by one word "Family"

"what?" she asked not really catching it the first time "Family…since you told me you accept me for who I was…I now think of you all like sisters, so as a brother, I feel that I must stay and protect you"

It was touching he would put them at such a high regard for there actions that night and was now doing all he could to be of help, but she wounded if this was going a little to far.

"no…stay away"

They both turned there heads to see Dash twisting about uncomfortably and talking in her sleep.

"please…stop" Dash wimperd and shiverd in her nightmare.

Twilight began to look thru her book that she had for an answer to what to do as her friend continued with the nightmare, soon twisting and turning.

Before she got to the page though dash began to calm down, she looked from her book to see Murphy laying next to Dash, running a Shadow hand thru her main while whispering "ssshhh…it's alright…your safe…your with Family…no one can harm you" she watched as he continued with calm words and letting her snuggle close.

And after a half hour of this Dash was calm once more, with a awake Murphy still running a hand thru her main to comfort her, she soon began to look thru the book to see what she could learn to help.

"I wouldn't bother" she herd him, as he looked at her "books tell you fact's, but don't give experience" he said calmly "and a book can only tell you so much, things like this cant be learned from a book"

She looked at him before asking "what do you mean? this book is for teaching about the mind" Murphy just kept up on what he was doing before replying "I meant Friendship, a book can give example, but you need to experience it to know it…I'm up here because I don't want her to be alone during these times…what Dash needs right now are her friends, after the ordeal she went thru, I'm sure I would be a little unstable in the head to" as he said this he kept next to her, making sure she wasn't having a memory of that creature he felt tempted to actually kill when he got him between his wall and the stone wall.

The thought had been hunting him ever since.

"where did you learn to do that then?" Twilight asked snapping his thoughts away "my mother would hold me close to comfort me right after a nightmare, this isn't much different, except if Dash was awake, she would prob'ly pound me into the ground for trying this" a now nervously chuckling Stallion said, thinking about it.

"I don't think she would, but you would get a bump on your head for sure" Twilight added watching as he pulled the covers over her friend and get off the cot she was on "true enough…well, do you think you can keep an eye on here while I catch some Z's?" he asked heading to a corner "yes I can, I plan to keep reading for a bit" she said taking up her book once more .

"alright, if you need me, wake me" he said tipping his hat while leaning on the wall in a human manner, then he added with that grin of his "or wake me when there's food, I shouldn't miss that" this earned him some light laughs from her as she continued to read.

"maybe Celestai doesn't need to worry about him" she thought turning a page.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Murphy Chaos's dream-

inside The Sisters' Castle is where he stood.

It was the same room where all watched the Elements defeated there first foe known commonly as Nightmare Moon, but at the moment she didn't look all that defeated.

"hello young Colt" she said standing before him "greetings…now mind telling my why your not a pile of dust?" Murphy asked bluntly knowing full well this had to be a dream like with Discord.

But he began having second thoughts on how he spoke, for she was now looking mighty angry, but that angered was quelled slowly by her.

"I may not be part of Luna any more, but I still live, and thanks to you I will return wh-" "with the power to drop everything into eternal night and become ruler over all- do you really need to tell me this Moon? I mean it's intrusting and all, but I got some sleeping to do" he cut her off with some what of a blank face, he wasn't in the mood for any of this, but antagonising a Pony like her wanst the best idea, but this was his dream so he want worried.

"insolent Foal!" yelled a now growing nightmare "you dare mock me?" Murphy sighed at how over dramatic others could be as he said "first off, I'm at least 18 making me a Stallion not a Foal, second I didn't mock you, I'm just wanting to get back to sleep"

She snorted at how calm he could be with her, one true ruler of the night, more power then he could imagine, talk to her so "must I show you what I cant do, Foal?" she asked readying a nightmare just for him "must I show YOU what I can do?" he asked back grinning.

She looked puzzled but went on with her idea and made a creature, with four long bony arms, jagged teeth, sharp spins growing out of its back, and tree legs with sharp claws at there ends, with slimy boil like skin and looked at Murphy like he was it's meal.

She looked at Murphy for a reaction, that was mostly nothing, like he didn't seem to interested "cool…but I like to do the job myself, not send lakys" he proceeded to use four Shadow Hands to fight back.

Moon was taken back for a moment seeing another use darkness like see would, but unlike her tendrils that she used, the hands could gasp effectively without needing to curl the arm around its target.

She watched as her creation was being dealt with quickly and brutally, first the hands grabbed two of the four arms on it's left, tossing it aside to the waiting hands there, where they caught it and slammed it into the ground making a sickening crunch noise before two hands came around to grab it by the three legs and continually slam it in the ground all over the area.

Soon the blooded and battered creature went limp and cease to exist after a time of laying still.

"well…you are quite ruthless" she commented to which he snorted and replying with "and your in my head, do mind leaving?"

She gave him a irritated look while telling him before getting cut off "I would, but I am now part of you-"

"Wha, Whao, Whao, hold it!…part of me?" he asked now a little concerned at the idea as she began to explain "yes, I am part of you and once you see my way we can-" before she could build up into a speech he cut her off again, to her annoyance "I get it, you need me to use your power to rule over all!" said Murphy as he laughed evily for a second then said a flat "I dont see that happening"

"then why did you take me into yourself?" Moon inquired as she made her way to him "not my fault, I accidentally touched the armor, then it flew into my Element" he said now sitting and crossing his hooves.

She halted her movement to think over what he said "Element?…but there are only six Elements of Harmony, and you are not one of them"

He didn't answer for a time, mulling over what he said the decided to make a deal, a small one "alright, ill tell you more of what I meant, if you tell me why your in my head disadvantages and all, and ill tell you what I know about the Element that put you in my head, deal?" he waited for her answer as she thought it over.

"alright then…I will tell you" she said sitting down in front of him making eye contact.

"when you touched my armor, I was drawn into you, it wasn't my will to be brought in but I was, as you said "a pile of dust" after being torn away from Luna, but as of know I am stuck with you and trapped inside, the only way out for me is if you die or if I get purged out like with Luna"

She paused to let the information sink into his head for a moment before continuing.

"as for advantages, I saw you use a form of darkness, I am the Queen of night so having me would allow you to control such power, another thing is you may use my armor at will, if I allow it and you get to have contact with me at all times thru thought" she said a little to happily for his tast.

"any reason your not possessing me like a shadow pupet?" Murphy asked half jokingly, making her not sure to frown at that she couldn't control him, or to chuckle at the pun.

"there…is something different about you that makes it to difficult for me to do so" she growled knowing that her plains would not go smoothly with him at the helm, but continued with what she was saying.

"as for disadvantages, you cant shut me up nor control me, and you need my permission if you want to use my more powerful techniques"

After being told this Murphy thought it over and weighed it's uses then decided "alright, if that's all then I'll complete my side of the deal"

Nightmare Moon gave him her full attention, egger to know what brought her inside the Colt.

"I posses a Element that I decided to dub, the Element of Chaos, it is a byproduct of the six Elements of Discord- made by none-other the Discord himself, so far the Gem itself can work on it's own without the aid of the others, and as to why you were sucked in, I don't know"

There was some silence before Moon spoke up.

"that's it?" she said not pleased with the lack of information "what about the other's? you did say you would-" "tell you about the Element that locked you in my head, and that's what I did" he said simply cutting her off again then thought of something.

"can you control dreams?" he asked her suddenly making her slightly confused "well…to an extent yes…why?"

He then grind and asked "you feel like dancing?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

The next morning Rainbow Dash woke to the smell of food, rubbing her eyes and groggily getting up, she went down the stairs, finding a table being set by Murphy "morning Dash, how ya feel'en?" he asked putting a plate down and waving with one of his Shadow Hands for her to come eat "alright I guess" she shrugged, then proceeded to come to the table and eat, then asked "how you feeling?"

He shrugged back before replying with "meh…I feel down the stairs this morning…and I'm fine as you can see"

Twilight soon came out next with her own plate of food "good morning Rainbow Dash" she greeted sitting down happily eating as Spike soon came from the Kitchen to and sat to eat.

"well enjoy yourselves, ill be off and back" Murphy said going to the door "where you going?" Spike asked taking another bite of his meal "Sweet Apple Acers…or some empty place, I need to work on my little moves" was all he said before going out and closing the door carefully behind himself.

Looking to his left and right he thought on where to go.

He decided to help Applejack, seeing as her and her Family were most likely behind on work with the whole ordeal yesterday, it would also give him the chance to practice controlling more hands at once, multi tasking wasn't one of his strong suits.

"_you know, you have me now_" Moons voice echoed in his mind "I know, but I should work on it myself if you decide to go rouge on me" he thought back passing up others making sure he didn't show he was having a conversation with himself in public, he knew it would make things complicated.

"_I don't know how you stand all these thoughts running thru your head, it's like a swarm of Pirasprite's_" Moon said trying to sort thru his thoughts as he walked along "_for example, why would you be "Analyzing" the different scenarios of those fillies tossing a ball, it's pointless!"_

He could only sigh at her complaint and noted that she can see all his present thoughts "you know, it's good to look at things in every point of view possible, you never know what you might learn" he repliyed in thought trying to remember which way it was to the Apple Orchard.

There was a yelp of surprise somewhere, and Murphy looked around to see what was going on.

But forgot to look up, and for that, five hay bail's fell on him, right before a desk fell on him, he soon did what was well known for him to do in Ponyvill.

Moan in pain.

"_do these accidents happen often?_" Moon asked Murphy who was woken up by a falling book, fell down the stairs and almost drowned in the shower(water began to pour out like a water fall if your woundering)

still in pain he asnswerd "yes…all because of Murphy's law"

"_why do you have a Law after your name?_" she asked making him sigh as the sight of Derpy and some other Ponies helping to dig the Stallion out came into sight when a hay bail was moved.

"let me explain it to you"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Arthers Notes:

For the future I plan to type out Nightmare Moons thoughts _like so_

I would also like to say that I'm not 100% sure if I'm still holding the actions and reactions to each charter right (but Murphy's) so I would like you all to point out things if I do miss something


	10. Dreaming of Spectors

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

===Chaos and Harmony===

A new day began to dawn from Twilights balcony window, but it wasn't what stir him from his slumber. Rather it was a broom falling over and whacking his head. As he lifted his head to see what hit him, it slid down his back, then he growled out while bucking the broom off "Stupid broom" as it had interrupted his nice dream of playing Xbox games, with Moon as his opponent(he was sure she cheated a few times in halo)

The broom flew out the window, with the head pushing down a bard, that in turn threw a bucket up thru the window and hit Murphy on the back of his head. "_you starting the day out a little to well, aren't you?_" Moon teased at his bad luck "well it could get worse" he responded, but noticed a slight ominous feeling at his back.

"I do not like that vibe" he said heading to the stairs, see as Twilight, Spike and Dash weren't sleeping up there. He opened the door and carefully made his way down, the falling down the stairs for two weeks wasn't fun in the least.

"Ellow? Any pony home?" he called out, soon spotting Dash "Good morning Murphy, I see you didn't fall down the stairs this time" Dash said holding back a laugh at the memory of the way he did fell down them every morning for the last two week. The smile was evident though and he had to comment "well I'm sorry I had to disappoint you, but I will not be bested by the stairs!" when that left his mouth, he tripped on a book at the bottom of the steps and did a face plant, that rocked a box of parchment to fall off the window and land on the back of his head once more.

"_you really need to stop saying things like that_" Moon sarcastically said with a big smile in his mind "duly noted" he thought back to her as he moved the box off, and got up.

"so, you know what day it is?" Dash asked not showing concern in the least as she was by now, use to this "nope, but I have a feeling I wont like it, I've been getting the "Valentines Day" Vibe"

She looked at him confused as he answered "a day for couples and lovy-dovy stuff" she smiled and said "well then, your close. it's Hearts and Hooves Day"

He unctuously took a step back feeling uneasy suddenly "please tell me your not going to do any lovey-dovy stuff near me or towards me" he said with a slightly strained voice. he didn't do well with girls at time's, and he didn't take part in such things, he wasn't a lover in the least.

"_what's wrong. She's not good enough?_" Moon asked amused at the stream of panicked thoughts going thru his head "you try running from a horde of girls that say there madly in love with you…no make that a entire invasion force!" he countered remembering the large groups of them. True he wasn't social, but it didn't mean he didn't have admirers.

Dash, to his relief quickly said "what? No way, I was just going to ask if you wanted to do something special for today, Sugar Cube corner makes special sweets for only today"

He thought about it and figured that it would be nice to have something sweet that morning for a change "alright, sounds good…but if any pony asks, it's not a date"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Both Dash and Murphy made there way to there destination and continued to pass up couples left to right. He didn't hate these type of days, just creped him out to some extent.

He wounded where Twilight was or doing, but he doubted it would be to spend time with some boy friend…or is it colt friend?

As for Spike, he had a good hunch that the young dragon was with Rarity doing her biding. The thought's of him carrying a stack of boxes while fallowing Rarity popped in his mind, earning a few chuckles from him and his uninvited guest.

They soon came to Sugar cube corner and walked up to the door. Murphy took the lead to open the door for Dash, for he was a nice guy. But it backed fired in a way as Big Mac ran him over yelling something about a Diamond and left Murphy in his painful state.

This time Dash reacted and helped him up as he held his head with a hoof "well" he started looking at where the Big Red Stallion was "that was different" once he got up he shakily went back to the door "are you sure your alright Murphy?" Dash asked with a hint of concern for him.

"ah, that was nothing" he grind at her as he brought up a shaky hoof to the door "I'm a tough cookie, I'll live" right as his hoof touched the knob to push open the door that didn't latch, Cheerily came rushing out, sending large chunks of wood smacking him all over as he got ran over by her, saying something about a dress. He lay there for a second before another wave of pain over took him in the form of three Fillies trampling him to keep pace with the two adults.

"Dash…" he said with a weak voice snapping the Mare out of her stupor on what just happened "yea" she asked going up to him "…I cant feel my back…is that a bad ting?"

If this was any other moment, she would laughing on the ground, but as of now…it wasn't all to funny. Dash gently helped him sit up from the ground, making a loud snap noised making him sigh in relief "I can feel my back again" he said nodding a thank you and getting up himself.

They soon went inside (with Dash insisting she go in first) and sat down for an order.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After eating there sugary meal, the two decided to walk about town and talk about…stuff.

"so that's why you don't like this day?" Dash asked finding the answer a little stupid "I'm telling you, it creeps me to the core…besides I'm not good with mushy stuff" Murphy confirmed, completely healed from the little incident at there last stop.

Murphy then remembered "by the way, has Twilight cleared you for leave yet?" he asked knowing Rainbow Dash had been told to stay with Twilight until all mental damage had healed over from her traumatic advent with the Element of Cruelty. She was to stay only for a few days, but the twisted creature had made his mark in her mind as she kept having nightmares of him for more then a week. She stayed silent but did reply "yea, I'm not having nightmares anymore and she says I should be good to go home tomorrow" after it was said she looked a bit down but only for a few seconds. She quickly put on her confident smile to mask any unease that still lingered.

"well, let me just say it wont be the same without you or Tank around. I think that Pipsqueak has taken a likening to him as well as Owlicious" he said sadly "thanks Merff" she smiled at him for uplifting her sprits.

At that moment the two felt a close conection betewn themselvs.

The moment was ruined when they began to pass Rarity Bouquet and Murphy was squashed flat by the door (and wall still attached) and squished further when Cheerily landed on it with a Bridle vile and showed sudden joy and took off at top speed.

Dash at the moment, was in a slight panic at Murphy being crushed once more. She stopped her panicking when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and out came a Murphy covered in dirt from hat to tail as he said with the strongest protesting voice he could with his current pain "what is this? "Crush the Murphy Day"?" once he was out of the Murphy made hole he brushed himself off 'gently' "you okay Murphy?" Dash asked less concerned as he seemed more fine then before.

"yea…I'm fine" he said, glanced over to see the CMC's at the edge of another hole.

He pondered if he should see why two of them were in dirt next to a hole, but he didn't think he would want to know at the moment. He was in to much pain to ask.

"Let's go home Dash. I'm Beat" he said heading towards the Library

===Chaos and Harmony===

When they got back, Murphy plopped down onto a pillow next to Twilight, not wanting to move "oh, hello Merphy, hello Rainbow Dash. So how was your day out?" she asked eyeing the two "anything intrusting happen?" she added. Murphy sighed and knew where she was going with it but decided to give a different answer "yep…got ran over, jumped on, trampled, squashed and got squashed further."

"_why didn't you yell at her for suggesting it was a date? Is the little Colt tired?_" Moon asked in a mock motherly tone "not now Moon I'm not in the mood" he told her while yawning and began to drift into slumber.

Twilight on the other hoof only started at him as he dosed off in seconds. She then directed her gaze to Dash with a tilted head "he had a rough day" Dash said simply going to the bookshelf and taking out another Daring Do book and sat back at the stares.

Twilight just shrugged and went back to her book as well as she thought "i wounder when the Cuite Mark Crusaders will return that book?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Murphy Chaos's dream-

~it's so cold~

Murphy woke up in the center of a cave made of only ice. It hurt to breath and he could see his breath so easily. He was also shaking uncontrollably from the cold, considering her never did well in such conditions.

~so cold~

He spun around trying to find the point of origin of the voice he heard "ellow? Any pony there?" he asked moving cautiously.

~is some pony there? It's cold~

By now Murphy could tell it was a young voice of a Fillies "not that I'm complaining, but why do I need to rescue damsels in distress?" he asked himself as he fallowed the cavern of ice.

"I'm here! Can you tell me where you are?" he voiced nice and loud and waited for any response. He soon heard the same whisper like voice as before.

~please, I feel so cold.~

He made his way around and kept on high alert, as the feeling of something nagged on him. He made the next turn to the left and found a mint colored Filly, no more then maybe five or so years. She was covered in a thin layer of frost and ice, and he could tell she was suffering greatly for it.

He rushed over to her and took off his scarf as he gently removed some ice and wrapped it around her carefully. Taking off the scarf wasn't plesent as the cold nipped at him only more, but he push thru as much as he could "are you alright little one?" he asked now holding her in his forelegs to pass some heat over to her almost icy cold body.

"yes" she said in an almost a unheard whisper. He gingerly rubbed his forelegs on the Filly to raise her body tempter.

"why waste your time helping her?" said a voice from behind Murphy who went to look but never got a chance as he felt his body freeze over. Eerily enough to him, he could still hear the same voice "after all, others only get in the way. Your compasion makes me sick"

Soon darkness overtook him, but not for long as stars could be seen.

He then blinked a few times and found himself laying on his back in a filed of soft grass. He picked himself up and shook his head and thought "wow…brain freeze"

He soon strolled over to a small pond that caught his eye and looked down into it. He looked at his reflection before taking note of another image "so, was that one of your, 'Visions'?" Moon asked from behind his reflection. "yes, yes it is…are you behind me or just the reflection?" she quirked a brow and then smiled "why? Are you lonely?" she asked. Murphy let out a chuckle while shaking his head "not really, just wounding…"

He soon felt her hoof on his shoulder as he watched there reflection as she asked "why don't you try and take over the land? You have more then enough power to over throw the Celstial Sisters" he turned his gaze to Moon who kept a good height to him before answering here eye to eye "power means nothing to me…besides, I'm not the ruling type…I would hate to do paper work to keep the government stable" he grind at the last bit "try remembering that Moon, with power comes responsibility. If you tried to rule then you would be driven crazy by all the paper work"

She stared at him for a time before laughing "you don't want to rule because you fear the paper work! i can see you complaining about it to" she said still laughing at him. "I wouldn't be complaining!…just voicing my dislike of such a thing" he stated while crossing his hoofs. but he still grind as Moon laughed harder at him "that's the same thing!" he shrugged at her enjoying his own antics "it's about ones point of view" he said looking at her, but quickly saw something out of place.

"Moon…why is the moon made of cheese?" he ask as she looked at him then where her nicely made night was. she looked behind herself, seeing a moon of cheese and white sprinkles for stars with the night looking like a dome with dark blue paint.

"only one being would dare mess with such beauty!" she exclaimed in some anger "wow…Luna and Moon keep the same thing in mind…no touchy the night" Murphy thought seeing her with glowing white eyes and swirling shadowy night, main and tail "Discord show yourself, you miss-formed cretin!" she yelled, scanning her surroundings for him "come now Nightmare, is that any way to treat your elder?" Discord questioned as he relaxed on a chair made up of boomerangs "nice chair" Murphy commented looking at the way it was made "thank you. See, Murphy here knows how to treat me" he said to the Night mistress who was fuming.

"Discord, that is because I, unlike others, enjoy a certain degree of chaos" Murphy quipped showing a little annoyance himself "and why did you come back now?" "come back? This…this Creator has been in your mind before?" Moon inquired in slight outrage at the thought. Discord gave a smug look at her as he said "why are you so surprised, I am more powerful after all" holding his talon hand to his chest in pride "before being turned into a garden decretive, that is" Murphy said with a slight snicker as Discord glared at him "what? It's true" Murphy defended from his glare.

"that's besides the point. Again I ask. Why. Are . You. Here?" Moon said as threatening as she could to the very calm Sprite of Chaos and Disharmony (can I just say SoCad?)

Discord shook his head in a mock disapproving manner "Moon, why scorn me so? We aim for the same thing after all!" he chirped. He soon flashed out of existence and back into it. Right next to Moons right or Murphy's left (or between the two if you like) "besides, I will be moving in for a while" he said picking them both um, hugging each one in a different arm "so we're all room mates!"

"WHAT?" both Moon and Murphy exclaimed at the same time "D, you can be serous! I am having enough trouble with one entity in my head, but two!" said a distraught Murphy "dose my brain even have the capacity to hold all those thoughts of yours?" he soon added. Moon was also voicing her complaint at the same time Murphy was "you and I in the same mind? I would rather be dust once more!" she said while struggling out if his grasp "why should I spend time with the same thing that messes my night over and over!" she shouted in some fury.

Discord sighed at the two then explained "I find my stone prison to boring, and you need to learn how to use that Element of yours" he pointed at Murphy who gave him a puzzled look while in his arm "so, in other words… *pause for thought* …you want free stay here and in exchange I get more control over chaos itself?…do you mind putting us down?"

Discord put the two down before slithering back to his chair and snapping his lion paw fingers to bring up a table and pillows to sit on "yes, and I can keep an eye on that slithering shadow for you" he motioned to Moon, who didn't show any trust to him. Who could balm her, the guy is a trouble with a capital T. "your not considering letting this thing in…are you?" Moon asked a little concerned at the idea, Murphy wasn't all to sure either "will I hear you in my head all the time like Moon?" he asked thinking he knew the answer "yes, and as a bonus I can be a specter floating all around!" he said happily while drinking a chocolate milk of glass.

Murphy mulled it over in his head and asked "like ryuk in Death Note? And can you do the same for Moon over here?" he watched as the Chaotic spirit smiled and nodded "yes and yes." Murphy asked one more question before deciding "all right one last thing…know a game called Halo?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

Murphy soon awake to the same routine.

Part1: have something fall, crash, slam, puor or burn him…check.

Part 2: grumble about Murphy's law for wakening him…check.

Part 3: hear Moon give some sarcastic or dispraise like remark while enjoying it...check.

Part 4: stretch about to get blood flowing before another Murphy Law happens...check.

"good morning Murphy, get a good nights rest?" Twilight asked reading a book while eating next to Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"you could say that" he said before tripping on the pillow he was sleeping on and sending a stack of Daring Do books to tilt and fall on him.

"**are you telling me that things like that happen to him on a daily bases?**" Discord asked Moon while in specter form (much to Moons delight) "_yes, I have seen things that I thought you could only do. It's a wonder how he still breaths_" she said with a hint of contempt considering she's trapped in his mind.

"**come now Moon, even if we cant stray to far from him, we still roam about freely**" he said happily laying on the table as Murphy get's out of the pile and walks to the kitchen for food.

Discord and Moon sat near the two Elements of Harmony, Scowl on Moons face and Delight on Discords as he was not only laying in front of them on the table, but was making googly faces right in there faces. Moon scowl turned into one of slight pleasure and annoyance "_you are such a Child at times_" she commented as he kept up the act "**it's the best way to make Chaos my dear**" he said before making another face in front of Twilight.

"Discord do you mind?" Murphy asked in thought while coming back with his food "it's a little hard to eat thru another's body, even if it doesn't have any mass to it" Discord looked at him while giving a board look "**your no fun at times**" he said before turning his head and flying off. Murphy rolled his eyes at his childish antics before sitting down.

His mind soon turned back to the dream of ice and thought about it. He also brought up the matter with Moon and Discord, the others had to know there enemies were close to them at all times. "_you wouldn't dare_" Moon interrupted his thoughts while sitting next to him "**why shouldn't he? I wouldn't mind seeing the looks on there faces**" Discord said from the book shelf's, likening the idea himself.

Spike soon took notice of Murphy's more silent behavior and twisted face that showed him in very deep thought "something on your mind Meff?" he asked getting Twilights and Dash's attention "yep…" he said sill thinking before sighing and just going with it "you know Nightmare Moon and Discord right?" they nodded "well, believe it or not, there both in my head and are currently in specter form where only I can see and hear them. Yea I'm nut's right?"

They could only stair at him before Dash laughed "hahaha! Good one Murphy, you almost had me there!" she soon stopped when she noticed he didn't make any grin "your…not…joking. are you?" she slowly said as he pointed to the book shelf while saying "if I was, then Discord wouldn't be holding that book up side down while reading it…by the way he's waving at you Twilight and says hi"

They all look back to see a book floating in the air, page's turning now and then. In Murphy's view Discord had big silly reading glasses with a bubble pipe that he held with one hand while holding the book with the other "Discord, is there any way for them to see and head you two?" Murphy asked not wanting to be the middle man for every word they would say.

"**yes…but where's the fun in that?**" Discord quizzed with a smile, knowing full well he was makeing Murphy look like an idiot. Murphy gave a very unamused snort but came up with something and smiled "fine" he said "then you wont see there super shocked faces" Discords ear twitched at the sound of the idea and pondered it for a mere second before snapping his fingers showing both himself and Moon.

There was a collective gasp at seeing the two. for one reason being that Moon was next to Murphy, who as next to Dash "N-Nightmare Moon!" she studier at the sudden shock of seeing one of there enemies. At the same moment Twilight gasped "Discord!" as she backpedaled seeing his face right in front of hers, his tail holding the book now.

"oh! That was priceless!" he exclaimed "you should of seen the look on your face" Discord added soon laughing. Twilight could only glare at Discord for his little prank, but still felt apprehensive of having him around, specially in her home "why are you here Discord?" she asked with plenty of anger in her tone.

"what is he doing here? What about her!" Dash yelled from her side pointing at Moon who rolled her eyes responding with annoyance "I didn't want to be here, in fact I don't have a choice in the matter. For I, am stuck in his mind till I am purged or if he dies. He on the other hoof-" Moon directed to Discord who was grinning like a monkey, still savering the look on Twilights face "- barged in uninvited last night, and ruined my night in that dream!…he also cheated in a game a few times" she finished crossing her forelegs.

All present in the room (but Murphy and his 'head mates') quirked a brow in confusion "game? When did you all play a game?" Spike asked in confusion. Murphy shook his head sighing heavily "not in-portend…back to the subject at hoof, claw or whatever- these two are stuck in my head. Moon has been in my head since her armor was absorbed by my Element. As for Discord, he came to me last night while I was sleeping, said something about it being to boring in stone…do you mind?" a now annoyed Stallion asked the miss-matched Spirit who was holding a book that said "Learning to Reading for Dummy's" on the front cover (Murphy didn't know what it said or what it was, it was behind him. He just got a feeling) "no, no I don't" Discord snickered from behind.

This was going to be very intrusting to say the least.


	11. the Stallion with the Heart of Ice

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

Hours of long explaining later, the whole gang of Elements were gathered all in the Library, with Nightmare Moon and Discord still in a tangible form. So far they had covered how long Moon was in Murphy's head and what she did or said while in there as well as how she taught him how to use his abilities more effectivly. But mostly for the reason of hoping he would turn on them. he kept saying that the possibility of that happening was close to none.

Discord was also explaining why he chose to stay with Murphy, and one of them was so he could keep tabs on the said pony so he could learn more about the enigma of a Gem.

"so, le' me ge' this straight n' all" Applejack started "you'er here ta see how tha' there Element works an' find ou' why?"

Discord nodded in confirmation with a smile while holding the blowpipe of bubbles from before "why yes, ever since it's creation it was, as you would say "the odd one"" he said still blowing bubbles out while laying on a cotton candy cloud (and no it wasn't really there it was as fake as his form was)

"Discord I have a question…two actually" Murphy said looking straight at Discord "first is, do you know who made the Elements of Harmony? I know you said you made the ones of Discord with mine as a byproduct. But what of the others" Murphy help up a hoof to keep any pony from saying a word "let me say the second question, it's related to the first. Is there another Element? Not of Discord, but of Harmony?"

Discord began to slowly get tired of all the questions being asked of him. more so from the ever persistent Murphy who had more then a swarm of Parasprites in mind. "for the first, no I don't know who made the Elements of Harmony. That is a mystery that has plugged all for a long time. As for your other question, yes, I do believe there is. Where and what it is I don't know"

"what do you mean you don't know what it is? From what I've seen each one is the opposite of the other, if I'm Chaos that makes the other-" Murphy dragged on waiting for a answer "Harmony?" Pinkie piped up as Murphy shook his head sighing "no Pinkie, that's the opposite of Discord"

"Seriously, the mlp sires was made for PG audience, but why did they lower there intelligent?" he thought as he came up with an answer "right…it's Pinkie Pie"

Spike soon broke Murphy out his thoughts with the correct answer "Order, that's it right?" he asked looking to Twilight who nodded.

Murphy was going to say more, but a sudden belch from Spike stopped him. Twilight plucked the letter out of the air and began to read aloud once more.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle._

_I have a task for you and your friends to partake of._

_There has been a distributes that I think only you and your friends can handle, as my Guard has been most busy as of late._

_There was a reports going about of a Stallion attacking Families passing by a Forest near a Town called Falls Drop._

_One thing that was included was that the Stallion was an Earthen, capable of using Ice, so far more then twelve Families have gone missing._

_The Guard that I have sent have yet to report in, I ask you and your friends for I believe it is one of the Elements of Discord._

_Be safe my Student and watch yourself as well as your friends._

_Your Teacher Princess Clestia_

After the letter was read, Murphy played his most resent 'Vision' in his head and shivered at the thought (no pun intended)

Despite being in specter body's, both Moon and Discord could hear Murphy's thoughts "**so, are you going to tell them?**" Discord asked via thought. "_Discord, telling them that most likely will not work. Further more those Visions don't tell much_" Moon intervened, bring up a valid point. Murphy had two Visions that told him of some event but no where near enough information as to get a clue as to what to do, only something with those things will come to pass…to some extent, as he seems to change it at the end.

"She's right D. I cant be sure as to what will happen, only that something will" Murphy thought back as he thought about the letter, finding it strange in a way. then speaking up Murphy drew there attention "so, when do we leave? Also I suggest we pack for cold weather" the last part caught them a little off guard "why's that Dear?" Rarity asked not wanting to wear something that shouldn't be in fashion till winter "the letter said, Stallion with ice powers, so ergo, we may need warm clothing"

"well, you all go do what ever it is you ponies need to do. I am gone" Discord stated poofing away. Nightmare Moon soon fallowed suit, making a dramatic exit with swirling shadows and smoke "Dramatic much?" Murphy deadpanned.

"_say what you like Colt, but I prefer to keep up an image_" he could only do a mental eye roll at her comment and shake his head, as Discord laughed at them both for there antics and bickering.

As Murphy was dealing with his head mates, Twilight was organizing for there trip. "Rarity, I want you to go and get some warm clothing, Murphy might be right on needing it." Rarity nodded and headed out "I'll get right on it Twilight"

Twilight then turned to Applejack and Rainbow Dash "Applejack, Raindow Dash, I want you two to go back to Sweat apple acres for some tools if we come a crossed any ice." Dash gave a salute, while Applejack tipped her hat "we'll be back soon sugar cube" Twilight then turned to the remaining ponies "Fluttershy I need you and Pinkie to get some extra food for the trip, Murphy and I will pack anything else that will be needed" with that they both trotted out (or hopped out in Pinkies case)

Twilight then turned to Murphy, who had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Murphy, is everything ok?" she asked getting him to respond, but still in thought "not really…I'm just thinking is all" was all he said not giving her all his attention at first "so what's on the to do list?"

===Chaos and Harmony===

-on the train to Falls Drop one day latter-

Rainbow Dash sighed from boredom as she waited to get to there destination. Twilight was reading a book as she always did. She took notice of Dash and smiled before going back to her book.

Rarity was talking to Fluttershy about the importance of keeping ones hair should be kept to be presentable at all times. But from the looks of things it looked more like a lecher then a conversation. Fluttershy just nodded and agreed with most of what Rarity said being polite.

On another side of there cabin was Pinkie Pie, telling jokes to Applejack who in turn was telling jokes of her own "-so, the Colt ask's his mother "would ya like ta tell'em, or should I?"" for a few seconds Pinkie didn't make a pep. But after a time she busted out laughing drawing the attention of the others in the cabin "t-th-that was funny!" Pinkie breathed out still laughing.

Dash then looked to her left, where Murphy sat in thought. He hasn't really moved since they left the station "Murphy?" Dash called nudging him getting him to shake his head "sorry, did you say something?" he said looking at her "yea, are you ok, you've been…well…zoned out since we left" she told him as he held a more thoughtful look.

After some time of mulling it over (and constant bickering from Discord and Moon) he decided to come out with it.

"Dash, that letter Twilight got…it's got me very worried. for example, why would Celestia assume it's an Element of Discord off the bat?" he some times caught little details others would miss, like when the Flim Flam Brothers came and gave the reason why to trust them. When in fact they just used a catchy tone to trick them and allowing them to gain trust without a reasoning.

Dash waved it off not concerned in the least and reassured him saying "don't worry over it Merff. Celestia knows what she's doing, besides who else can send a letter via Spike Belch" that bit, made him chuckle as he thought.

"Belch mail, the only way to be sure you have a fresh breath in the morning"

"**I wouldn't mind using that during my rule**" Discord laughed as Moon rolled her eyes "_really Discord, that is so unsanitary_""**but funny!**" he quickly commented, then went back to playing Portal 2 in Murphy's head.

"you do present a valid point…" Murphy said a bit slowly, but forgot that thought when seeing Pinkie holding something. He thought it over and decided to ask Dash "say, how do you ponies hold things with your Hooves, cuz I still cant do that" this had to be one of his most poitless discutions, but it was a thought that never left his head. How do they really hold things without hands! "~_**it's magic!~**_" both Moon and Discord said simultaneously "thanks you to, that explains SO much" he sarcastically thought.

The cabin then shook violently and the sound of emergency breaks screeched thru there ears as they fell out of there seats. After they all picked themselves up Applejack interpreted there thoughts "wha' the hay happend?" Pinkie got to the window and looked around "wow Murphy, you were right. It's all icy and sparkly out there!" she said cheerfully.

"um…Pinkie…where we're going, there isn't suppose to be ice" Fluttershy informed her friend going to the window herself "oh my. I hope the Animals here found warm places to hid" she said with concern evident in her voice. They all looked out the same window and gasped at the wide spred of ice and snow, makeing the place look more like a tundrea then a warm lake area.

"hey, what's that sound?" Pinkie asked getting all to be silent. A creeping cracking like sound began to be heard as the cabin began to get colder "I think we should get these cloths on now" Twilight stated, slipping her coat on "I second that notion!" Murphy hastily agreed using his Shadow hands to grab his coat and slip it on, along with the slightly larger saddle bag's.

Soon all the girls were fallowing there example as ice began to cover the outside and inside making it colder "could this get any-" Dash was cut off by one of Murphy's hands that covered her mouth "don't you dare finish that sentence" he said in a dangerous tone. He then looked back to the wall and punched a hole thru it and waved the others to get out.

By the time every one of them had gotten out, the Train, from locomotive to caboose was frozen sold. As the six were awing at there new icy surroundings, Murphy was eyeing the snow and some of the ice mounds "I don't like this" he thought "_oh for the love of- toughen up! It's only a little ice_" Moon scolded, giving him a annoyed look "it's not that Moon. Look what do you see?" Murphy asked getting both Moon and Discord to be in specter from "_ice, snow and…nothing else_" she said looking around "**I agree…nothing. If this is the work of some Element of Discord, then he's terrible at being one**" Discord said in disapproval at the lack of Chaos. Murphy nodded mentally to them "that's right…nothing…there isn't even a track in the snow. There should at least be some smoke coming from those chimneys, or tracks from animals. But there isn't"

He continued to scan the area trying to find any sign of…well, life. The main six on the other hoof were thinking of what to do next, they had not far to go to get to town "alright girls, lets get moving" Twilight proclaimed taking the lead. Murphy heard her and fallowed from the back, keeping an eye out for any trouble. He also was taking glances at there surroundings while thinking of things in his head "is it possible for me to use the other Elements of Discord?" he pondered. The question did drift in and out but he didn't know the answer.

"**why don't you try?**"

Murphy almost jumped at Discords voice, but remembered he was in his head "try? Are you saying I can?" he questioned feeling Discord taking a mental thinking pose "**I would think, you as Chaos, would be able to**" he could tell Discord was mocking him in a way. He then mentally asked Moon "well, Think I can?" there was silence, no doubt Moon was contemplating on what to say "_I don't know. But it's now obvious I over estimated you if you don't think you can do something so simple_"

"it's logical to think I cant do it, for I don't know if I can. I'll find out when I try" he thought to her taking note of the frozen over town that they all approached as the six talked.

"-so that's why I think we should have a unfrozen town party!" Pinkie said happily at the thought of a party. Fluttershy was looking about for any animals, but not finding any "I don't like this" she said quietly getting closer to Rainbow Dash out of fear of all the silence but the wind. Dash seemed to accept her close presence to her. It was unsettling with all the silence and the only real noise being there talking and the wind.

The wind was unsettling in it's own right, nipping at there skin and drying there throats with cold air. Rarity glanced around trying to find any pony "where is every pony" she finally asked getting unnerved herself from the silence.

"mayb'ay they lef' we'th all the ice. Ain't passable ta grow a thing in di's cold" Applejack suggested looking at a farm with ice as the main and only crop. Murphy didn't fully agree, if there was an evacuation then there wouldn't be able to get a train here. There was also the fact that the letter said it was near a forest, not town, it was sending his cautious nature into over drive.

Once inside the town Pinkie decided to help reassure them "or maybe there all inside with hot chocolate and soup and cake and-" "Silence!" Murphy said with a slight hiss making them all jump "gee Mur-" SSHHH!" he cut Dash off looking around.

Murphy moved his ears around carefully trying to find the sound he heard thru the wind. The others were looking about wondering what made him stop "what did you hear?" Fluttershy's soft voice echoed in the hissing wind "a voice…keep close" he instructed getting closer to the others as they did the same.

As they looked about Rarity took note of something "why are the doors frozen open? And what is with these ice pillars?" she asked looking at each one that tilted at an angle "I think I know the answer…but you don't want to know" Murphy replied counting each one and there shape.

"look! Hoof prints" Pinkie exclaimed pointing and looking at them "well look'ie there. Bu' I don' think tha're our Fella's tracks" said Applejack looking at there size "she's right, there to small. There more like the size for a Filly or Colt" Murphy observed himself.

Twilight took concern at the thought of anything left in this frozen place "We should fallow those tracks, we cant leave some pony in a place like this alone" she said fallowing them. The others soon fallowed suite keeping close as Murphy fallowed from the back, looking over his shoulder now and then not wanting any surprises, but he soon heard those all to familiar words now.

~it's so cold~

The whisper got Fluttershy scared and sent her hiding into a bush, while it only stopped the motion of the others. Murphy looked to a house that looked eerily looked like a cave "I'm likening this less and less" he grimly thought trotting over after the tracks to the house and looking inside find the same mint color Filly covered in frost and ice, shaking uncontrollably in the center of the room.

After entering the very spacuse room and glanceing about a few more times he turned to the others "Twi, we've got a Filly here that needs help, bad!" he yelled, spurring even Fluttershy to get over her fear to help.

Murphy reached into one of the bags and pulled out a blanket and gently brushed the frost and ice off the Filly before wrapping her in it.

She was no older then the Crusaders and was mint colored all over and also had wings, abet small, but that was normal for one her age. She also had short cut hair that was a mix of brown and forest green. He could tell she was in pain, and most likely had hypothermia from the intense cold.

"m-m-m-mommy?" she asked still while he was doing all of this. But at this, Murphy didn't know what to do, she was freezing, probably starving and could be half aspleep or somthing.

All this was observed in 15 seconds before the six came rushing in "Twi, please tell me you have something for hypothermia, this little one may have it" he informed her passing the small Filly to her. He decided to chat with the others "you two have been quiet for some time" he thought waiting for a response "_we have been discussing a matter that may benefit you…what sort of monster would put a child thru this?_" Moon asked with discuss and also looking at Discord who shrugged "**I'm afraid I don't know, I'm only aware of the identaty of two Elements of Discord and one Chaos.**" he said with crossed arms then added "**but I must agree, this is a low even for an Element of Discord to do**" Murphy could only shake his head at that "that's not important as of yet…what was it that could help me?"

The two looked at one another before explaining "_we believe you can use other Elements of Discord, but in doing so you cannot use your other abilities_" from there Discord explained "**you see, young Stallion, your Chaos Element has seemed to have learned how to use the other two Elements. However the power can only be used one at a time considering you haven't mastered your own power as of yet**" Murphy worked the information in his head before asking "so I can use the others?…ok, let me try this. I can use a power from an Element of Chaos if, I use it's abilities alone. In other words if I want Fire I cant use any Shadow walls or hands. I would need to switch betwen them like some kind of Style change…Right?" the two thought it over and nodded in confirmation "_beware though, it may have unforeseen side effects_" Moon warned.

-back with Twilight while this was happening-

Twilight held the Filly close when Murphy passed her over to her and began to check the Filly over "she's freezing! Fluttershy, get that mixture Zacora made for us" she told the yellow Pegasus, that was now searching her bag's for it. Rarity came over to the Filly herself and touched her "the poor things is Deathly cold!" she almost shirked, taking her outer coat that was warmer then the blanket and wrapping the Filly in it in steed "Rarity, ya'll ge' frozen yer self if'n you go do that!" Applejack said going up to her friend "if I must freeze to keep this young Filly warm, then I will" she said in a tone letting them know she wasn't going to change her mind.

After a little more rummaging, Flutter shy found what she was looking for and raised it out and Trotted over to the Filly. She carefully gave it to her, making sure she drank it before putting it away.

"wow, look at all the snow" Pinkie said drawing there attention as she looked at the sky with Dash "looks like there's going to be one huge storm" before she made a step out the open door way to remove the aprching clouds, a cold and violent wind pushed her back and began to freezing there way out.

Murphy was snapped away from his conversation to the disturbance. And to his despair it was that the entrance was frozen over. It was then a new voice entered in "sacrificing one's self for another…" Murphy reacted by erecting five hands behind himself as he turned about. He didn't get more then half way before both hands and body were frozen over. And as he struggled, the Stallion they seek, showed himself as he finished what he said "…noble…but leaves you open for attack" he said with a calculating voice, cold and devoid of anything close to emotion.

As for looks, he was Blue with very messy medium length, cyan and white, main and tail. His body had an athletic build and had brilliant crimson eyes. His Cutie mark was of a jagged Double clef note and to no surprise on the helmet he wore was a cyan Gem that looked like it with a soft glow.

"great...anouther trap" Murphy bitterly thought, still trying to get free. "you're the guy that did all this, aren't you!" Dash growled getting in a aggressive stance.

He looked at her passively and quirked a brow "nothing gets past you, huh?" he said void of any emotion before turning to Twilight and making a demand of her "give me all the Element, including the two ones of Discord and I will let you all leave-" "Fat chance!" Dash yelled knowing it was a threat and charged "Dash don't!" Murphy tried to yell, still stuck in the ice, but was all to late as she was hit by a stream of cold air, freezing one of her wings forceing her to crash.

He walked up to her but stopped as Pinkie Pie got between him and her "don't you touch Dashy, you meanie!" he stared at her before saying in a cold voice "if you give me your Elements, and I wont" she in turn held a stronger stance "I will not, Mr. Meanie!"

Despite her yelling he held a cold stare "I would prefer if you called me Elsprin. And if you want to see the light of day with your…friends…then I suggest you give me what I came for" he said coldly even more so when saying friend. Twilight with AJ by her side and Rarity and Fluttery brining up the rear, took a stand with Dash "we will, certainly not! I don't know who you think you are, but what you have done is unacceptable!" Rarity voiced next to Fluttershy who held the Filly in her arms protectively.

"so be it" he said before sending what looked like a beam of pure cold at Pinkie, freezing her over in an instant "PINKIE!" they all screamed, uncoutuosly taking steps back.

At this point, Murphy was putting all his power into getting free. But with all the cold, he had gotten weak. He also was having a harder time focusing as his bones ached and his chest felt like it was being crippled by the cold. he wasnt sure, but he felt like his Elemets power was being canceld by the ice that held him. It was hard trying to use the single Shadow Hand he was able to make, break himself free.

"_you said you didn't deal well with the cold, but I dint think it this bad_" Moon said in surprise as she began to feel his pain "**at this rate, you'll be needing that potion yourself if you don't get free**" Discord commented in Specter from, trying to pry some ice away to "no kidding, Sherlock" he thought to them as he bashed away with the hand but got more and more tired with the cold saping at his stregth.

By now Applejack tried to buck Elsprin, but he evaded and then touched the ground near her, freezing her hind legs to the ground holding her in place. Rarity picked up a few ice pieces and launched them to him, but he made two ice pillars to intercept them and sent a strong icy wind at her, making her collapse form the dramatic drop in tempter (that and her coat was still on the Filly) Twilight intervened by making a shield around herself and Rarity, protecting them.

Unfotanly it gave him the opportunity to send a beam of frost at them and making a dome of ice, exhalent for being a way to contain them. All his attention was now on Fluttershy, who held the Filly even closer to herself and backed away from him "I see the bait is still alive, did you and your little group decide to take it in?" he said casually still making his way to them "b-bait? Y-you used her as bait?" Fluttershy asked in shock "how else was I to lure you here?" he asked with Gem glowing bright.

He soon stopped his approach as he felt a slight intimidation.

"how DARE you!" the sudden outburst from the shyest of the group caught him off guard and she glared at him with such intensity he backed away "do you know what you even did? The lives you ruined? The ponies you scared away!"

After backing up a bit, he regained some composer and decided to tell her somthing she din't know "none of them were scared away" he said blankly "what do you mean, there isn't any pony around" she said harshly keeping up her Stare "they never got the chance to. Did you not look at the Ice pillars?"

What he was referring to her suddenly scared her "w-what about them?" she asked loosening her confidence "each one of these pillars is a pony…or was a pony I should say, there probably dead by now" he said with no hint of regret or sadness or even anger for that matter. It was as if it wasn't a real concern to him "y-y-you f-froze t-them all!"

Knowing she lost her will to fear he began to move forwards once more to a now frozen scared Mare "they became a problem…so I removed it…and now I'll remove you" As she shudder there holding the Filly close, he glared at her "compassion is such a weakness…your pathetic" at this point Murphy knew what he was going to do "Fluttershy!" he yelled doubleding his efforts to get free.

Elsprin looked back at the Stallion and sneered at him "truly pathetic to worry about another" and without another thought he fired.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and covered the Filly (which I should say is unconscious during the whole time) with herself as much as she could. "RAINBOW DASH!" Applejacks voice rang as Fluttershy felt cold are wash over her, but as far as she could tell she wasn't frozen. And knew why when she opened her eyes to see her long time friend, Dash still in mid leap in front of her, blocking Elsprin "Foal" he said looking at her frozen form "wasting ones life for another"

*CRACK!*

Elsprin turned to look at where the sound originated from to see the Stallion giving him a Glare of great rage and anger. All around him the ice that held him was cracking and melting at a alarming rate, and the Stallions Cobalt eyes were-

"wait" Elsprin thought "weren't they Brown?" he pushed those thought aside to hold the Stallion down with more ice. But when it made contact, it only hissed and steamed, and the surrounding ice was melting and cracking.

-in Murphy's mind-

When he watched Dash do the highest duty Loyalty could do, something in him snapped.

something he held shut for years.

Some thing horrible.

Something that scared him.

He never wanted to release it, but what happened to her sent him off the edge, and he was blinded by Rage and Rage alone. His body ached, but he ignored it, all that matter was his promise to protect. at any cost.

The ice around him creaked, cracked and melted as Elsprin did a futile attempt at re-freezing him "I'll show you pathetic" he thought as he brook his right foreleg out. He could distinctly hear voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying.

He then let out a war cry and brook free.

Elsprin took a step back looking at the now Blazing Stallion, and didn't waste time on attacking with pillers of ice and strams of frost. His assualt was proven useless when it got close though, as he was to hot for the ice to harm him. His eye then glowed only Cobalt as fire and heat gathered around him.

Elsprin decided to use a more stronger attack, the same he used to freeze the town, he was unleashing his Ice Storm. His Element glowed bright making the air swirl around creating a blizzard like effect on the inside of the building. But even that didn't stop him, as he turned up the heat only more, making Elsprins surroundings to melt.

Murphy began to launch fire balls at Elsprin who tired to block with ice walls, that only melted away, allowing more fireballs thru. Elsprin counterd by useing blasts of cold to stop the attacks, but foud out quickly that his own power was proven usless agenst this new form of attack.

Seeing as he was beat and not wating to be caught, he decided to beat feet out. Before he did he sent a large beam of frost at Murphy one last time, blinding the Stallion and any others with the steam being made from the two teputres. Once it cleared, Elsprin was gone.

Murphy was going to pursue, but was stopped when he heard Fluttershy's voice. He looked at her harshly, but it quickly softened when he saw the fear in her eyes and the tears.

After breathing slowly to calm himself he looked at her with sorry look but said nothing as he went to Dashes frozen form and increased the heat of his body. The ice cracked a few times before it shattered, relishing Rainbow Dash, coughing and gasping for air. After she was out, he made his way to Pinkie Pie.

After a few moments of catching her breath Dash looked up seeing Fluttershy with an ever present Filly in her arms "Fluttershy?" Dash asked weakly before coughing again as she still struggled from almost complete suffocation.

"it's okay Rainbow Dash, were all okay" Fluttershy said as she watched a now free Pinkie bounce about, with no ill effect of being frozen soled. Apple jack was free now as well and working both legs "thank's a bunch Merff" Apple jack smiled and only got a annoyed grunt as a response from Murphy as he headed to Twilight and Rarities prison.

Once he melted a hole thru the ice that held them both.

After that they headed out to go find Elsprin and free the town folk.

===Chaos and Harmony===

After the grope of Seven left the ice house, they asked Murphy to melt a pillar of ice that had one pony in it. When he did melt it the body fell out limp and not moving. It was made aware for them that Elsprin was right in his conclusion of them being dead, as they had died form lack of air and being frozen for Celestia knows how long. So they left the town and headed for the train, only to find it useless, and it's crew dead from the freeze to. There last option was to walk to the nearest town.

Once far enough they took off there outer coats and packed them up and carry them. Except Rarity, who was carrying the still out Filly who hopefully was having a nice dream.

Twilight soon took note of Murphy's…behavior during this time. He would glare at them now and then. He snapped at Pinkie Pie once. And he fired off some fireballs at a frozen tree out of anger at one point before they left. This had to stop "Murphy are you alright?" Twilight asked as he sent a hostel glare towards her "I'm fine" he said a bit harshly "no, your not. Why are you being so-" she started to drag on trying to find the word "all cranky and meanie like!" Pinkie finished for Twilight, and got a Growl from Murphy, but he quickly composed himself a bit "I-I'm sorry…I'm just so…so…so angry! I…I don't know!" he started to yell holding his head.

"_maybe this is the side effect for your imitation of the Hate Element_" Moon said dryly, she soon received a mental glare from him as he asked as calmly as he could "how do I fix it?"

On the outside of his head, Twilight and Pinkie looked at Murphy who looked like he was in deep thought "um…Merff?" said Applejack tilting her head "not now AJ…trying to find out how to fix this" he said between clutched teeth, as heat began to build around him and putting a few leaves a light with fire showing his anger. The six decided to back away and leave him be till he had sorted it out with the others in his head.

That would of made him sound crazy, if it wasn't for the fact that Discord showed himself and Nightmare Moon at the Library.

"Fix. Tell. Now!" Murphy asked losing his patients very quickly "**now Murphy, undoing this is simple**" Discord said holding a hand up as if teaching a lesson "NOW DISCORD!" he yelled ready to blow "_calm down…it's all you have to do_" Moon said passively "that's all?" he said in slightly calmer tone but still glareing, as they both nodded "_yes, just go thru those breathing exercises you like doing now and then_" Moon suggested.

Back on the outside, the six watched as Murphy slowly calmed down as he began to take in focused breaths with his eyes closed. "what's he doing?" Pinkie whispered to the rest "I don't know" Twilight whispered back "I know, he's doing his breathing exercises. He says it helps him calm down at times" Dash said earning her Stares "what? He told me when we went to go eat at Sugar Cube Corner" she said as they looked at one another then they all gave a particular smile. Dash knew that smile and in a way, dreaded it as it was confirmed by Rarity "you two going out?" she asked with a glint in her eye "n-no!" she stuttered in defiance as all the girls laughed and giggled. She crossed forelegs and Huffed turing her back to them "come now Rainbow, dont be like that" Rarity said patting her friend on the shulder "yea Dashy we're only jokeing!" Pinkie said with her smile ever so present. Dash rolled her eyes but smiled at her firends antics in the end.

After they were done they waited a good five minutes before Murphy reopened his eyes, and to there relief didn't have them in a Cobalt color. He walked up to them with regret written all over his face "how ya feel'en Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked bracing for a yell just in case, but got a calm and sad voice instead "rotten…listen…I didn't mean to yell at you all, or get all angry, I…" a hoof was raised to stop him mid sentence by Twilight "it's okay, I think I understand, Elsprin hurt us and he got away so-" "no!" he cut her off to finish what he was saying "I need to apologies because I lost control, and it was because I let Hate overtake me when I should have been more thoughtful on my actions. I could of hurt you and becuse of that i almost lost what was really important…so I'm sorry" he said hanging his head down but felt all six of them embracing him in a hug "we forgive you" Pinkie said cheerfully "yea, we cant stay mad at ya" Dash siad "tha's righ" Applejack chimed in as the hug broke up slowly. Twilight soon said her own words of encouragement "besides, we're your Family now, just like you said that one night" the others soon gave stares at her in confusion "is that what he thinks of us?" Rarity asked looking at the Stallion now, who was kicking some dust on the ground.

Twilight nodded oblivious to his slight embarrassment "yep, a few weeks ago he told me he see's us as sisters ever since we accepted him into our grouped" she said pridefully.

They all then turned there looks to Murphy for confirmation and seeing no way out he nodded "yes…I see you as my Sisters…and because of that I'm going to do all I can to protect you. I don't have family here. and when you showed me that you would accept me for who I was, I just…" he soon fell silent trying to hold back the tears and keep a lid on his emotions.

"_he's quite the softy_" Moon commented feeling his emotions buzzing in his mind "**he certainly is…I give him ten seconds" **said Discord waiting for the Stallion to start crying. But it never happened as he calmed himself down once more, much to the Spirte of Chaos's disapontment.

Murphy look at the six and nodded his thanks "you know" he heard Twilight start "that would make a good Friendship report" he looked at her blankly then plastered his grin back on "sure, when we get back I'll be sure to do that…if I remember" he said turning his gaze to the road "I would make one of my Shadow Doors to get back. but it's too far to risk it"

They all looked at him before Dash voiced there thoughts "risk it? You mean it's dangerous?" his answer was swift but clumsy "yes, well…thing is, further the distance, the more unpredictable the door" there was a brife silence before AJ spoke "like tha' time ya fell from the sky?" Applejack asked remembering how Murphy had used the said move to get from Zacoras to Ponyville. It didn't go well as it dropped him off on a cloud and not the ground.

"that…is a very good example" Murphy tried a come back or excuse to what she said, but had nothing. They sighed at the long walk before them, but with wasting no more time they started there long trek back.

===Artthers Notes===

I spent all the time I could righting (or in this case thinking) this.

The next chapter may be placed up soon, but I don't know how soon…I like to work at my own pace.

And…that's it…cant think of anything else.

"I can!" proclaimed Steve.

Steve, your not to show up until later, so get back to your Story.


	12. trouble in the Woods and Castle

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic nor the charters as they are owned by Hasbro**

**The character Murphy Chaos, and any other unfamiliar cast maybe my creation**

It has been five hours since there leave of Falls Drop, which was still a frozen waste land. As of yet, there hike had been held in silence when they entered the forest, none of them having anything to say to the other. The scenery was nice though.

Murphy thoughts, however, were more on Elsprin and that letter Twilight got. Though in the grand scheme of things it told him that it was planed out. But Logic stated that if the letter was sent via belch, that would mean Celestia sent it. But that doesn't mean it was made by her, only sent by her, right?

On the Elsprin side of his thoughts was going over what he said, or did say. He stated he made the trap and also froze the town just to get to them. There was also the point that setting a trap for them meant he was told ahead of time. He wasn't to head strong and had it planed out perfectly for an instant win with his powers…or would if he, himself, hadn't found a way of taping into the Element of Hate...mostly by accident.

Murphy decided to work on a small step by step theory.

"all right, step 1: find Elsprin and tell him of targets" Murphy thought out different ideas on how this would occur then went to the next step.

"step 2: think of a place where targets cant be found" he ran thru his mind and the more he thought about it, the more further they were from any real help. except that one town that was now frozen.

"step 3: make a forged letter and have it sent in legit way" with this thought he played out more scenario's, from a mere servant getting Celestia to send it to a masterful Unicorn finding a way to some how send it.

Even with all these in mind they did little to confirm his theory. All he knew was Elsprin was well informed of there arrival. Knew how many there where, how to deal with them, also knew they had the Elements of Harmony and Discord. But for some reason it didn't add up.

"oh my hooves are aching!" Rarity said in despair as she kept her pace "I know Rarity, but according to Rainbow Dash we're very far from the settlement" Twilight told her friend who huffed in response "if only that train wasn't frozen, we'd be back by now"

Murphy could feel a click in his head as something came up in his mind "the train was frozen…fast…and that guy could freeze things by touching them. Could he have planed that to?" Murphy's thoughts began to rush in his head, painting out a plan made all to well.

A low moaning was heard from the Filly that Fluttershy was now carrying at the moment "I think she's wakening up" she said putting the Filly down "now let's not crowed around to much, leave some space for her" Murphy said to them as they crowded around.

She rubbed her eyes before blinking them in and out to adjust to the light "w-where am I?" she asked looking at all the face's "who are you?" she questioned starting to look around franticly "where's my mommy?" a now panicking Filly began to yell "whao, calm down ther' Sugar cube. Ya'll been out fer' some time" Applejack said trying to calm her down "w-what?" she asked in confusion.

"we found you in a frozen over house dear. You were deathly cold when we found you" Rarity told her "huh?" she said in more confusion. Murphy sighed and took it from there "I think introductions are in order" he said flashing a grin to her "name's Murphy…" tipping his hat down with a hoof a bit he continued "…Murphy Chaos" "_please tell me he didn't just do a James Bond reference_" Moon echoed in his head "**he did…and a very bad job at it to**" Discord said making a disappointed look "_it was a rhetorical question_"

"and who might you be?" he asked giving the most charming grin he could. She looked very unsure at him but muttered in almost a shy whisper "M-Mint Swirl" Murphy, just barley hearing her, took on a softer look and voice "well, it's nice to meet you Mint Swirl…is it okay if I call you Mint?" he asked as she gave a nod in reply.

"well Mint, mi' names Applejack" Applejack said tipping her hat up a bit and showing a good old western welcome smile.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all Equestria" Dash greeted from over head with her ever persistent cocky look.

"hello Mint, my name's Fluttershy. How are you feeling?" Flutter shy asked with her soft voice "fine…thank you" replied Mint, still a little withdrawn.

"hello darling, I am Rarity" Rarity said holding a hoof to her chest "hello" Mint replied shyly.

"my name is Twilight Sparkle, it's a pleasure to meet you" Twilight smiled.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" said a more energetic pink tornado of joy as she began another power rant "_the way she acts, scars me at times_" Moon said watching her hop around the group, still ranting "you and me both" Murphy agreed. But the same question Mint asked was going to come back, Pinkie could only distract the Filly for so long. Murphy let out a very annoyed sigh at there current situation. "**Stressful isn't it?**" Discord said looking over the Filly in his Specter form as Pinkie began to sing.

"it is…first were almost turned into icicles. Then we're stuck close to no where. And now we have to break the news to her that the home she had and those that lived there are now gone" thought Murphy, rubbing his head with a summoned Shadow Hand "Stressful is actually putting it lightly" he added looking at the group "_why do you say that?_" Moon asked, feeling a bit warm at watching the care the six where giving the young Filly. Discord laughed at one point where the Filly tried to stand up on her hind legs to imitate Pinkie while she sung.

"I say that because I don't think the train freezing over was a coincidence"

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Canterlot Castile-

In the hallways of the majestic Castile, Checkers made his daily rounds while flying about. Right now he had to send some documents to send to Celestia, then he would need to hoof deliver them and others to the secretary and whom ever else they needed to be sent to. He also had to inform his majesty of a canceled meeting and another one being bumped and another one on a different topic being moved from tomorrow to today.

The work was tireless and constant. He still also had other things to do, like look into some resent activity Luna's personally trained Night Guard found out about. The ruler of the night needed her own adviser, it was hard with Celestia, but Luna adding to his work gives him even less time to do his other responsibilities. On the other hoof, it did free him up on some things he would rather not do. Like train or instruct new Guards, those were the worse of days.

"oh, Checkers!" Checkers briefly stopped, making sure he didn't drop the box he had full of scrolls "yes, what is it that you need? I'm rather in a rush" he said looking at the servant "Celestia and Luna request your presence in the throne room immediately"

"thank you!" he quickly said bolting back the way he came to get to the thrown room.

He quickly rushed into the room where the two Co Rulers sat waiting for him. Both them and a few Guards snapped there attention to the doors suddenly bursting open by the white Stallion still holding the box of Scrolls. He swooped down to the ground, set the box down then bowed to his rulers "you requested my Presence your majesties?" said a slightly out of breath Checkers.

"we did. We feel that ye must know of things most important" Luna said to him from her position next to her sister who continued "I have received a letter from Spike that my Student, Twilight Sparkle, has left for a mission I told her to do-" "if I may, Ma'am, is it really wise to send the Elements of Harmony on a mission when they have bee targeted by the Crime lord Market Master?" Checkers cut in. normally cutting the rulers off and questioning there thought during there talks would be a sure fire way to get scolded. but in his case he was an adviser, it was his job to ask questions and point out things.

"that is what I'm getting to Checkers. For I did not sent any letter to my Student on such a thing. The only letter I sent was given by you as you told me my Sister asked of me send it. However Luna has denied any knowledge to this letter you supposedly received." at that Checkers was feeling a bit faint at the idea of being framed and was going to start sweating bullets.

"And before you jump to any conclusions of us finding you as a traitor, I would like to say both Servant and Guard saw Luna give you the Letter to give me" he gave out a notable sigh of relief at that as Luna told her part of the story "but when this was supposedly coming to pass, We were down in thin courtyard instructing our recently added Guard."

It was at this point a Unicorn Guard rushed in with urgency all over his face "your Majesty's, the two Discord Barres have escaped!" "WHAT!" Celestia, Luna and even Checkers yelled at the sudden jail break from there, all but inescapable Dungeon. The Guard nodded franticly as he pointed "they have already taken out sixteen of the Guard, five with bruised or broken bones, and six fatalities from the Pegasus and the rest are having erratic actions when coming in contact with that Lunatic!"

Each of the three had there own frantic thought going thru there heads. Chess Checkers was wondering how two Stallions without there Elements, take on the Royal Guard of Caterlot Castle and win. Luna was trying the think how this could happen on there watch, and how they got out. Celetia began to wonder if Market Master was behind all this, the tactic was similar as always. Divide, confuse then conquer. And it seems it had worked once more, and in her own home never the less.

"Hurry, We must give chase!" Celestia shouted, and without thinking Luna, Checkers and the Guard in the room took off after her. After passing a few of the Guard that were attacked and beaten Luna stopped and called to her sister "Sister!" at Luna's call Celestia stopped and looked back "We hath been Deceived!" there on the floor dead in front of Luna was the same Guard that informed them of the escape, and who subsequently wasn't with them. She could only curse herself for being foolish in going head long like she just did. But she had to confirm if the Elements did in fact escape "Luna, we must see if his words were true on the escape of the Barres of Discord" Celestia said as Luna nodded and fallowed her sister after instructing the Guard to travel in pairs of two while they resumed there search for any doubles or Barres of Discord.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-who knows where in the forest-

Murphy was not happy at the moment, for he was muddy and soaking wet with the others under a slab of rock with the others. How did this happen you ask? Well Dash had to point out that he should look at the bright side of how Murphy's Law hasn't happened in the last ten or so hours. And that's when a storm of great size rolled in. this forced them to seek shelter before they got near the settlement and had to wait out the remainder of the storm. And before they did find shelter he fell in a pit, almost get crushed by a tree, twice, and get under a cliff that suddenly have a water fall rolling off it, soaking him thoroughly.

As of now, they were using some rocks as makeshift walls (and support beams, because Murphy didn't trust the over hanging slab of rock) to block the storm raging outside. He was now drying himself after his improvised 'Shower' outside with the blanket he used for the Filly earlier that day.

Speaking of the Filly, Mint Swirl, he told the others he would break the news to her that her Mother and Father where missing (but most likely dead, he left that bit out) and that they would look after her. He knew how upset she would be for them not looking for her Parents, but he asked her how she got separated in the first place. It turned out Elsprin came to there town and began to attack any pony in his wake, her Father told her and her Mother to run home. Then her Mother told her to run out the back and said she would be right behind her. Need he say more?

When she began to yell at them for leavening town without looking for them, Murphy hushed her before the others heard and told her she could not blame the girls, as they had to leave or risk possibly freezing there or Elsprin coming back. And because of how he word it she blamed him, but he didn't let it get to him, she was in pain and needed something to take it out on. He just wish he knew a better way of letting her do so.

"things can always get worse" Murphy thought watching Twilight organize on how to get there food to last longer. Applejack was counting there Bits and thinking of how to preserve or use it on there way back to Poniville. Fluttershy and Dash were moving the dry grass and vines that she found under the slab of rock as makeshift beds. Pinkie, Rarity and Mint were at the fire cooking some thing. He found some Mushrooms and other things during his 'Shower' and brought them back, he then proceded to go and find more of the stuff, as well as for some dry wood to use. And that's why he was so wet.

"_well, today's been fun so far_" Moon sarcastically said moving about in her specter form "yea…loads" he said a loud "Did you say something?" Pinkie asked pausing her cooking "no, no…just Moon" he said airily with a wave of his hoof. Pinkie shrugged and went back to stirring there meal.

Discord was in his specter form as well, but unlike Moon he was causing his daily needed Chaos. Applejack would count out an amount before she would start again…only to need on recounting it, because Discord would take that amount and mix it with the uncounted Bits. The thing was, was that he was in specter form, therefore she couldn't catch him in the act being invisible and all.

"fer' hundred an' three. Fer' hundred an' fer. Fer hundred an five….this cant be righ'!" Applejack said in annoyance as Discord rolled on the ground laughing unbeknownst to her and the others but Moon and Murphy.

They could only shake there heads at his constant pranks and jokes on the others, like on the train ride earlier that day where he took Twilights book and made her chase it all over the place.

"D, can you stop antagonizing AJ? She needs to know the amount of Bits we have" Murphy mentally told Discord who began to drift in the air "**oh, don't be like that. I was merely having a little fun**" he said lazily drifting about "_he gets on my nerves some times_" Moon grumbled "**only because it's fun to watch you throw a tantrum**" he said with a smile "_well, if you were the one being pestered, then you would to!_" she yelled "ugh…there they go again" Murphy sighed walking to Twilight and laying to her right.

"head ach?" she asked when he laid down "worse" he started "Moon and D are having another marriage spat" "_I heard that you impudent whelp!_" yelled Moon, though being in specter form no pony but Murphy and Discord herd that. Twilight on the other hoof laughed at Murphy's terminology at the two "those two do argue a lot" she agreed as Murphy shook his head "naw…Moon argues…D teases" that earned him a round of giggles from her as it made better sense.

She then turned back to the food they did bring and wrote on some parchment that she brought along "so…how go's the food conservation?" he asked as her smile faded almost immediately "not good. We only have enough for three days, and that's counting the food you found that was okay to eat. But when I throw in Mint it's cut to two days worth of food" she said writing another thing down "wait…didn't we have more then that when we left for here?" he asked.

"well…yes…but it's still on the train. And as you know, we couldn't break thru the ice" she said a bit more down "aw, snap. I forgot all about that. Cant blame us though, we didn't want to be pony-sickles" he thought remembering there escape "right" he decided to say, going into awkward silence.

"Foods ready!" Rarity announced gathering every ponies attention.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-Canterlot Castile-

Night had drawn near and the day had fallen into slumber once more as the stars danced a crossed the sky as if fallowing a serenade of music.

Luna from below, sat and watched her night come to life before her. As of now, her heart was heavy. He Sister Celestia was worried greatly for her Student, Twilight Sparkle, as well as the other Barres of Harmony. It had now been a full day and Spike had yet to send word of there return.

Earlier they had given chase to the changeling that was in there mist and almost caught him, but it was able to get away once more.

-start flash back, Luna's memory-

"_thus hast no where to flee!" Luna shouted sending another stun spell at the supposed 'Servant' that held a scroll._

_She chase him with a few guard skidding around each corner._

_He would push things around to try and slow them, but Luna wasn't going to be slowed so easily. She would fly over each obstacle while firing stun spells._

"_stop this foolishness now and yield!" Luna shouted, tempted to use the Canterlot voice._

_He didn't heed a word though and made another sharp turn._

_There was a crash and a yell as Luna made the next corner. For a second the changeling had stopped and looked between Luna and the Scroll. Then decided to flee and leave the parchment, seeing his capture to big a risk._

_The way he fled was of shock._

_jumping out a window was normally a way to die, but when she got there, there below, was only a few guard and some servants talking._

_He had evaded them once more and this time she was so close._

_She turned back at the Scroll and picked it up and began to read it._

_**To my friend**_

_**Your next job, if you find this letter, is to locate the best areas to use as a means to sneak into the catsle for us.**_

_**After that make a map of these said areas and send it to me.**_

_**Further more, report your progress on your other objectives being the release of users of Discord and any information on how to take down the Celestial Sisters.**_

_**Our time draws near, the Elements of Harmony are in my grasp, once they have been neutralized then we can move onto the next faze with Market Master.**_

_**From your friend-**_

_The last part made Luna's feelings twist and turn about as the name left her mouth "Murphy…Chaos…"_

_She should of known better then to trust him, but he seemed so harmless, there was no way he would be in leuge with them. But he was a spawn of Discords power, being Chaos itself, there was no deniying that._

_And now…now he is with the Elements of Harmony, far out of there reach._

_She then teleported to her Sisters room, knowing she would not take the news well._

-end flash back, Luna's memory-

After those events, both her and her Sister sent out wanted posters of the Stallion. Some of the Elite Royal Guard took off after him to bring him to justice.

She doubted they would succeed in catching the Stallion though, she saw first hoof what he could do. And that was weeks, if not a month or so ago. According to Twilight's letters, he was only getting stronger and better at using his Element, she shuddered at the idea of what he could do to the six girls.

Then there was her Sister wasn't fairing any better. Twilight was the closest thing she had to a daughter, she herself saw Twilight as a good friend. Sometimes matching Star Charts, or discussing topics about the night.

Twilight was really the first friend she made ever since her thousand year banishment, and now she was at the mercy of an Element of Discord.

"greetings Sister" Luna said, feeling her Sisters presence from behind her "hello Luna" Celestia greeted back, sitting to Luna's right.

Luna was doing what she could to keep her own tears from falling at there loss. She could tell Celestia was in the same state.

There they were, the two Sisters of Night and Day. Sitting and looking down upon there kingdom. Capable of moving the sun and moon at will. But powerless to bring six girls back into the wall of there protection.

This was truly a series blow to them. The Barres where the only ones that could combat certain evils they could not, that is how most would view it.

But Celestia and Luna felt these blows to there hearts, for Celestia it was like a mother losing sight of her children. For Luna it was losing the only ones besides Celestia, who accepted her for who she truly was.

They both knew there regal sheared would last only for so long, but despairing over the six wasn't an option. They had to do what they can to find them and defeat these Elements of Discord before things got even more worse.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-the makeshift home-

All was silent and dark in the forest. Murphy sat near the entrance to there little temporary home, guarding it fiercely. After a very long debate, he was able to convince the others to let him keep watch while they slept. By now the rain had stopped and he told Twilight to watch the others while he gathered more wood.

At first she said he may need another to come and watch his back. He also reminded her that he had Me, I and Myself, as well as Moon and Discord to watch his back.

She did let him go and not long after, he returned with more dry wood…or as dry as he could find.

And from there he kept watch. He would tend to the fire then go back to guard duty.

It would have been uneventful if it weren't for the fact that Both Moon and Discord were both teasing and insulting one another as they played another of his games in his head. Specifically, Custom Robo.

He still wounded how that was possible, but he didn't complain as he got to play to. But only while sleeping.

Time passed slowly, but it did give him time to ponder things. One thing he wounded was there way of getting back. By now he could tell Elsprin didn't plan all this himself, so it had to be this Market Master. And if this was true, if…then he or she was good. So far there was no way for them to send a letter to Celestia or Luna to tell them they were okay. He could only wonder what was going on back home.

"home…now there's a thought" he thought to himself. Ever since he was dropped here it was one thing or another. These ponies were insane half the time…but hey, it added to there cuteness some how.

He turned back to look at his sergeant family and smile as they slept. He felt at ease and pleased to see them all slumber in pace while he stood guard. Mint looked just adorable cuddled up to Fluttershy as the Mare had a wing over the Filly.

"so precise" he thought

In a way, when he told Twilight about his feelings on this matter, viewing them all as sisters, he would always act like shield for them.

He's even gotten to the point of if any Stallion gave so much as a whistle to one of them he would Glare with the force of a Tank. And that was only the warning.

Spike appreciated it when it came to Rarity, but every person that knew Spike would know why.

His ear twitched as he heard a sound that wasn't familiar, but it was after a time. It was the sound of rustling. Something was out there, and he was going to be ready for it.

He got up from his sitting position and stood up, putting up a Shadow Wall at the entrance. He then peeked out a crack in there makeshift walls trying to find what was making the noise.

He could hear a voice, a female one "why cant it be a guy for once?" he thought "**I thought you wouldn't mind another beautiful Mare**" chuckled Discord "shut up, D, I'm just saying I'm not the type to be swarmed by the Female part of the spices" he mentally said watching as a form got closer, till he knew who it was "great…Twilight and the gang are really going to have a hay of a day"

He dispersed the wall he made to let the most unlikely guest in "your Trixie, correct?"

The blue Mare with tattered hat and cape stopped and look at the place she almost passed up "y-yes, are you coming out to mock the Great and powerful Trixe?" she asked rather acidly "nope, was wonderin' if you wanted to come in and rest for a bit" Murphy knew things were to catch fire when she saw Twilight, but he couldn't leave her out there.

At first Trixie didn't move as she Glared at Murphy, but after a time she made her way up, doing her best to look superior "the Great and Power Trixie thanks you for entrance into your home" she said walking in "it's not home, just a temporary stay" he said waiting for her to see the six. She must have been tired because she didn't seem to see them "I see….well at least you have th-" "can you please skip "the Great and Powerful" part?" he quickly said before she could utter it "um…well, yes. What Trixie means is, that you now have company and Trixie has yours" she said with a smile.

Murphy grinned to her smile "well I wont mind a chat, but please to keep it down, there sleeping" he said pointing behind her. She turned her head and gasped when she spotted all six of the Ponies that practically ran her out of there town sleeping there. Before she had time to rant in her mind and remember the whole occurrence the Stallion she met spoke up "before you go on a full blown rant, let me introduce myself" she turned her head to him, back to glaring mode as he spoke "my name is Murphy, Murphy Chaos. And you know those six but one, the Fillies name is Mint Swirl. Any ways I would like to say that they don't hate you, and I don't think Twilight blames you in the least" for a moment Trixie was confused at what he meant at the end, but figured it out.

"they told you, didn't they?" she questioned knowing it to be true. He just shook his head "nope, they didn't tell me. For I already knew, and before you ask, let me just say. *pause for dramatic effect* I know things" he said all mystical like while waving his hooves.

At first she didn't know what to make of him, but he spared her the awkward silence that had taken place "well, any ways…I was wondering if you could show me some of those tricks for me?"

For a moment she stayed quiet but then asked "how dose Trixie know you wont make fun of her?" she gave him a very wary look. He looked straight into her Violet eyes making straight eye contact "because I don't wish any sort of harm onto you" he said with sincerity. Trixie looked into his Dark Brown eyes feeling a strange sense of ease and comfort from them. She then nodded and begin with a simple trick of swirling dust. Then onto more advance ones with smoke and lights.

She then asked after a time "why are you and…they out here?" she watched as he seem to weigh some thoughts in his head and wounded what they were doing for him to think about it like this.

He finally came to a conclusion and seem to get more serous "we were sent by Twilight teacher, to take a look at something going on in a town called Falls Drop" "Trixie was just on her way there, it's suppose to be a quiet little place with rivers and water falls-" she cut in but stopped when she saw the way he looked at her "Trixie is sorry…you were saying"

"any ways, you should turn back, it's been turned into a winter waste land" he held up a hoof to keep her from making a noise "you see, Twilight is no ordinary Unicorn. And her Teacher isn't any old Teacher. Her Teacher is Celestia herself, and Twilight is one of the Elements of Harmony. She is the Element of Magic, but I prefer to call it Friendship"

Trixie's jaw felt slack and her mind almost stopped. She heard how the Elements had stopped Nightmare Moon, but brushed it aside as some silly rumor. She then heard bigger news that echoed for a few weeks on how the Elements of Harmony stopped Discord, and she knew Discord to be true with all the things that happened in that one day.

And now behind her was one of the six Elements of Harmony, and also Protégé to the Ruler of the day!

"that's not all" he said getting her to pick up her jaw and listen intently "the other five, not the Filly mind you, are the other Elements. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. Fluttershy is Kindness. Applejack is Honesty. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. And Rarity is Generosity" he said pointing to each. She knew them all, not by name but knew them. And to think they might be the Elements. At the moment she wasn't going to believe him just yet

"now as to why Falls Drop is frozen over, it's because of an Element of Discord" he visibly saw her wanting to say something so he waited for it "you mean, Elements of Discord?" she asked as he nodded "yep, but in this case they work alone. You see the Elements of Harmony need one another to work, those of Discord don't need others and can operate on there own. In fact I'm classified as one in a way to. I like to call it "the Element of Chaos"…basically when Discord made the Elements of Discord, my Element became a byproduct of the original six. What I can do is make Chaos, but I'm not that good at it, so I can only do so much…here's a small bit I can show you" he said making some Shadow Hands and getting them to do things like lifting rocks.

He then saw the distress on Trixie, most likely from finding out he was a Discord user "don't worry, I have no reason to plunge Equestria into eternal Chaos or stuff" he reassured "I just like my life as it is" he added with a grin.

"what about the other six Elements of Discord?" she asked trebling at the idea of them causing havoc in there wake "well…there was six…but Twi and the team took out two, them being Hate and Cruelty. Hate took us maybe two-three hours to stop during our finale confrontation. And as for Cruelty *shivers* ugh…I almost don't want to think of him…it didn't take long to beat him, but he is a real nasty piece of work" he said with a bit of disgust at the end "w-why do you say that?" she asked unsure if she would want to know.

"he torched Dash with his Element for who knows how long while restrained and chained down…by the way his Element lets him inflicted any pain he wishes on his target" Trixie almost wished she didn't ask. The idea of being torched for an unknown time by another pony was disturbing "and that's not the worse part…but I wont tell you that" Murphy stated as Trixie nodded "y-y-yes…Trixie would like it if you don't expound on it" he nodded and said "sure thing Trix. Any ways, our mission so to say was to find another Elelment of Discord. This is the one who froze the town you were heading to and left that Filly as bait to draw us in" the last part caught Trixies attention almost immediately "wait!…some pony used a filly as bait?" she said from shock "uh-huh…his name is Elsprin. I don't know his Element, but he could freeze things over with ice…almost like how Fire Rushes Element of Hate let him use fire. but unlike him, Elsprin was cold to the core, he didn't show the slightest bit of emotion" he said with contempt in his voice. She didn't mind it, she in her way embraced it. Any pony that ever used a Filly as bait was a monster in a pony body.

He then looked at the sleeping group "I'm just glad we found her in time…her mother and father most likely died protecting her. And I say that because he said he eliminated all that would be in the way. He froze everything, even the Towns folk…she's the only real survivor that I know of. But I never truly told her this, only we didn't go looking for them. I wish I knew what to say, if I tell her there gone she may break from all traumatic stress…" he said with a now hung head with pined back ears, his hat covering his eyes. Trixie felt the same sadness, how was he going to tell her, or even better, if she was the one who found her how would she handle the situation?

Trixie soon yawned and felt drowsy. She had been traveling to Falls Drop for some time without rest. And it didn't help any that the towns she passed rejected her ever since the incident at Ponyville.

"you should get some rest" Murphy said snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked back at the sleeping group and was going to say something be he beat her to it "don't worry, I'll vouch for you. Besides I need to get some sleep to" he then got up and nudged Twilight "time to change shifts" he said calmly to wake her "hhmm…?" Twilight drowsily opened an eye to look at Murphy "Twi, wakey-wakey, it's your shift for night duty"

She slowly got up yawning "okay Murphy" she yawned before spotting Trixie who was standing there like a lost pup not sure what to do. Twilight stood there for a second before her brain began to work "Trixie? What are you doing here?" she asked the Blue Unicorn, who mumbled something she couldn't hear.

At this particular moment Trixie was trying to think of what to say to the pony she mainly blamed for running her out of town. She could insult her and yell like she always planed. But what Murphy just told her, made her question if she should do that. From what she could tell they didn't want to run her out of town. Did that mean they would accept her back?

"we can talk about that latter, for now sleep sounds right, right?" he said with a grin looking at Trixie "um…" was all she could comment with his oddness at times. Twilight just gave a smile and got up "alright, we'll talk in the morning-" "actually it is morning, if I'm right" Murphy cut in thinking for a second "a~any ways, you both go ahead and sleep" Twilight finished going to the fire and putting some of the dry wood on it. Trixie came up to the bed of vine and grass and watched Murphy tap in the space Twilight was sleeping in "you take this, I'll be good on the ground" he said with that grin of his "but it's so cold, wo-" "na-ah-ah…there wont be an argument. You sleep here, that's finale" he said sternly with a now straight face. Seeing that he wouldn't change his mind she complied and laid in the assortment of foliage while he laid on the rocky ground going into his dream world.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-next morning at Falls Drop-

Four of the Elite Guard had come to Falls Drop seeking Twilight and her friends. But when they got there they were horrified to find the lush and beautiful town frozen into a lifeless tundra. The Unicorn of the group, Horn Bill, guided the group forward, fallowing the trail of life Aura left by Twilight and the others. Bill was put in greater shock and horror feelings when he found ponies frozen in ice in the train they were tracking. It was made obvious to him and the other three that they went into town and came back then left.

The leavening trail though, had an extra Aura in it, making it eight ponies to track. Who ever was the eighth one was, it could have been the one who froze the place over, just like the letter that young dragon sent back.

They all turned and fallowed the trail to the local forest that the train passes by before going into the open. They soon found there target after nine hours of searching.

There before them was Murphy, out and about digging at the ground. The others weren't around, just him. That only meant he and the other had detained the six while the other went out for supplies. That was the best Horn Bill could come up with, and told the others to spread out and ready for an offensive.

He wouldn't know what hit him.

===Chaos and Harmony===

-few hours back, in the Makeshift home-

The occupants had woken up one by one and got ready for the day ahead.

Trixie was the first to get up and was greeted by Twilight and decided then was a good time to talk things out. Applejack was next to wake and feel surprised by Trixie's sudden appearance, but pushed it aside and joined them in talking. Rarity and Fluttershy then got up, Rarity was at first angry at Trixie being there but forgot that when she saw the state she was in with the tattered cap and hat as they both asked what she was put thru. Pinkie soon got up and went out to play with Mint who got up with her. Pinkie thought it best to do something to take the Filly's mind off of yesterday.

That only left Dash and Murphy.

During the night, Dash had found her way to Murphy and was using his back as a pillow as she slept on the grass and vines. He didn't seem to notice her there and just slept thru it like he did with most things. But the Chaos in his name soon ensued in the form of a drop of water that came down from the slab of rock that served as there ceiling. It was like pulling a trigger on a gun.

As soon as it made contacted on his muzzle, he panicked out of his sleep. Now this has happed on a few occasions and the six knew how panicked he got when getting wet while off guard.

This was no different. He bolted up and ran while screaming, going to the nearest wall, Dash's head, that was still using him as a pillow, fell and hit the hard ground waking her up in a daze "what the hay?" She growled from her rued wake up call. On Murphy's side he was bug eyed and was trying to calm down from his panic attack as he looked about the room.

After a few seconds of panicked thoughts he calmed down and let out a sigh "morn'in Merff" greeted Appljack snickerd from the smoldering fire "oh…morning" he greeted back looking at the others snickering or giggleing to "um…that didn't happen" he said getting off the wall and walking to them as he heard Discord's laughing in his head.

"we didn't see a thing" Twilight said smiling, knowing the routine of the act "didn't see what?" he asked grinning getting her and some of the others to laugh.

"_looks like you only have a days worth of food if you keep Trixie around_" said Moon looking at what was on Twilights parchment. He decided to confirm this the best way he could. Head on

"Twi, are we low on food?" the Laughing stopped right at those words as all heads turned to her. She looked at them and nodded knowing that having so many with so little food wasn't going to last them long now.

"well, I'll be off then" he said going to the door "where are you going?" Dash ask, finally out of her daze "going out to forage a bit. No worries I'll be fine, if I need help, fallow the screaming and yelling" he said going out the entrance "Yo Pie, sup Mint" he said passing the two up and heading deeper into the forest.

During his trot thru the forest, he found a few fruit trees and some mushrooms. Then he found something real useful, he didn't think to find any.

What was he referring to?

He was referring to Potatoes, a very useful and hardy vegetable. He went to work and got to diging, but he heard something in the bushes and trees.

It could have been passed off as wind, if it wasn't for the fact there wasn't a breeze in the air. His body tensed and he got ready a few hands above his head, so not to alert his stalkers, if there were some that is.

He went on with digging with his hoof, so to look the part of an unsuspecting target. He hoped it would work and he would be fast enough to react when the attack happened.

Four full minutes of waiting and nothing had come out yet "_your paranoid_" came Moons voice "yea… but I'm still alive aren't I?" he thought back "**I bet he's right**"said Discord "_well see about that, serpent_" replied Moon. It was during that short time of distraction a Pegasus with Armor shot out of the bush he was watching from. At this Murphy sprung his own trap and sent some hands crashing down on the Pegasus, pining him to the ground "others don't like it when you sneak up on them" he said walking up to golden colored Pegasus "now who are you?" Murphy asked, but got no answer.

His concentration was then canceled by another Stallion, this time silver in color, pinning him down and making him relies the other "good job brother" said the golden colored one with sliver main "it was nothing, really" said the silver one with gold main. Murphy looked between the two, seeing them identical, but there colors that seemed to be swapped around "**HA! I win the bet**" "not now D" he quickly thought.

"Oi! You still haven't answered me question" he said with a little British accent "fine, fine. I am Gold Star, and the handsome doppelganger on you is my brother Silver Dart" Gold Star said "hello" Silver Dart said happily before looking serous "now, where are the Elements of Harmony?" he asked in a threatening tone "Dart, Star! Allow us to do the interrogating" another voice said. Murphy turned his head to see two more Stallions. One was a unicorn, with slightly heavier armor to the two Pegasus on him. He was grey color with a white main and tail and looked older then the ones he's seen around. As for the other he had heavy armor and was an earth pony. tan was his color and brown for main and tail, both cut short in a crew cut and also had a pair of sunglasses in black.

"well fat chance! I'm not saying a pep!" Murphy said boldly, readying his counter attack "_now is a good time to try your other skills_" Moon whispered in his head "**yea, and this time there's no ice to hold you back**" chimed in Discord. Murphy mentally nodded to them and readied one of them instead of his hands.

"see here punk, you are in no position to deny us that. We have you our mercey now" said the Earthen sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger from Terminator "your kidding…right?" he thought trying not to laugh at the similarities, but at the moment he was doing good at hiding it.

"now kid, we don't want to make this any harder on you then this, so just tell us where they are. I don't want Von Cole here getting ruff" said the Unicorn holding the more larger Earthen back "and who are you?" Murphy asked waiting for a name before he escaped "Horn Bill. Now are you going to corporate? Or are we going to have to roughen you up?" said Horn Bill with the offer.

Murphy acted like he was mulling it over before saying "yea, I'm not going to let you anywhere close to them. You know why?"

Horn Bill gave him a stern look and asked "why?" before his words fully left his mouth, Murphy sunk into the ground using a the move Shadow Crawl, for the first time in battle.

Silver Dart fell to the ground with a *thump* at the sudden movement by there target "where'd he go?" he franticly looked, not seeing him anywhere "there! That shadow!" Gold Star shouted, trying to tackle Murphy in the shadow, only to hit the ground.

The shadow went up a tree, then a second latter Murphy came out and used the next move Smoke Cloud, and flew about throwing smaoke balls, blinding them all with smoke "I cant see!" Dart shouted "hold your ground!" Bill yelled, using a spell to wipe up a wind, blowing away the smoke. "W-Whoa!" the voice of Von Cole echoed as he was tossed into the air by some clawless thing. They all snapped there attention onto the source to find Murphy there waiting and using the same thing to single "come get me"

Gold Star and Silver Dart were the first to move, swinging passed one another to confuse him and make them harder targets. Murphy countered by making a wall in there path, forcing them to pull up. Once over it, there target was replaced by many Shadow Hands, reaching out to grab them. Both were saved by a Blast Spell, courtesy of Horn Bill, who was trying to locate the Stallion.

"where are you kid?" he mumbled looking very carefully. It was then a loud crunch noise was heard, and he turned to find Von Cole pulverizing a few of the Hands trying to sneak up on Horn Bill, under himself "thank you Cole" he said before looking around once more.

He soon found Murphy's Aura behind a tree and fired a Blast spell to scare him out. Instead Murphy used a wall to cover himself, then canceled all his actions while he went back into his Smoke Cloud to ascend into the air and send more smoke balls to the ground to blind them. He soon found the two Twins in the air waiting for him and charged. He made evasive moves as they tried to tackle him from left and right, below and above. He was sure glade he took some flying lesions from Dash when he went to practice these moves.

But his evasion was only so good, soon the two began to get light hits on him. He soon began to fight back by tackling and blinding them with the smoke balls that he could throw while in that form.

Every time they got blinded, they would ascend. And every time he attacked they would cover one another. Soon Horn Bill began to fire up at him, knowing he was still solid under all the smoke, so to avoided this he dived down and turned back to normal and got a hand to grab him to cushion his fall.

Both Pegasus came down and joined the other two "Bill, we saw smoke that'da way!" said Dart pointing in the direction of the Girls "go check it out with your brother, we can handle him" Bill said readying a spell. Both nodded about faced and were going to head the other way.

Murphy panicked and used Shadow Crawl to bolt under the group and get in the two's way "oh, no. I wont let you get there" he said holding his ground as if it was his last stand. The other two turned about to face Murphy with the Twin Pegasus "come on kid, you can barley handle us all. Take my advice and stand down"

Murphy knew he was right, it was four to one, he still needed to master this Element, and they had power, rang, flight, speed and expirince on there side. But none had his Element, and he had three more tricks up his scarf.

"well, if I have to take you all on, I will" Murphy said challengingly. Von Cole, took his challenge and charged, Murphy put a wall in his way, but the Stallion didn't try to move around it. He rammed right into it, pushing it back a good six or so feet.

"_that would of hurt if he hit you_" Moon commented as she felt his mental nod "yea, it would of. I can tell because the wall almost broke" he thought back as he knew he extent of damage his walls could take.

(Steve informer: and those of you who want to know, one of his walls is the equivalent of seven inches of solid concrete)

Knowing this Stallion could almost break it would mean he is way strong. His opinioned on him only rose as he came around the wall and shook his head "okay…that hurt" was all he said, not sounding as if he was in pain "great, I have to face , the Terminator and let me guess Melin" he thought sorely.

"**ha, like that's going to happen**" said Discord, who just provoked Murphy's Law "I hate you" Murphy even more sorely thought "**what?**"

The wall was suddenly destroyed by a powerful Spell, caste by none other then Horn Bill "_good job, you Miss-matched Creation!"_ yelled Moon.

Murphy didn't bother gawking or leavening time for talk, he sent out a good number of hands to deal with them quickly. That thought was blown away as they worked to fight off the attack.

Von Cole would smash and ram each one head on, with no sign of pain. He'd buck and dodge now and then before tackling more.

Gold Star and Silver Dart, danced around one another moving to quickly and eraticly for the hands to catch them. They then would turn about and hit the tangled hands together to deliver a powerful blow.

Horn Bill was using a combo of Shielding spells and Blast spells to combat the hands.

So far, the Terminator had taken out 24 or so, Twins got 11 or so and Merlin 20 or so.

Murphy had to change tactics to fight, they were to skilled, and he was going to be biting off more he could chew if he wasn't careful.

He decided to retreat, seeing as fighting wont help anymore, he just wasn't up to there level just yet. And with that he went back into his shadow form in the ground and sped off to there temporary home. one on one he could do. four on one he just couldent.

The attack on the four stopped, and Von Cole caught sight of Murphy fleeing "the chicken turn tail and ran!" "quickly, we cant let him get away with them!" ordered Horn Bill, charging after the shadow with the others fallowing suite "Gold Star, Silver Dart, go ahead and see if you can free at lest some of them on your own" he told them as they both poured on the speed.

-back at the Makeshift home-

All the Girls were inside talking and gossiping over what has happened to lighten the mood a bit.

At the moment they were all laughing because of one accident Murphy got in "he was out for three days? What happened?" Trixie asked, still laughing from the last Murphy story "I-I don't know, he didn't want to talk about it. but he said it was some freak accident involving a pink flamingo, a piano and a bag of jellybeans!" Dash Laughed remembering the embarrassing face he made when she asked him that question that particular day.

"oh-oh! remember that time we tryed to prank Bon-bon and got Murphy insted?" Pinkie laughed tringering the memery back in Dashes mind "oh yea, he was purple for hours!" this got them all to laugh at the idea of a purple Murphy.

There Laughing ceased when a Shadow moving on it's own slithered in, scaring the Girls. That fear was taken away when Murphy came out of the shadow panting "Murphy! don't do that!" Rarity said holding her chest like she had a heart attack "sorry *gasp* run *pant* now" he said between breaths "hold on Sugar Cube, slow down-" "no time!" he yelled with breath again using hands to grab there bags and his "we've got some Ponies after you, and I want to get out before the-" he didn't finish as he was tackled by a Silver Pegasus Stallion with a gold main and some armor "ha! Got'cha!" he said with determined eyes "think again Silver 'Dirt'" said Murphy using a Shadow Hand to grab his tail and throw him out the door. He then blocked it with a shadow wall right on time for a Gold colored Stallion Pegasus to run into it with a *thump!*

"who were they?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper at Murphy's hostility "they be the ones trying to get your Elements, I don't know who they are, but I don't want to fully find out" he replied handing them there saddle bags.

"how do you plan to escape?" Trixie asked hearing the two Stallions pound at the wall made up of shadows "I'll make a Shadow Door to the last place I was at. They all chased me here so they'll be gone from it, and it's close enough that we wont go splat when exiting" he almost whispered at the end.

"what do you mean splat?" a concernd Trixie asked "not now" he said trying to focase

Murphy was almost finished with ther escape route "why is it so hard to make one of these?" he asked himself trying to hurry on making the portal like object.

It was then the wall he had up was destroyed by a tan Stallion with brown crew cut hair and tail with armor and sunglasses "did you think your little wall would stop me twice?" he said stepping in with an intimidating size, being a bit taller then Big Mac "not you again!" yelled a tired Murphy who sent ten hands to push him out, but upon reaching him they stopped. No matter how much he pushed the large Stallion wouldn't budged. to this Twilight, Applejack Dash and even Trixie, got into agressive stances. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Mint and Rairity stayed behind them.

"Surender already kid! You've lost!" yelled a grey Unicorn Stallion with white main and tail and had armor to. He as well as the two Pegasus stepped in. Murphy imidently left the Shadow Door and got in front of the others protectively, knowing he wouldn't finish the it in time.

he was out matched, this he knew to but he refused to go down without a fight "I'm not going to back down just yet" he said with venom in his voice and using what little energy he had left to make a swarm of Shadow Hands.

"Mr. Horn Bill?" Twilights surprised voice said catching all there attentions "are you alright kid?" Horn Bill asked Celestias Student "hold up! You know him Twi?" Murphy asked not moving his eyes away for a second "yes, he's one of the Elite Guard Trained by Celetia and Luna themselves. Horn Bill has been in Celestia's service for a more then four decades"

Murphy seemed to direct more attention onto Horn Bill and said "well that explains the wrinkles"

Both Gold Star and Silver Dart both snickered at how casually Murphy said it in front of there boss, like he was wanting to ask but forgot. On the other side, Rainbow Dash, Mint Swirl and Pinkie Pie did the same (though Pinkie was just full blown laughing)

"hold on…why aren't you tied up or something?" asked the Pony-nator, confusing the others "now wh' would we' all be tie' up?"

"because Murphy is working with Market Master" said Gold Star as his brother added "Princess Luna found a letter that was made by him to a spy in the castle. We have evidence, confess!"

Murphy looked at them for a second before laughing "and how would I do that?" he said still laughing "what so funny Murphy?" Pinkie asked wanting to join in, but to lost to do so. He soon calmed down and said in an almost monotone way "it's quiet simple Pinkie…" he said with his best Brain impression "how so?" she asked "because Pinkie…I don't know how to write or read the Equestrian language, just speak it"

It was so quiet, you could hear the wind tunnel.

"what do you mean you cant read! If you couldn't read, then why did you look at my books?" Twilight questioned "Twi, I may not read it, but Moon can" he said simply, she was going to retort, but he had a point. He didn't start reading till a few weeks back. And that's when Moon got stuck in his head "alright…you got me there…" she said as Horn Bill spoke up asking who this "Moon" was.

"oh, she happens to be the remnants of Nightmare Moon, stuck in my cranium…did I forget to mention Discord is in here to?…but he came in the night before yesterday so yea…"

The four of them looked at him as if he was crazy before looking at the other as they gave the "he's telling the truth" look, then turned back to Murphy who said "I can ask them to show themselves if you li-" "no, it's quite alright kid…I don't think we want to" Horn Bill hastily said.

"alright'y then. So tell us, what's happened while we've been gone for a day?" Murphy asked, now relaxed knowing there friends.

they didnt let there gruard down as much, but the time for fighting was over. the time for talk was now.

===Arthers Notes===

ellow all

this is one long chapter i made. my bad.

any who, some of you are problobly woundering where Murphy got all these diffrent powers, well Q and A is now starting.

first off Murphy has eight diffrent skills that he can use. Shadow Hands and Shadow Walls are his primary skill, and most easly used.

Smoke Cloud and Shadow Crawl can only be used indavisully.

his Shaod Door takes time to make as he is folding space so to speak.

now as for the last three, there more complex and harder for him to use, one of them you alraedy know.

as for the last two, they wont be used as much as they requier a more human body, i mean lets face it, ponys can fight but it's just not the same...and it's rather hard to stand on hide legs for them.

and thats all i've got...read, review and eat your potatoes, there good for you.

...so are apples...


End file.
